Master of Puppets
by Well I Don't Mind
Summary: COMPLETE! Hermione is almost forgetting that she's a human, a woman, while she's hunting vampires all over Europe. Will getting addicted to Draco Malfoy do her any good? Will he be able to help her, or is he making it all worse? Please R&R.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **I do not own these characters, even though I wished I did.

**Disclaimer**: All of the quotes in the beginning of the chapters does _not_ belong to me, but are taken from lyrics by **Metallica **and therefore belong to the band.

* * *

_**Master of Puppets**_

**Prologue **

_Master of Puppets are pulling your strings; twisting your mind, smashing your dreams._

The night was chilly, and the streets of London were empty. The only one seen was a woman; Hermione Granger. She was waiting for someone. The moon was full, and it was the first night in a long time it wasn't raining at all. It had been raining earlier the same evening, but now there wasn't a cloud as far the eye could reach.

Hermione pulled her coat tighter. She looked around to see if the one she waited for was on its way. She hoped so. Suddenly she saw a man approaching. He halted some metres away from her, looking superior with a smirk upon his lips.

"Looking good, Granger," the man said and took some steps closer.

"You're late, Malfoy," Hermione said coldly.

The blonde man took another step closer, now only two metres away from her. "Missed me, Granger?"

"Not at all," Hermione said, now even colder.

"I don't believe you." He took three final steps before he stood close to her, his face only inches away from hers. "Otherwise you wouldn't have been waiting." He leaned forwards and whispered venomously soft in her ear: "You want this more than I do."

"I strongly doubt that," Hermione said. "The only reason I wanted to meet up tonight was that I want to end this."

Draco Malfoy started to laugh. "You don't want to end this." He placed his hands around her waist and pulled her even closer. "You can't resist me."

"Don't flatter yourself," Hermione chuckled. "My biggest mistake so far has been _you_! I'm going to repair that mistake."

"You can never get it undone," Draco said amused.

"I'm not denying what I've done, but I'm about to finish this chapter." She tried to escape his grip, but it was as solid as rock.

"Don't even try," he growled lowly in her ear, holding her tighter.

"I'm not your belonging, Malfoy," Hermione hissed. "Let go of me."

Draco started to laugh viciously. "You will be mine as long as I attend to keep you." He kissed her earlobe, and she shivered. "Come on, you know you won't win this tonight." He looked into her chocolate eyes with his cold grey. "We've had this talk many times. You know where it ends."

Oh, yes, Hermione Granger knew where this talk would end. She had been down that path many times. She had been wanting to end this for months, but Draco Malfoy's power over her grew stronger every time they met. He knew what buttons to push, which string to pull. She was his marionette.

Draco kissed her lips coldly and let go of her. Then he turned and started to walk away. He halted and looked over his shoulder on the pretty brunette. "Are you coming, or what?"

Hermione sighed and walked forwards to join him. She would walk the same path once again.


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: **So, here's the first chapter. Once again; I do not own these characters. Btw, I should also say that the sixth and the seventh book never happened in this story. There isn't much that's related to the fifth book either. Well, I hope you'll enjoy it anyway.

* * *

_**Master of Puppets**_

**Chapter One**

_I have fallen prey to Failure._

Hermione lay awake in Draco's bed, her eyes fixed upon the ceiling. Draco was asleep next to her, and she sighed. Why did she always fall into the same hole? And why seemed the hole to get deeper every time? She ripped her eyes from the ceiling and looked at the clock by the bed. It was half past four in the morning. Draco let out a snore, and Hermione sighed even deeper. She pulled of the blanket and started to get dressed. Draco woke up and looked at her.

"Where are you going?" he asked and yawned.

"I need to get home," Hermione said shortly. "I need to get a shower and new clothes before I go to work."

"Fine," he said and turned and fell asleep again.

Hermione sighed and left the bedroom. She walked through the gigantic living room, picking up her shoes as she walked, and then exited the luxurious apartment. She walked down the stair and out on the empty street. It was a cold morning, and the only life on the streets were some cars driving around, and Hermione started to walk towards her home. It was pretty far, and Hermione could Apparate, but she decided not to. She needed the walk to think. What had started all this? Why was she trapped in a sexual relationship with Draco Malfoy? It all started just some weeks after their Hogwarts graduation…

"_So, what are you going to do with your life?" Harry asked and looked at Hermione._

"_Well," Hermione said, "the Minister of Magic offered me a job the other week."_

"_Really?" Harry looked at her surprised. _

"_Yes," Hermione said and smiled. "As a vampire Hunter." _

"_You're joking, right?" Harry said._

"_No, I'm not," Hermione said. "Cornelius Fudge talked to me right after our graduation. He said that I was already qualified and didn't need any education. He said I would make an excellent Hunter." _

"_Well, that's great!" Harry said and hugged her. "Congratulations!" _

"_Thanks," Hermione said and smiled. "So, have you talked to Ron?"_

"_Oh, yes, he's doing great in Romania," Harry said. _

"_Sounds wonderful," Hermione said. _

"_When do you start?" Harry asked. _

"_Next Monday," Hermione said._

And that was were it all begun. Hermione started on the Ministry of Magic as a vampire Hunter, and her first mission was to track down some of the remaining Death Eaters after Voldemort's fall. They had found the hiding place and sent Hermione and another Auror, named Jonas Peterson, to arrest them. That fatal day was still haunting her mind…

"_So, they're in there," Jonas said. "Do you have any information about them?" _

"_Yes," Hermione said. "There are two of them in there; Draco Malfoy and Jacob Rosario. We have information that says that Rosario may be a vampire, but it's not confirmed yet. Anyway, we won't take any risks. Do you got the crucifix?" _

"_Yes."_

"_The bottle of Holy Water?" _

"_Yes."_

"_The wooden pole?" _

"_Yes." _

"_Good. Let's go then."_

"_Wait!" Jonas looked around. "I've heard of Malfoy. It says that he is powerful and vicious! Remember, this is my first actual encounter with Death Eaters!"_

"_First of all; the Malfoy you've been hearing about is Lucius, Draco's father," Hermione said and sighed. "Second of all; you're trained to do this." _

"_I know, I know!" Jonas said. "But what about the vampire? How's Malfoy able to hide with a vampire?!" _

"_I don't know," Hermione said. "There's only two explanations; the Brotherhood's Code or that Malfoy simply got bitten, and became a vampire too." _

"_Well, thanks. It's really soothing to know that we may have to deal with _two _ravenous vampires instead of only _one_!" Jonas said sarcastically and glared at her. "By the way, what's 'the Brotherhood's Code'?" _

"_You don't know?" Hermione asked surprised. She thought everyone on the Ministry knew. "Just before Voldemort's fall the Death Eaters formed a society that would keep them together and strong after the fall of Voldemort. They called the society the Brotherhood and they made rules and certain codes. One of the rules was to never leave or kill another member of the Brotherhood. When the Aurors started to arrest many Death Eaters they split up into groups of two. The Ministry has arrested everyone except these two. They are the last ones."_

"_But, when we've capture all of the Death Eaters, what're we supposed to do then?" Jonas asked. _

"_Hunt werewolves and vampires," Hermione said. "Now, let's go, before they know we're coming."_

A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek, and she halted. Rain was starting to fall, and it was still dark. It wasn't sunrise until half past six. She looked at her watch. It was now five o'clock in the morning. Hermione dried her tears and started to walk again, this time not towards her home, but towards the local cemetery.

_Hermione looked at her partner and counted silently to three before she opened the old door. "_Expelliarmus!_" she shouted and pointed her wand towards the blonde man, and Jonas did the same on the other man. "You're now arrested on the orders of the Ministry of Magic!" _

_Draco Malfoy started to laugh and shook his head. "Silly little Granger." _

"_So this is the Mudblood you've been telling me about?" the other man, Jacob, said. _

"_I hear that I've been mentioned," Hermione said, pointing her wand towards Draco's chest, right where his heart was placed – if he had any. _

"_Of course I mentions you, Granger," Draco said and smiled. "We knew you were coming. Though I expected someone else than that clown." He nodded at Jonas and laughed. "I though you, Potty and Weasel always stayed together." _

"_Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but Harry is somewhere in Asia, and Ron's in Romania with his brother," Hermione said. _

"_Come on, Draco!" Jacob said. "Let me taste her! She looks tasty. And she smells delicious!" _

"_Don't use your strength on her," Draco said and shook his head. "Her blood are as filthy as dirt." _

"_I don't care," Jacob said impatiently. "Look at that beautiful neck of hers! I'd like to put my teeth in that!" _

"_You don't touch her, you bloodsucker!" Jonas shouted as his hand where he held his wand started to tremble. _

"_Stay calm, Jonas," Hermione told him softly. Her hand was as steady as solid rock._

"_Well, well," Draco said as he started to walk around the room with arrogant steps. "Jonas, is that you name? You seem to have a little crush on Granger. Am I right?"_

"_No!" Jonas said, and his hand started to tremble even more. _

"_Jonas, he's just playing with your mind," Hermione said. "Shut him out." _

"_Oh, isn't this sad, Granger," Draco said. "Such a talented witch like you, working with a sad thing like that." _

"_How thoughtful of you to think about me," Hermione said sarcastically. _

"_This isn't doing anything for my hunger!" Jacob shouted, and his eyes turned from a green colour to red, and he showed his sharp teeth. And then it all happened very fast. Jacob jumped straight on Jonas, and Hermione turned to protect him. Draco seized his moment and took Hermione's wand out of her hand and held her tightly while she fought with all her strength, but it was useless. _

"_Jonas, no!" Hermione shouted with tears in her eyes. "JONAS!" She was the black haired boy lay dead on the floor with a hungry vampire feeding on his blood. Suddenly he took the body and jumped out of the window and ran away faster than any human being; probably to eat his victim. _

"_Your little friend is dead, Granger," Draco whispered venomous and softly in her ear._

"_Well, so is yours," Hermione growled under her breath. "They injected Coldryme in our blood before we went here in case something like this would happen." _

"_Coldryme?" _

"_The only venom that kills the ones that's already dead." _

"_Well then, I guess that leaves us all alone." Even though Hermione did not see his face, she knew he was smirking viciously. _

"_You are a double-faced bastard!" Hermione hissed. "Did you know that?" _

"_Well, that depends on how you look at it," Draco whispered in her ear. _

"_And how do you look at it?" Hermione asked. _

"_Jacob was to die anyway," Draco said. "We all are." _

"_Jacob was already dead," Hermione reminded him. _

"_Oh, yes, of course," Draco said. "But we're all about to depart from his world, whether you're dead or alive." _

"_Let go of me," Hermione demanded. _

"_Oh, are you really that brave?" he breathed in her ear. "Are you brave enough to face me without a wand?" _

"_I'd be brave enough to face you even though I missed all of my limbs," Hermione said thought gritted teeth. "Now, let go of me!" _

_Draco ignored her demanding and dug his nose into her hair. "Jacob was right; you really do smell delicious." He moved his hands from her waist to her upper front. "You know, I've always wondered how it would be to do you, Granger. The forbidden fruit is always the tastiest." _

"_That will be nothing but a fantasy of yours, Malfoy," Hermione said. "Now, let go of me!"_

"_Scared of what I might do if I keep you close?" he teased in her ear. _

"_No, I want you to let me go so I can arrest you!" Hermione hissed. _

"_That's not going to do you any good," Draco said. "I've got political protection." _

_Hermione suddenly stopped breathing. Political protection was the highest protection from prison anyone could get. How did he get that? _

"_My father talked Fudge over while he still worked on the Ministry," Draco said as if he had read her mind. "I've had it for years." He kissed her neck softly with his venomous lips. "But arresting me was not your purpose of coming here." _

"_You're right," Hermione said through gritted teeth. "The vampire is dead by now. My work here is done. Now, let go of me, and I'll leave and will never come back." _

"_Well, now when I've got the taste of you I will be hunting you," he breathed in her ear. "You're my prey now." _

Hermione walked into the cemetery with heavy steps, her heart pounding louder than the rain that surrounded her. Her tears fell with the rain as she walked up to a white gravestone.

_Here lies Gilbert Jonas Peterson, a man of bravery._

She kneeled in front of it and buried her face in her hands. "I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "I'm so sorry! I was supposed to be the strong one, but it turned out to be the other way. I do envy you. I should have died, and not you! I'm so sorry, Jonas!" She wanted to turn back time, to keep Jonas behind her all the time, so she would have fallen prey to Jacob. The only one she had fallen prey to was Failure itself. She was sent there to kill the vampire, not Jonas. So, if she got bitten, Jacob would have died of the venom in her veins, and not Jonas's.

After another ten minutes of grief she finally rose and took three deep breaths. Then she turned and walked away towards her home. It was now half past five in the morning, and her apartment was only five minutes away.

When she arrived to her apartment she stripped off and went straight into the shower. The hot water burned her skin, but she knew that it was a part of the cleaning process. She wanted the water to wash away her agony and pain, and every trace of Draco that was left on here. She knew that was impossible, though. The scars of his violent lovemaking was never to disappear, but to stay as reminders of her life's biggest mistake.

The night Jonas died was just the beginning of the violent future that lay before Hermione. She did not see anything of Draco Malfoy under a long time though, but she had never forgotten his last words he'd spoken to her; _You're my prey now. _Everything was calm, except Hermione's job. She had to travel all over Britain and Europe to hunt down and kill vampires. The vampires hadn't been this active under one hundred years, but now they all seemed to have been waken to life, and now with greater power; immunity to magic. It made Hermione's work much harder, but she had been given special guns with bullets containing Coldryme; the only venom that could kill a creature that's already dead. After Jonas's death Hermione never worked with anyone anymore; she flied solo.

Hermione remembered the night exactly three years after Jonas's death. That was the night it all truly started.

_Hermione had just returned to London after hunting down the dangerous vampire Celeste in Paris. The night was still young, and Hermione felt like if the part of her that was still human slowly faded away. She was alone, and the only thing she did was to kill bloodsucking creatures. She slept during daylight and hunted at night. She avoided people whatsoever. But this night was different. She felt that she needed a little change in her life, so she entered a pub in Diagon Alley. When she got inside she looked around. Every woman that was in there was dressed up and walked around in high heels. So there was Hermione; dressed in plain black, with knee high boots and a black coat that reached down her feet. Her hair was not a mess though, but it wasn't neat either. She hadn't been using make-up for over two years, but that didn't matter because she was still beautiful – natural beauty. She walked up to the bar and sat down. _

"_Ah, Miss Granger," the bartender said. "Back at last. You know, people said that you'd been killed."_

"_Yet here I am very much alive," Hermione sighed. "Give me a scotch."_

"_Well, well, look who's here," a handsome man said as he sat down next to her. "Been a while ey, Granger. I heard that you were dead."_

"_And I heard that you'd left the country," Hermione said coldly._

"_Now, why would I do that?" Draco Malfoy asked and gave the bartender some money for Hermione's drink. _

"_You know, I could've paid for that myself," Hermione muttered. _

"_Well, as Manager of the Economy Department I think I have money enough to pay that drink of yours," Draco said. "Consider it as a welcome-back-drink."_

_Hermione frowned. "Manager of the Economy Department? Well, isn't that prestigious."_

"_Surprised?" _

"_No, why should I be," Hermione said and took a sip of her scotch. "You've always known how to manipulate people. After all, you are a Malfoy."_

_Draco smirked amused. "I've always admired your mind, Granger."_

"_Are you trying to compliment me, Malfoy?" Hermione asked coldly and looked at the blonde man._

"_Well, I hope you haven't become too tough to appreciate a compliment," Draco said and leaned closer. _

"_You're not trying to flirt your way inside my trousers now, are you?" Hermione asked and took another sip of her scotch. . _

"_Oh, please," Draco said and smirked, "I don't even have to try." _

_Hermione glared at him and put her glass down. "And what exactly do you mean by that?"_

"_You're alone and miserable," Draco whispered so only Hermione could hear. "You're trying to forget that you're actually a human – a woman – by hunt and kill all those vampires, and__—__"_

"_I'm just doing my job," Hermione breather, provoked by his sudden accuses._

"_Of course you are," Draco said, and this time he didn't whisper. "But you're denying your human needs; like lust." Then he got up and walked towards the exit. _

_Hermione hurried to follow him as he exited the pub. "You don't know that! We haven't met in a year! You don't know anything about me!" _

_Draco stopped and turned to face the furious brunette. "If I were wrong, you wouldn't be so upset." _

_Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. Suddenly he grabbed her arm and dragger her around a corner into a dark alley. He pinned her up carefully against a wall, his face only inches away from hers. _

"_Do you remember what I told you last time we saw each other?" he breathed in her ear._

"_How could I forget?" Hermione sighed. She felt so weak in his presence. She fought vampires with strength over humanity almost every night, but this was so different. He was alive, warm, intense and human, her alike. The vampires was cold, dead and not human at all. She knew their weaknesses, but not his. He was like a riddle to her, but then again almost all humans were these days. _

"_Well, I guess you won't give up without a fight?"_

"_I don't want to fight anymore," Hermione whispered so low Draco almost missed it. A tear fell down from her eye and Draco caught it with his lips. _

"_Well then," he whispered, "don't fight it." Then he kissed her lips lightly, and Hermione did not struggle. He had won without even fighting._

_She didn't do anything to stop what he was doing. For a whole year she had been away from humans whatsoever, and now she had realised that he was right; she _was_ denying her needs. She needed someone who could please her without craving for love, because she didn't know if she even was able to love. _

_Draco parted his lips from hers and took a step back. Then he turned to walk away. "Are you coming?" _

_Hermione sighed and followed him down the dark alley, not knowing that this was something she would in time get addicted to. _

She turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her body. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked so different from how she looked during her Hogwarts years. Her hair was still curly, but now the curls were more rough yet elegant. Her eyes, still chocolate brown, was so knowing, as if those eyes had experience hundreds of years. Her face was beautiful, but not with that ordinary beauty; her skin was pure and pale, but it was haunted by a few thin scars. The scars did not make her face look rough and dangerous, only experienced. She had a great body shape, mostly after all her martial arts training and her melee training. She sighed deeply. She and Draco had had this relationship for about a year now, and it was like a drug to Hermione. She went out at night, hunting down vampires, and then she went to Draco once in a while just to remind herself that she actually was human, no matter what. He was like a comfort and a punishment. For him she was only another toy, for that she was sure. He wasn't that different to her, either. She didn't love him, and she didn't care for him. He just happened to be someone she knew could wake the human inside of her.

She went inside her bedroom to but on a nice suit. This day she had an appointment with the Minister of Magic. She was going to receive the Medal of the Peoples' Protector for killing the dangerous vampire Dante. When she was done dressing she went inside the kitchen. The mail since the day before was still laying untouched on the table. She picked it up and started to go through it. Suddenly she saw a letter that didn't look like the others. It was from Harry.

"_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm now in Thailand, living with the monks. It has been a great experience! I just wished that you and Ron could have joined me. The abbot, Hhu Li, have heard about me, so that made me surprised. I mean, I'm a wizard and he's not! It's really wicked. Anyway, before I got here I'd been travelling around China and Vietnam.  
__I've also been in Romania where I met Ron. He's really happy there. He's met a girl, Mika, and I think their getting married soon. He wanted me to tell you that he's sorry that he hasn't been writing, but also that you knew that he isn't much of a writer.  
__I heard you fought the famous Dante. When I heard that the two of you disappeared for three days I was afraid that he'd killed you, but when I read that you came back to the village I was so happy I almost got the abbot drunk!  
__Anyway, I miss you really much and hopes that we'll see each other soon. _

_Yours truly,  
__Harry."_

Hermione dried away a lonely tear that rolled down her cheek. For the last few weeks she hadn't been thinking about Harry or Ron at all. She had been so busy thinking over her life that she'd forgot the ones the truly loved and cared for. If she would stay this selfish she maybe would loose them forever. If that happened not even Draco Malfoy would be able to wake the human inside of her; she would be as dead and cold as the beasts she was hunting.


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: **So, this is the second chapter in this story. It's a pretty long chapter, so I hope you won't die while reading.. anyway, I hope you'll like it. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters, only this plot and my own original characters.

* * *

_Master of Puppets_

**Chapter Two**

_Just like the curse, just like the stray; you feed it once and now it stays. _

Hermione was on her way to the Ministry of Magic. It was a quarter to eleven in the morning. Hermione had to be at the Ministry by half past eleven to receive her medal. Four years of killing vampires, and now the Ministry decided to give her a medal. Hermione was a little bit angry about that, because she had been fighting worse creatures than Dante. She sighed as she walked through the streets that now was filled with people. She hadn't really got used to it yet. She had been in London for about a week after hunting down Dante in the forests of Scotland. Before that she had been in Germany and Russia, hunting vampires, and kept herself hiding from people.

Hermione reached the entrance and entered the Ministry. When she got inside people were cheering and going wild after her. They shouted things like "she's our saviour" and "she's the Chosen One". Hermione decided to ignore the people and walk directly up to Cornelius Fudge's office. She reached the office and knocked on the door.

"Enter," she heard Fudge say. Hermione entered the room and closed the door after her.

"Ah, Hermione!" Fudge said. "Sit, sit!"

Hermione sat down on a chair in front of the desk.

"Welcome home, Hermione," Fudge said and smiled.

"Thank you, Minister," Hermione said.

"Any news?"

"There's a castle in the mountains of Transylvania where I think they're hiding the vampire Queen," Hermione said. "I overheard Dante when he talked to someone in the phone. He said something about protecting the Queen, and returning to the main base."

"Why do you think they're hiding in Transylvania?" Fudge asked.

"Because when I fought Celeste a year ago he mentioned something about Transylvania, and that I would never be able to live through the Hooks," Hermione said.

"The Hooks?" Fudge asked, rather confused.

"An ancient vampire family that's protecting the Queen," Hermione said. "They've protected the Queen for hundreds of years, and no one has ever lived through a meeting with the Hooks."

"I've never heard of them," Fudge said.

"I hadn't either until I heard Celeste mention them," Hermione said. "I went to a magical library in Paris to find out more, but I didn't find anything, not a single clue. So I asked the librarian if she knew anything about the Hooks. Surprisingly she showed me a secret department where they kept ancient books, mostly about dark magic. She gave me a book that seemed to have been written hundreds, or even a thousand years ago. It was the story of the Hook family."

"Interesting," Fudge murmured. "Are you going to go after them?"

"Of course," Hermione said. "To kill the Queen is the only way to kill the vampire race. The Queen is the source."

"I see. But promise me to be careful," Fudge said, obviously worried. "I don't want to loose the best Hunter we have."

"You won't loose me," Hermione said and smiled weakly.

"Good," Fudge said and rose from his chair. "Let's go to the court room."

Hermione rose too, and followed the Minister out of he door. The walked through the Ministry and into the big court room. A lot of people were sitting in the circular room, watching as the Minister entered, followed by Hermione. A wave of applauds echoed through the room as they walked forwards. The Minister walked up to the speakers chair, and Hermione halted some metres away. Fudge raised his hands, and the room fell in silence.

"Welcome!" His voice reached out through the room and came back to him like a boomerang. "We're gathered here today to celebrate a glorious triumph. A week ago the famous vampire Dante got killed by Hermione Granger, a Hunter here on the Ministry." He pointed at Hermione, and once again the room was filled with applauds.

She looked around the room. Familiar faces was seen everywhere. She saw Arthur Weasley and his son Percy, her friend Tonks, her old teacher Umbridge and her former classmate Dean Thomas. And by the far end she saw the Manager of the Economy Department; Draco Malfoy. He was smirking at her, having the same superior look as always.

"Today she will receive the prestigious honour," Fudge said and held up a medal and she turned her eyes to him, "the Medal of the Peoples' Protector!" Again the applauds filled the room and Fudge made his way towards her. He attached the medal to the chest piece of her suit, and the applauds grew bigger. Hermione felt somewhat insecure in that situation. She would be safer if the room was filled with ravenous vampires, because she knew their weaknesses, and their way of acting. Humans were so unpredictable.

The Minister held a longer speech, and after that everybody left the room. Hermione stayed inside for a few moments, only to find Draco by the door.

"So, you finally got you medal," he said with a smirk. "Was it as glorious as you'd hoped?"

Hermione had looked emotionless before he spoke, but now there was only disappointment in her face. She had forgotten that she'd told Draco about her wishes to get that medal.

"Not that special, ey?" he asked, taking some few steps closer to her.

Hermione sighed. "No." She looked down at the medal. It was small and not very pretty. "I actually thought it would be more special."

He walked towards her until he was only some centimetres away. He touched the little golden medal and smirked even more. "It looks like one of my golden buttons." He swept away a lock of hair that dangled before her eyes and placed it behind her ear and then caressed her cheek. "I've ordered a table for us at the Golden Head in Diagon Alley this evening. I hope you're not busy."

Hermione looked up into his silvery grey eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm either spending time alone, killing vampires or with you, so I guess the only things that can keep me busy is self-pity, killing, and you."

"Great," Draco said and smiled victoriously. "I'll pick you up at eight." Then he kissed her lips softly yet with fiery passion.

A tingling feeling rose inside of her; intensive warmth. This was how he woke up the human inside of her. She could feel his tongue exploring her mouth with such softness and perfection that it almost felt like the sweetest of cream caressed the insides of her mouth. She placed her hands around his neck, and felt one of his hands grabbing her waist and the other taking a firm grip of her hair. He pulled her closer and she could feel the warmth of his body. It was so different from the coldness of the vampires dead bodies. Even though she didn't love him, she loved the way he made her feel; like a woman.

Their lips parted and he continued kissing her jawbone and neck. She felt his hands wandering around, wanting more action.

"Not in here," she breathed.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Someone can come in on us!" she said, trying to push him away, but he did not budge.

"So what?" He dug his nose into her hair and inhaled her sweet fragrance.

"Not now!" she demanded, and he moaned in disappointment.

"You want to bore me to death?" he asked, looking into her chocolate eyes.

"Not now," she repeated and looked determent.

"Fine," he said arrogantly and let go of her. "Remember; I'll pick you up by eight." Then he left the court room, leaving Hermione all alone.

She sighed and left the room too, but this time only to find an old man waiting for her. He had long, white hair and beard, and his eyes were black and friendly yet very fierce. He was wearing a white and light blue kimono, and despite his age he looked like he could crush her with one look. It was none other than her old teacher. "Master Matamoso?"

"Hermione," he said and smiled. "_Shibaraku desu ne_." Hattiri Matamoso was a former vampire Hunter from Japan, and was the one to kill the vampire King one hundred years ago. He was a legend, and the best Hunter the world had ever seen. The night after Jonas died Hermione disappeared and went to Japan to search for the legendary Matamoso. When she found him he took her in as his apprentice, and learned her everything she had to know about the vampires and how to kill them. He taught her that with strength and discipline, and the right bond between heart, mind and body she could achieve anything. For about two and a half year she stayed as his apprentice, working and sleeping during the day, and hunting vampires at night. She left to hunt down the vampire Celeste. She hadn't seen Matamoso since. And now he stood before her, looking just as she remembered him. He was her role model. "Come," he said and reached out for her hand, "walk with me." She took his hand, and they Disapparated into a beautiful garden she didn't know where. Matamoso walked with slow steps forwards with his hands behind his back. Hermione followed him. "Your triumph was quit impressive," he said with his calm voice. "Too bad they gave you a medal for the wrong triumph." He turned to face his former student. "Celeste was more powerful than Dante. Dante was nothing but a coward. Skilful, yes, but a coward." Then a smile appeared upon his lips beneath his long moustache. "I'm very proud of you."

"_Arigato gozaimasu_," Hermione said and bowed.

"Something's bothering you, my child," Matamoso said and turned to walk again. "You're loosing your human sides; you're like the ones you hunt. Not one of them, but just _like_ them." He stopped to look at a flower on his left, admiring it in the sunlight. "You go to him when you feel less human than normally," he continued while he still admired the flower. "Your question is of course; '_How did you know_?'" He looked at her with a twisted yet friendly smile. "I can tell. Your exchange of looks today in the court room gave it away. My question is; do you love him?"

Hermione stood a moment, without talking or moving. Then she shook her head. "No, master."

"So, it's just a way of being human?" he asked.

"I don't know," Hermione sighed. "It helps, yes."

"But if you would be able to choose, you would choose to love him?" It sounded more like an answer than a question.

Hermione had never thought that way before. Was that possible? "I don't understand, master."

"You don't love him, because you don't have any choice," Matamoso said. "You're afraid."

"I'm not afraid!" Hermione said, suddenly angry.

"_Itsuwarimono_!" Matamoso roared, angry about Hermione's disrespectful outburst.

"_Shitsureishimashita, master_," Hermione said and bowed. "I don't love him, and wouldn't choose that either."

"Are you sure of that?" he asked, now calm again.

Hermione nodded. "He's nothing for me."

"Okay," he said and raised his hands in surrender. "So, where are you going now?"

"To Transylvania," Hermione said. "I'm going to kill the vampire Queen."

"Well then," he said and the flower suddenly transformed into something black and long, "you'll need this." He gave the object to Hermione.

She took the object, and she saw what it was. It was a katana inside its sheath, a deadly samurai sword she never thought she would ever be touching in her whole life. She pulled out the sword. It was light, and so silvery that it looked like it had been made earlier the same day, even though it had been existing for almost two hundred years. "The Coldryme Katana," she said silently. This was the legendary weapon Matamoso made for himself right after he started as a Hunter. It was Coldryme in the steal, and that made it fatal to vampires, and the most feared weapon known to the vampires. "But, why?"

"Because you deserve it," Matamoso said and smiled. "And you will be needing it."

"Why?"

"There are happening big things around here, Hermione," Matamoso said, now a little worried. "The Queen is strong, and so is her followers. And according to my great grandson, Saito, she's sending her greatest follower to kill you. His name is Nemo—"

"—the Nameless," Hermione ended his sentence.

"So, you've heard of him?" Matamoso asked.

"Nemo Hook, the oldest of the three brothers," Hermione said, feeling fear rise inside of her.

"So, you're doing your homework," he said, smiling proudly.

"Of course!" Hermione said.

"When you fight him, because that's the only way to get to the Queen, you have to use the sword," he said. "Fighting a Hook with guns will do you no good. These creatures are superior to the other vampires. They were the first to get bitten by the Queen. Their father, Ramon Hook, married the Queen and became the King. These three brothers are stronger and faster that any other vampire you've met. You'll be too slow to try to shoot them."

"But I'm no faster with the sword," Hermione said, looking at the Coldryme Katana.

"Dearest," Matamoso said, "this sword is original and very special. It gives you power you never, even in you wildest dreams, could imagine. You fight with this sword, and you will be a challenge they'll late forget." Then he pulled out a sword from his sleeve, like if it appeared out of nowhere. "Pull your sword," Matamoso said and raised his sword. "Show me what you got."

And with that Hermione pulled her sword and raised it in position.

"_Anata wa osoreru ka_?" Matamoso asked while holding the katana highly, ready to attack.

"_Watashi wa konjounosuwatta desu_," Hermione said and attacked. Matamoso blocked and struck, but Hermione ducked. Their movements were fast, very fast. Their swords flied in the air, and Hermione could feel that her movements were faster than she knew she was able to move.

After another five minutes of fighting Matamoso raised his hand.

"That's enough," he said, putting his sword back into his sleeve. Hermione put her sword back into its sheath. "You've improved your skills since last time. Impressive."

"I understand what you mean when you said that the sword was special," Hermione said.

"And yet you didn't feel threaten at all," Matamoso said. "When you feel threaten you can achieve more, even though you can't explain it. A human reflex." Then he smiled. "It's there, even though you feel as you're loosing your human sides." He looked up at the blue sky, and Hermione couldn't do anything but to admire his wisdom and knowledge. He was an old and respectable man. "You should return to your apartment now, Hermione," he suddenly said, still looking at the sky. "You'll need the time to get ready for tonight. I know he's planning this night."

"How do you know?" Hermione asked, dazzled.

"No, the question is; why do I care?" he said and looked at her.

"Why do you care, then, master?" Hermione asked.

"Because I want you to enjoy this evening," Matamoso said. "This may be your last night with him, or any other friend of yours."

"He's not a friend of mine," Hermione muttered.

"No, and yet you spend all of your spare time with him," Matamoso said. "That is not the point anyway. When you begin your journey to kill the vampire Queen, you may not return. Let him have this night with you. Let him make it perfect. I know he will miss you."

"You obviously don't know him," Hermione said and laughed coldly. "He's a two-faced bastard. He's hated me ever since we were children. Our relationship is very shallow."

"Are you sure about that?" Matamoso asked. "Have you asked him how he feels?"

"I know how he feels," Hermione muttered. "I'm just another toy of his."

"In my two hundred years of living I haven't met anyone as stubborn as you," Matamoso said and laughed. "Now, you should really return." He reached for her hand, and she took his hand. Then they Disapparated right outside Hermione apartment, behind a corner, so no Muggle would see them. "Now, goodbye, my dear. I'll keep in touch."

"_Shitsurei shimasu_," Hermione said and bowed. Matamoso returned her bow with a small nod. After that he disappeared, and Hermione entered her apartment.

It wasn't a big place, nothing like Draco's apartment. This one was small, with a living room, a bedroom, a kitchen, and a bathroom. And it was pretty empty, too. A bed was the only thing is the bedroom, and a bag was lying on the floor, filled with clothes. She never stayed long in her apartment before she went back out in the world, searching for vampires. Her kitchen was small, the fridge was empty and a little table was standing by the window. The living room contained only a couch, a little table and a small tv. Her bathroom was very small, containing a regular toilet, a small basin and a small shower. Only a few items were stationed in the bathroom cupboard, such as a toothbrush, toothpaste, some painkiller-pills and a hairbrush. She had almost everything in her bad. At least everything she needed.

She looked at her watch. It was two o'clock. She sighed. It was six hours until Draco was going to pick her up, and she had nothing to do until then. She thought of what Matamoso had told her earlier. This mission may be her last. If it was so she would never see Harry and Ron again. She would never see Draco again. She felt how that stung her heart. He had done so much for her, and even though she didn't love him, she saw him as her saviour. If it wasn't for him she would have loosen herself long ago. But then again, if it wasn't for him she maybe wouldn't have chosen to work alone. But not to be able to see Harry and Ron again made her whole body ache. Tears started to fall from her chocolate eyes, and she fell down on the floor next to her bag. She buried her face in her hands cried silently. Never in her childhood did she think that she would turn out to be a vampire Hunter who never saw her friends or parents and slept with her arch enemy. A wave of anger swept over her. She hadn't been faithful to her friends at all for a long time. Last time she spoke to Harry was the day before her first mission, and after that she hadn't even written to him, even though he'd sent her a letter a week for four years. She dried her tears and rose from the floor. She went into her tiny kitchen and fetched a pen and a paper and started to write a letter to Harry.

"_Dear Harry,_

_I'm so sorry I haven't written you any letters at all. I really feel ashamed about that. Well, I'm writing to you now, though. Today I received my medal. It wasn't that special, actually. The only special thing today was that I met my old tutor Hattiri Matamoso. I'm sure you've heard of him. After Jonas's death I – as you know – disappeared, and went searching for Hattiri Matamoso. When I found him he took me into his temple and taught me how to be a Hunter. For two a half year I lived in Japan, learning the values of discipline and strength, and killing vampires all over the world. It was a time filled with adventures. At day I trained in Matamoso's temple, and at night I went out in the world, killing vampires. You'd be amazed how far you can Apparate once you've freed your mind. I left the temple to hunt down Celeste. For six months I chased him all around the globe. At one point, when I tracked him down in a desert in Mexico, he almost killed me. He was seconds away from biting me when a Mexican hiker threw a stone at him, and I had time to pull my gun. But before I was able to shoot in the complete darkness he was gone. I finally tracked him down in Paris, where we fought to the death. I shot him in the head, right between his eyes. To see how a dead creature die is very extraordinary. First there is a shriek of pain that fills your soul with agony, and then the creature start to burn from the inside, and then the corpse disappear into smoke and ashes. It not a pretty sight. _

_Anyway, after that victory I went back to England."_

She left out the part where she met Draco Malfoy, and started an affair with him, because she knew Harry wouldn't appreciate it very much.

"_I rented a cheap apartment, since hunting vampires doesn't pay you very much, and decided to stay there for a while. At a start it was really hard since I hadn't spent any time with other humans, except Matamoso, for three years. The time I spent in the Ministry was very painfully boring, but I got more money out of it that I'd got for a whole year. But after just two month of my staying, vampires massacred a whole village in the middle of nowhere in Germany. Once I got there they'd turned a whole village to vampires. It was pretty tough to kill them all. Once I was done, I'd lost the track of the vampires that'd done it. I stayed in Germany for another week, and then I got a trace of them. They were in Russia, but apparently they hadn't been killing anyone, and would unlikely do so for another week, because they'd just been fed. So I returned to England to gather my strength. Four days later I went after them. I found them in a forest in Russia. They were three, and they were pretty strong together, but eventually I killed all of them. _

_Oh, no! Here I am, writing to you, and all I can do is to tell you about all the vampires I've killed! I'm so sorry, but that is all I've done, actually. Well, after I killed them I went back to England, killing unimportant vampires at night in the area. And now for two weeks ago, Dante started to kill people in the north of Scotland. So I hunt him down and killed him, as you know. And here I am now, writing a letter to you. _

_Matamoso told me today that my next mission may be my last, though. So I'm afraid that I may never see you again, my friend. And if it is so, I want you to tell Ron that I love him, and wish him all luck with his marriage. And I want you to know that I love you, and that I hope you all luck in the world for your journey. I hope the monks take good care of you. _

_Love,_

_Hermione." _

She folded the letter and wrote Harry's name on the envelope. Then she opened the window and whistled a bit. A big, brown owl came flying towards her and sat down on the table. "Take this to Harry Potter," she said and attached the letter by the birds ankle. Then the owl flew out of the window and disappeared out of sight. Then she sighed deeply and went to her bed to get some sleep. She nearly fell asleep before she'd put her head upon the pillow.

She'd slept a dreamless sleep, only to wake up, realising that it was only thirty minutes left until Draco would pick her up. "Shoot!" she muttered and rose from the bed. She yawned and looked out the window. It wasn't raining, which surprised her. She hurried into the tiny bathroom to take a shower. Once she stood in the shower she realised that she didn't have any appropriate clothes for such an expensive restaurant as the Golden Head. The only clothes she had was the clothes she used for hunting; black, tight pants, black boots, black, tight sweaters, and the suit she wore earlier that day.

When she was done showering the wrapped a towel around her body and went into her bedroom to dig something up from her bag. She decided to wear the skirt from her suit and a regular black sweater to go with that. It wasn't the prettiest of clothing, but it was the best she owned. She got dressed and went into the bathroom. It was then she realised she didn't own any make-up at all. She sighed deeply and went back into the bedroom to get her wand. She cast a beauty-spell over her, and a spell to dry her hair. Once again she went into the bathroom, and looked into the mirror. She felt prettier than she'd done in over three years. She left the bathroom to once again enter her bedroom, this time to put back the clothes she'd thrown out of her bag. Suddenly she felt two hands around her waist, and she froze in the spot.

"You're early," Hermione said coldly.

"Well, only ten minutes," Draco breathed in her ear.

"Why didn't you use the door, as a gentleman?" Hermione asked, now even colder.

"Now, what's the point of being a wizard if you don't use magic?" he asked and let go of her, and she spun around to face him. He eyed her from head to toe, and then arched an eyebrow. "Well, you can't go to the Golden Head dressed like that!"

"Well, I'm sorry to make you disappointed, but this is the neatest I've got," Hermione said.

"No," Draco said, "you've got this." He held up a gorgeous black dress in front of her and smiled victoriously.

Hermione was shocked, but then a little bit angry. "Why did you buy me a dress?!"

"Because you needed it," he said and shrugged.

"And how can you possible know that?" Hermione was almost shaking of anger. She wasn't only angry that he bought her a dress, but also that he knew her size, her taste and that she needed it.

"Can you for once stop your pathetic arguments and just put it on?" Draco said and tossed her the dress, a little bit annoyed.

"No," Hermione said. "I don't want your money, Malfoy." Then she gave him the dress and put on her shoes.

"Well, I'm sorry, but we're not leaving until you've put on that dress," Draco said and looked down on her.

She glared at him for a moment, but then she sighed and took the dress again. "Fine," she muttered and went towards the bathroom.

"Why don't you dress in here?" Draco asked and smirked. "It's not like I've never seen you naked before." But she ignored him and continued into the bathroom, locking the door after her.

She knew it was useless to lock the door; if he wanted to enter he could just Apparate. But she didn't care. She locked the door anyway. She slipped out of the skirt and sweater and stepped into the black dress. It was exactly her size. It was tight, and pretty short, but it was the most gorgeous piece of cloth she'd ever had on. She had to change her mind; _now_ she felt prettier than she had done in over three years. She had to change her make-up, though, or else she would feel extremely troubled by the fact that it didn't match the dress. _What's up with me?_ She thought to herself. _I never care if things don't match._ She sighed deeply and recast the beauty-spell. This time it matched the dress perfectly. She unlocked the door and stepped out of the bathroom. Draco was smiling at her.

"I knew it would fit perfectly," he said victoriously.

"How did you know my size?" Hermione asked, still a little bit cold.

"I'm an expert," he smirked.

"Whatever," Hermione muttered. "Let's go." She put on her coat and her black high heel pumps.

"Fine," Draco said simply and opened the door for her.

"Wait," Hermione suddenly said. "I forgot my purse."

"Oh, come on!" Draco said annoyed. "You won't need any purse! Let's go!"

"Fine," Hermione said and stepped out of the apartment and locked the door. Then she grabbed Draco's arm and they Disapparated to Diagon Alley. The Golden Head was the fanciest restaurant around, and only people with high status could ever get a table.

They stepped into the fancy restaurant, and workers started to swirl around them, taking their coats and bowing. Then the headwaiter came up to them.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy!" he said with a French accent. "Your table eez teez way." Then he walked away with silly and feminine steps. Draco and Hermione followed. The headwaiter lead them to a fancy table, pretty separated from the other tables. He pulled out the chair for Hermione, and then went away to get the menus.

"Well, this is a fancy place," Hermione sighed and looked around. "Why did you take me here?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Draco asked.

Hermione glared at him. "You know that I don't love you, that I never will and that I know that you don't love me either."

"I know that, Granger," Draco said. "Let's say that we're here only in a friendly cause."

"We can never be friends," Hermione said. "So why are we here?"

"Well, we both have to eat, don't we?" Draco said and smirked.

"You're impossible, do you know that?" Hermione muttered, and then the headwaiter came with their menus.

"I'll be back in five minutes," he said and left the table.

"So, what do you want?" Draco asked as he went through the menu.

"Merlin!" Hermione almost shouted. "No, this is too expensive!"

"Now I get offended," Draco said and looked at her. "Granger, I am Manager of the Economy Department. Don't you think that I have money enough to pay us dinner?"

"But _why _are you spending all this money on _me_?!" she asked furiously.

"You don't appreciate any nice gesture, do you?" Draco asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! Yes, I do!" Hermione said. "But I don't understand! You've always hated me!"

"Hate is overestimated," Draco said and looked down in the menu. "Now, what do you want to eat?"

"You know I still hate you, right?" Hermione said, still looking at him.

Draco sighed annoyed and frustrated and put the menu away. Then he leaned forwards a bit and growled lowly; "You don't seem to hate me when I'm fucking you."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. She was offended. It wasn't the same thing at all. Their sex had nothing to do with her hating him. She was just using him, she still loathed him.

"Now, chose what you want to eat," he growled and his eyes could make her blood freeze.

With only a glare she looked in her menu. "I want a Cesar-salad."

"Waiter!" Draco shouted, and the headwaiter came strutting towards them.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy," he said.

"A Cesar-salad for her, and fired duck for me," Draco said. "Oh, and a bottle of firewhiskey."

"Une Salade á la Cesar for ze lady, and un Gourmet le Canard for you," the headwaiter said and wrote it down. "I'll be back soon wiz ze firewhiskey." Then he went away with his silly and feminine steps.

"So, what did that old fool tell you today?" Draco asked.

"Don't you dare call my master 'old fool'," Hermione growled under her breath.

"Well, that's what he is," Draco said and smirked.

"For your information, Malfoy, master Matamoso is ten times wiser than you," Hermione spat furiously.

"He's a darn old fool, just like Dumbledore!" Draco said.

"Dumbledore has nothing to do with this," Hermione muttered.

"Oh, I forgot," Draco smirked. "Dumbledore is no longer a friend of yours, am I right?"

"That's none of your business," Hermione muttered. "I hold no grudge against Dumbledore."

"But I've heard differently," Draco said. "He wanted to give you a job as professor, am I right? But you turned it down, 'cause you already got a job; vampire Hunter. Dumbledore didn't like that at all, did he?"

"He told me it was dangerous," Hermione said, "nothing else."

"No, I heard that he got rather furious and said that your stupidity would kill you one day," Draco smirked amused. "And that you told him that you didn't want to end up like him; old and lonely, and that you preferred to hang out with immortals."

Hermione glared at him. He had absolutely nothing to do with that.

"I don't know, maybe you _want _to get bitten," Draco said coldly and challenging.

That was it. She didn't risk her life almost every night to be accused for wanting to _be _like the monsters she _killed_. She glared at him coldly and rose from her chair. Then she walked away from the table, grabbed her coat and left the restaurant with determent steps, leaving curious looks after her. Once again she was reminded exactly why she hated Draco Malfoy; he was nothing but an arrogant bastard. With furious steps she walked through the empty street. She made a turn into a dark alley, and suddenly bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" she spat.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" It was a man, according to the voice, and he lit his wand. "No way! Hermione Granger?"

"Do I know you?" Hermione asked and looked at the dark haired man.

"It's me! Blaise Zabini!" the man said.

"Oh, yes," Hermione said coldly, "the Slytherin."

"Merlin! You're alive!" Blaise said amazed.

"Why is everybody surprised?!" Hermione asked.

"Oh, no, not in a negative way!" Blaise hurried to say. "I think you're amazing!"

"Well, thank you," Hermione said and smiled.

"Well, well," a voice said behind her. "Isn't it Mr Zabini himself?"

"Malfoy," Blaise said coldly.

"Are you following me?" Hermione asked furiously and turned to the blonde.

"I wanted to make sure that you came home safely," Draco said and smirked. "So, Blaise, old friend, what are you doing here?"

"We're not friends anymore, Malfoy," Blaise growled lowly. "This is an official place, right?"

"Trying to make a move on Granger, ey?" Draco smirked. "Well, don't. She's with me." Then he put his right arm around her waist.

"Is that true?" Blaise asked in disbelief and looked at Hermione.

"Well, not anymore," Hermione said and moved Draco's arm.

"Anyway," Blaise said. "I'm writing a magazine, and I would love to interview you someday."

"No, she doesn't want to—"

"That would be lovely," Hermione smiled.

"Great," Blaise said. "Here's my card. You can call me anytime, or visit my office in Muggle-London."

"Muggle-London?" Hermione asked and took the card. "I thought you hated Muggles."

"Well, apart from some others," he said and glared at Draco, "I can't see anything wrong about Muggles."

"How refreshing so see that _someone's _matured since Hogwarts," Hermione said and smiled and also glared at Draco. Then she turned to Blaise again. "I will call you when I get time."

"Great," Blaise said. "I really want to talk to you. Well, I should probably go. Hermione." He gave her a small nod and turned to Draco. "Malfoy." Then he put on a hood and walked away through the alley.

Hermione turned her attention to Draco. "What was all that about?"

"He just turned out to be missing a life," Draco said and shrugged. "We should go, too."

"_We_?" Hermione chuckled. "Malfoy, I'm going home alone."

This made Draco laugh. "Silly little Granger," he smirked. "You know that as long you're with me, you won't go home alone." He put his arm back around her waist and put the other arm around it too.

"Let go of me," Hermione said.

"It's kind of funny, actually," Draco smirked. "It always starts with 'let go of me'."

"Oh, this time I really mean it!" Hermione growled and reached for her wand. Suddenly she realised that her wand was back in her apartment.

"Too bad," Draco smirked at her realisation and pulled her closer. "You know you can't resist me."

"Will you ever stop flatter yourself?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, it's just a fact, dear," Draco said softly. He leaned down and kissed her lips.

Hermione wanted to fight him, but she just couldn't. She never could. Despite her denial, she needed him, badly.

Their lips parted, and Draco looked into Hermione's chocolate eyes. "You know where this will end."

A tear rolled down from her eye, and she nodded. She didn't want to, but she had to.

"Fine then," Draco said. "Let's go." And then they Disapparated into Draco's luxurious apartment in the middle of London. Once inside, Draco took Hermione's coat and tossed it aside and grabbed Hermione by her waist to kiss her roughly.

She answered the kiss and he move one of his hands to her thick, brown and curly hair. He explored the insides of her mouth with his tongue, and pulled her even closer.

_I shouldn't do this,_ Hermione thought. _I shouldn't let him do this. This is wrong, Hermione! This is so wrong! _And yet she couldn't stop it from happening. She felt his hands running up and down her thighs, and she couldn't deny the tingling feeling inside of her. She felt so alive, so human. Draco moved his lips to her throat, and Hermione moaned a bit in pleasure, and once again Hermione was reminded exactly why she was sleeping with Draco Malfoy; he was a hell of a lover. She could feel his breaths growing faster, and she started to breath faster as well. He lifted her up by her bottom and she put her legs around his waist, then he carried her into his big bedroom and put her down upon the bed. He placed himself on top of her and kissed her roughly. His hands ran all over her body, and Hermione felt his erected limb against her stomach.

"I can feel that you're excited," Hermione breathed. "Maybe it's you who can't resist me."

"I'm enjoying every second of your presence, Granger," Draco breathed in her ear. "And the fact that you're so desperately trying to hide your true desires turns me on even more." Then he moved his hands to her back so he could unzip her black dress.

_Vlocter Castle, Transylvania;_

A woman was looking out a window of the fifth floor in the big castle.

She was a very beautiful woman with long, raven hair and pale, flawless skin. Her body was gorgeously slim, and any man on earth would die for her smile. Her eyes were icy blue, and her lips were as red as blood. She looked like if she was nineteen years old.

She tore her eyes from the moon and settled them upon a man in the garden. "_Nemo_," she whispered in the most beautiful tone, and the man turned and looked straight into her eyes. "_Come to me, Nemo_," she whispered again, and the man nodded. She smiled and turned around, only to face the man named Nemo.

"You called for me, my Queen," he said. His voice was smooth and beautiful, just as he was. His hair was long and raven, and his eyes were grey as steel. His skin was pale and flawless, and his smile made every woman on earth melt down to nothingness. He was slim, muscular and tall. He looked to be around twenty-five years old.

"I did indeed," the Queen said. Then she turned to the window again. "I am worried, Nemo," she said. "This Hunter is like none other. The only one I have seen during my existence that has been better is Hattiri Matamoso. I am afraid that she might success with what he failed to do."

"No one will succeed to kill you on my watch," Nemo said.

"And you know that I will trust you until the very end," she said. "But no one knows this Hunter, for she is a mere girl from England. She does not have any Hunter blood in her veins, and is from no ancient wizarding family. Impossible to track down by blood. I believe Celeste failed while fighting this mere girl."

"Celeste was weak, my Queen," Nemo said. "Let me track her down. My brother will watch over you and make sure you will be out of harm."

"Your remaining brother is not even half as powerful as you are, Nemo," the Queen said and turned to face him. "I want you to be here. I need you here."

"I will be back before she comes," he reassured her and bowed.

"Remember," she said, "treat her with respect. She is after all my killer."

"As I told you; not on my watch," Nemo said again and disappeared into the darkness.


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: So, here's the third chapter in this story. I see there's very little reviews, but I'll keep on writing in case there's someone who wants to read. It's a little bit sad and boring, though, because I don't get any feedback from anyone of you guys. I hope someone can do me a favor and review, 'cause that would make me happy. Have aice day, ev'rybody.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Master of Puppets_**

**Chapter Three**

_Dolls of voodoo, all stuck with pins; one for each of us, and our sins._

Hermione walked around in Draco's big apartment, wearing nothing but one of his big shirts. The previous day had been so full of surprises, so she didn't know what to think. She sat down by the kitchen table and looked out the window on the rising morning sun. Draco was still asleep, but she wasn't surprised. He always stayed long in bed. Hermione yawned and rose from the chair to make some coffee.

Maybe it was the warming morning sunlight that streamed into Draco's bedroom window that woke him up, or just the fresh smell of new made coffee. Anyhow he was now standing by the kitchen door, looking at the brunette by the widow.

"Good morning," she said.

"Mornin'," he said ad yawned. Then he took a cup of coffee and joined her by the window.

Hermione watched the new woken blonde next to her as he put his arm around her waist. "I borrowed your shirt."

"I noticed," he smiled and kissed her forehead.

The mornings were the time she liked him the most. He was never mean or arrogant in the mornings at all, except if he was having a really bad morning. Mostly he was very cuddly and romantic, but that wore off as the day went further.

"Look, I'm sorry for last night," he said while his lips lingered on her forehead. "I understand why you were upset."

"Did you mean it?" she asked quietly.

"No," he whispered. "But you know me, don't you? I always gets the urge to insult someone."

"I know," Hermione mumbled.

"So, we're good?"

Hermione looked into his grey eyes. "We're never good, Malfoy."

"I know," Draco said.

"But we can pretend," Hermione said, "for now." Then she kissed him softly and took a zip of her coffee.

_Meanwhile somewhere in France;_

A brief wind passed by, and the sun was rising over the hills. A man walked slowly through the streets of the little village where people were rushing by with fresh baked bread and delicious fruit. His elegant shadow followed him while he walked with slow pace. A young woman with a fruit basket rushed by and crashed accidentally into his side and fell to the ground.

"_Oh! Pardon, monsieur!_" she shrieked.

"_Tu parles anglaise?" _he asked and took her hand to helped her up.

"Yes, monsieur," she said and breathed faster. Her brown eyes met his beautiful grey, and she got completely tongue-tied.

"Good, because my French has not been used in a while," he said and smiled charmingly.

"Oh," she said weakly.

"What is your name, mademoiselle?" he asked.

"M-Monique," she almost whispered.

"Well, a pleasure to meet you, Monique," he said and kissed her hand. "Now I have to continue my journey. I hope you will have a very nice day." Then he let go of her hand and continued walking in the same slow pace, leaving a dreamy girl behind. He was a bit hungry though, and that girl looked very tasty. But he knew the strict rules; he had to pick his victim very closely, and not randomly from the streets, and absolutely not a young and innocent woman. But he was hungry, and she looked tasty. He tried to decide whether to follow the rules or break them. Then he took a deep breath. "If we ever meet again, Monique, you will certainly be my victim," he whispered, sure that she heard it, deep inside her head. Then he continued down the road towards his final destination.

_Draco's apartment, London, England;_

Hermione was reading the Daily Prophet by the kitchen table while Draco was in the shower. Suddenly she hear a knock on the window. She looked up, and was surprised by the sight of a snow white owl.

"Hedwig?" she asked and opened the window. The white owl flew inside and landed on the table. She had a letter tied to her wrist. It was from Harry. "How did you find me?" she asked and caressed the bird over its feathers. Then she picked up the letter and started to read.

"_Dear Hermione,_

_I know you have a lot to do, and can't answer my letters, but I send them anyway. I just wanted you to know that I'm coming home tomorrow. I know that you're supposed to be in London for at least a month, so I was planning on visiting you. I hope you'll receive this letter, so my arrival won't be a surprise._

_Yours truly,_

_Harry."_

Hermione couldn't believe it. He was coming home? Apparently he didn't receive her letter. Otherwise she knew he'd wrote something about it. But was he really coming home? And what day? If he had wrote that letter a day ago he would be coming this day, but when?

"Isn't that Potter's owl?" Draco asked as he entered the kitchen with only a towel hanging on his hips.

"Yes," she said. "He's coming home."

"Great," he said ironically.

"Well, excuse me, but I haven't seen my best friend in four years!" Hermione said.

"And you're sure that he's still your best friend?" he asked.

"Of course!" Hermione gasped.

"Well, I wouldn't be too sure if I were you," Draco said and smirked. "I mean, four years can change a lot. You've experienced things that's changed you as a person, and I bet he's changed too. What if you've just… grown apart?"

Hermione had never thought about it that way. What if they _had _grown apart? "I know we haven't," Hermione lied, maybe not to him, but certainly to herself.

"Well, I think you have," Draco said.

"He's sent me a letter almost every month for four years," Hermione muttered. "I still know him."

"Oh, yes, you maybe know him still," Draco said and took a glass of water, "but are you sure that he'll like what you've become?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione shot.

"You're broken, Granger," Draco said. "You know you are. Otherwise you wouldn't give up without a fight when we met a year ago."

Hermione knew he was right. She knew that her job was eating her alive, and that she would never be the same as she was before. It scared her sometimes that Draco knew more about her than she did herself. What if Harry would hate who she'd become? She really didn't want to think that way, but the fact was inescapable. And if Harry was about to stay for a longer while she wasn't sure if she could hide her and Draco's relationship, and she knew Harry's reaction if he found out. He would hate Hermione for that, and maybe return to Thailand. Then she started to think about her last mission. Maybe it was best if Harry went back to Thailand, because Hermione wasn't sure if she could bare to see Harry again when she knew that it might be their last time together.

"You're right," she muttered. "But he's coming home and expects to see me."

"Well," Draco said, "you can either meet him and make him hate you completely or make sure you won't meet him, so he will continue to think that you're the same know-it-all he's always known."

"He will find out sooner or later," Hermione sighed. "There's no point of hiding myself."

"Well then," Draco said and laughed a bit, "why are you wondering what to do?"

"I'm not," Hermione said.

Draco looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, you do. It's very obvious you do, Granger."

"You don't know that!" Hermione yelled. "I've never said it! I know exactly what to do!" Then she let Hedwig out, and after that she went into Draco's bedroom to get dressed. She put on the black dress and went straight to the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"I have to get home," Hermione said shortly while she put on her shoes.

"So, I can't even have a goodbye-kiss?" he asked.

Hermione sighed and looked at him as he stood in the big and open kitchen. "I think you've had enough for today." Then she left the apartment and started to walk towards her own. Harry was coming to visit her, and she should be glad. She hadn't met her friend in a long time, and she didn't want to ruin this. But one thing bothered her very much, though; how to tell him that she was sleeping with Draco Malfoy, because she knew that she had to tell him, sooner or later. She knew she would have to pay for her sins, it was only a matter of time. But she didn't want to think about this anymore. She could put more energy into it later.

Then she thought about someone; Blaise Zabini. She knew that she had left the card by Draco's bed since she didn't bring her peruse. But she remembered the address, and she made a turn to the right direction.

She walked through the narrow alley until she found the right house. "_Spells" _was written on the door, and she opened it and stepped in. She saw about twenty people sitting by tables and writing frenetically on parchments, probably writing articles and other stuff.

"Excuse me," she said to the nearest person – a red haired woman. "Where can I find Mr Blaise Zabini?"

"Over there," the woman said stressed and pointed towards a door.

"Thank you," Hermione said and walked to the door where the red haired woman had pointed. Blaise's name was spelled in the door, and she knocked.

"_If it's you, Jeanie, I've told you I have no time!"_ she heard from inside.

"It's me, Hermione Granger," she said and knocked again. The only thing she heard was some noise, and then the door opened, and the black haired boy was standing in front of her with messy hair and with an untied tie. He looked really tired and stressed out.

"Hermione," he breathed. "You came!"

"I was just passing by," she said and smiled.

"Come in, come in!" Blaise said and moved from the doorway. "I'm sorry, it's a bit messy in here…"

And yes, it was messy indeed. Paper was laying everywhere, and it was almost impossible to see the floor. He swept away some paper from a chair and told her to sit down, which she did.

"So," he said, "how's it going?"

"Good," Hermione said. "Thanks for asking."

"You're welcome," Blaise said and took a seat behind his desk. "Now, the reason I wanted to interview you is that your job must be the most interesting job ever! And, you are like a heroine to the magically world, and you should be to the Muggle-world too!"

"I'm flattered," Hermione smiled.

"So," Blaise started and dug through some of his paper, and grabbed a pencil. "What have you been up to since Hogwarts?"

"Well, that's pretty obvious, isn't it?" Hermione said with a laugh.

"Well, of course," Blaise said, "but you must have done something more, right? I mean, how long did it take for you to get your first mission?"

"I had only worked on the Ministry for a month when I got my first mission," Hermione explained.

"How did you learn everything you needed to learn in a month?"

"Well, as you know, I'm a know-it-all, and I already knew some of the things," Hermione said and looked at Blaise. He couldn't have forgotten about the know-it-all bookworm Granger, right?

"Well, I know you are," Blaise said, "but still. Isn't it much to learn? I mean, basic fact, fighting, the rules, everything!"

"I knew that already," Hermione said. "The only thing I actually needed was equipment."

"I see," Blaise said. "So, what happened on your first mission?"

Hermione didn't want to answer that question really. She had enough problem dealing with it as it was. "I lost my partner," she finally said and sighed. "After that I've never worked with anyone again."

"I've heard that you disappeared for about three years, and that you returned to England after killing a dangerous vampire in France," Blaise said. "It that true?"

"Yes."

"Where were you all those years?"

"In Japan."

"And how long are you planing on staying in England?"

"I don't know," Hermione said thoughtfully. "Harry is coming home, so I guess I'll be home until he goes back out in the world again."

Blaise looked at her and it looked like he was thinking about something. Then suddenly he put away the pencil and looked more serious. "Is it true that the only way to kill the vampire race is to kill the vampire Queen?"

Hermione was surprised by his question. "How did you know?"

"I'm a journalist," he said. "I know. But if I should be honest I've been interested in vampires for a longer while."

"Oh," Hermione said darkly.

"Oh no!" Blaise hurried to say. "Nothing like that! I mean, it is the war between magicians and vampires that's taking my interests."

"I see," Hermione said. "And you want to join? Fight for the good side, right?" She was still dark in her expression, and she didn't find anything good in what he said whatsoever.

"Look, Hermione," Blaise said and sighed, "I know you don't do partnership, but I figured that you might need someone by your side when you're fighting the Queen. I would love to—"

"I'll be fine, thank you," Hermione said and rose. "I think were done here."

"No!" Blaise shouted. "Don't go! We've got more to talk about!"

"Look, Blaise," Hermione said. "It's a very dangerous job, and I'm risking my life every second of it. I don't want you to take that risk."

"If you can, then I'm able to do it, too," Blaise said.

"I've trained martial arts, and gun- and sword technique for four years," Hermione said. "And how many times have you used any of it? None? These vampires are immune to magic."

"I know!" Blaise said, a little bit angry. "I've been killing them here in London! I know how to do it!"

"What?!" Hermione shouted. "You have been risking your life? And I must say that you've been risking your life in a very unprofessional way!"

"I've lived to tell the tale, right?!" Blaise shouted. "I think I'm qualified to go with the professionals, don't you think?!"

"Blaise," Hermione said and sighed and sat down on the chair again. "What you have been killing is not the creatures I'm hunting. The ones I'm hunting are superiors to your creatures' superiors. Got it? It's on a very different level!" She sighed once again, and looked into Blaise's topaz eyes. "You can't come with me."

"Well, I'm coming anyway." His determent face showed that he really meant it. "There's no way you can stop me."

"Fine," Hermione muttered. "But I won't blame myself if you fall dead."

"And you shouldn't," Blaise said. "But, back to the important stuff. I've recently found out where the Queen's lair is. It's called Vlocter Castle, Transylvania."

"How did you find that out?" Hermione asked, quite impressed.

"I'm a good journalist," he said and smiled. "Now, I've also found out some interesting news about the Hook brothers."

"You knows about the Hooks?"

"Of course! What do you take me for?!" Blaise looked offended for a moment, but then returned to his serious face. "It appears that the third brother is dead. Well, you know… _dead_ dead."

This was shocking news, indeed. "For how long?"

"Four years."

"Which brother?"

"The youngest."

"Do the other brothers know who killed him?"

"Yes, they do," Blaise said. Then his face looked worried. "And since vampires are very sensitive when it comes to persons near their hearts, I think the other two brothers will seek and destroy the killer."

"Who killed him?"

"You did."

_Paris, France;_

_The smell of innocent blood is always the sweetest_, Nemo thought as he walked through the streets of Paris. His breaths were calm and regular no matter which speed he had, since he actually didn't have to breath at all, but his chest rose and fell just to make it look normal. People were passing by, and all the females gave him a second look. Then a girl with beautifully red hair and green eyes passed him as he walked, and made his throat run dry. She smelled so delicious. He knew that if he gave her one specific look, she would stop, and only for him.

_Her blood must taste delicious! _He thought. He just had to know. But, then he reminded himself about the rules. She was an innocent female. But she was a beautiful one, and she smelled heavenly. He wanted her. But just when he was about to face her his phone rang.

"Snake," he growled in the phone.

"_I have news."_

"You are calling in a very bad time, Snake."

"_It's about the Hunter."_

"What about her?"

"_She's going to stay in England for a while." _

"How can you be sure?"

"_I just know."_

"I am on my journey there."

"_You won't forget our agreement, right?" _

"When I have found her I will take you to the Queen."

"_Good. Now, I don't know how much time we have left until she'll find out." _

"Find a way to keep her from finding out."

"_When can you be here?"_

"Tonight."

_Blaise Zabini's office, London, England;_

Blaise returned into the room after making a phone call to someone Hermione didn't know. She had still hard to understand that the vampire that killed Jonas so many years ago actually was a Hook brother. Jacob Rosario, born (and dead) as Jacob Hook, was there when Hermione had her first mission. She had met a Hook brother, and had lived to tell the tale.

"I'm sorry for that," Blaise said and took a seat behind his desk again. "What were you saying?"

"I wasn't the one who killed him," she said. "Jacob bit Jonas, and Jonas had Coldryme in his blood."

"Really?" Blaise asked and Hermione nodded. "But that changes everything!"

"The thing is," Hermione said, "that they can't possibly know that Jonas killed him and not I, since I was the Hunter, and not Jonas. The Hooks may be smart, but they can't have found that out since Jonas is dead." But then Hermione started to think. "But on the other hand… how could they've found out that I was there? I'm a Hunter without any blood trace."

"What do you mean?"

"They can't track me down by blood," Hermione explained. "I'm from no Hunter family, and I'm the only magician in my family."

"So you're practically safe?" Blaise asked with a sigh of relief.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"So that means that you can act without they knowing where you are?"

"I don't know," Hermione said. "It has been like that with the other vampires, but I don't know how it is with the Hooks."

Hermione had been in Blaise's office for more than three hours, and she was starting to worry about Harry's arrival.

"Look, Blaise," she said, "I have to get home. But, I can stop by tomorrow."

"Okay " Blaise said. "I'll see you then."

"Bye," Hermione said and left the office, and the house. She started to walk towards her apartment since she realised that she didn't have her wand with her.

_Bloody hell! _She thought when she felt how her feet started to hurt. She had never worn high heels in such a long time before. She took of her shoes and walked barefoot the rest of the way.

When she finally reached her apartment she fell exhausted down on her bed and moaned.

"Bloody feet!" she complained. Then suddenly she heard someone in the kitchen, and that someone was coming into her bedroom.

"So, you're finally home." The voice was very familiar, and in warmed Hermione's heart more than anything else.

"Harry!" she cried and jumped right on him. "When did you get here?"

"An hour ago, or so," he said and shrugged.

"Oh, I have missed you!"

"And I've missed you!" Harry said and put her arms around her. "Let me look at you." He grabbed her face in his hands and looked right into her chocolate eyes with his green. "You're different," he said. "You look so… tormented."

"Oh, if you just knew," Hermione sighed and moved his hands away from her face. "But enough talking about me, how have you been?"

"Fantastic!" Harry sang. "Oh, I've been to so many beautiful places in this world! I've experienced to many things! But I like the temple in Thailand. Hhu Li, the abbot, offered me a place as a monk, so I'm thinking about becoming a monk for a year or so."

"What's the point of that?" Hermione asked. "I mean, you're not religious, right?"

"No, but just to understand their lifestyle. It's very fascinating."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione smiled. "I'm so glad to see you!" She gave him another hug and sighed in relief.

Harry was also different. He was a bit taller, and his skin was darker, probably because of the Asian sun. His eyes glowed with such intense, and his smile was coming from the heart. He was happy.

"Now," he said, "I want to hear everything about your life."

The time went by, and Harry and Hermione sat by the kitchen table and drank tea. It was now past five in the afternoon, and the both of them had talked about everything that had happened the last four years. Hermione left Draco out from her story though, because she didn't want to tell Harry. At least not now. She wanted to spend some time with him first. But she decided to tell him about her new mission.

"Well," Harry said. "There's something you should know."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I already knew about that," he said.

Hermione didn't know what to say. How on earth did he know that?

"I met someone in Romania, and he told me everything about the Queen," Harry said. "I came here as fast as I could. I don't care about what you say, I'm going with you to the end."

"No, Harry," Hermione said. "You could die. I don't want to risk that."

"You risked your life for me while we were hunting Voldemort," Harry said. "I owe you this."

"Harry," Hermione said. "I appreciate that you care, but this is something I should do alone."

"I always said that when Voldemort was alive, but you didn't care," Harry said. "This time, I don't care. I'm coming with you."

Hermione sighed. So, now she had two men that would follow her all the way to Transylvania, but she didn't know it either of them liked each other. "Fine," she said, "but just so you know, Blaise Zabini is also coming."

"I can live with that," Harry said and smiled.

_Camden Town, London, England;_

The darkness had fallen, and Nemo was walking through Camden Town. After his long journey he'd finally arrived to London. He knew, from Snake, that the Hunter's apartment was placed near Regent's Park, but he didn't know the exact position. But that wasn't the first place he was about to visit. He turned into a dark and narrow alley and walked towards an old and deserted house. He opened the door and stepped inside. The house hadn't been used for centuries, and the dust laid in thick layers on the floor and furniture. He walked up the narrow stair and into a dark room. A candle was lit, and a man with a hood was sitting in a armchair.

"Nemo," the man said.

"Snake," Nemo said lowly.

"You came on time," Snake said.

"Of course," Nemo said. "I am always on time."

"No doubt," Snake said. "What are we going to do with the Hunter?"

"Kill her," Nemo said. "What is her name?"

"Hermione Granger," Snake said.

"A beautiful name."

"She's very bright and no one to underestimate."

"No Hunter is to underestimate," Nemo said simply. "At least not the ones that has been trained by the one and only Hattiri Matamoso."

"That old fool don't scare me," Snake said.

"Well," Nemo said, "that so called 'old fool' killed my father, Ramon Hook."

"Do I have to remind you about your father's weakness?" Snake asked.

"My father had great power," Nemo shot. "Do not think that you can thrash talk him in front of me!"

"I didn't trash talk him," Snake said. "I just said that he had a weakness. He loved the Queen all too much, so he gave his own life to Matamoso. He was defenceless, and yet Matamoso killed him merciless." Snake looked at the vampire, and Nemo felt hatred against the man in the hood.

"Love is no weakness," Nemo growled. "Love is strength."

"Well, maybe true love is," Snake said, "but you knew that the Queen didn't love your father, right?"

A knife stabbed Nemo's heart as he mentioned the Queen's love to his father. He knew that she never loved him, and that Ramon had been fighting for her love. He also remembered the Queen's sorrow when Ramon died. He remembered it like a thorn in his heart. No one could grief like the Queen. Her sorrow could make the bravest of all men afraid of the dark, and the happiest fool on earth the most depressed being in the world. Her pain was everybody else's pain. Her happiness was everybody else's happiness. Nemo knew this very well.

"But that was not it all, right?" Snake said, and Nemo was sure, that underneath the hood, Snake was smirking. "You knew that your brother, Castor, also loved the Queen, and so did you."

Awful memories about this topic flashed by inside Nemo's head, and it felt like the great hole from the knife in his heart, grow bigger. "We've all paid for our sins."


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N:** So, here's the fourth chapter in this story. Once again, there hasn't been many people to review. It a bit sad. But, it's your desicion. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Master of Puppets**_

**Chapter Four**

_Lady Justice has been raped. _

The night had arrived to London, and Harry was asleep on Hermione's couch. Hermione lay awake in her bed, wondering about her future. What if she would succeed to kill the Queen? What would happen to her then? Would she quit her job, and just live like a normal witch? She knew exactly what she wanted to do; she wanted to settle down, get married, become a mother. Maybe apologise to Dumbledore and ask for another chance to teach at Hogwarts. But somehow she knew that she would never be able to do all that. She knew, from the depths of her heart, that this was to be her last mission. The end was closing in.

She heard Harry's snore from the other room; a deep and loud snore that showed that he was sleeping very deeply. He was happy, she knew that. He had a future. She knew that he would find a lovely woman to marry, and have children with. Or he would give his life to help others. He had a future. But what did Hermione have? She couldn't see anything but killing and coldness in her future, if she even had any. Her life was going further and further away from her grip. She was afraid that soon it would be out of her reach, so that her destiny would be forever settled.

"_and my soul from out that shadow  
__that lies floating on the floor  
__shall be lifted?  
__Nevermore." _

_Near Regent's Park, London, England;_

Through a window Nemo could see a brown haired woman lay awake in her bed. It was a beautiful sight for someone like him. He could feel the sweet smell from her blood, and as long as he'd existed he'd never felt a sweeter smell. She was beautiful and looked so fragile. He was hungry. He walked with silence towards the building, and when he was right beneath the window he lifted from the ground and floated up to it. Slowly he floated through the window smoothly, sure about that she didn't notice him.

"My lady," he said politely.

The woman sat up in her bed, eyes big.

"I am sorry to bother you like this, but—" he never got any further, because before he'd understood what was happening the woman had pulled a sword and was now holding it against Nemo's throat. He recognised the sword very well. The he smiled. "Ah," he said. "You must be Hermione Granger."

"Who are you, bloodsucker?" she growled lowly.

"My name is Nemo Hook," Nemo said, and he saw something change in the Hunter's eyes. Maybe it was the danger who became fear. "You do not have to worry. I am not here to kill you."

"And why should I believe you?" she asked.

"Because I would never attack you like this," Nemo said. "I have got pride, you know."

Slowly Hermione Granger lowered the sword, but was still ready to slice him up. "What are you doing here, then?"

"Actually I did not even know that you were the famous Hunter," Nemo said honestly. "I came here because I saw a beautiful lady." He smiled a bit, but realised that this Hunter was harder to flirt with than anybody else. But he knew that the most beautiful women were the hardest to get. He knew that he was supposed to kill her, but he had other things in mind. Big things. "But now when I am here, I would like to talk to you about something."

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"Put your sword away, and I will tell you," Nemo said.

The Hunter did what she was told, and sat down on the bed. "Talk."

"I was sent here by the Queen to kill you, Hermione Granger," Nemo said. "But I have something else in mind. I want us to co-operate."

"What do you mean?"

"You want to kill the Queen, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, before you can kill her, you will have to kill me and my brother," Nemo said. "Now, I want to have a fair fight, with no twists. But there is one."

"What?"

"Vengeance."

"I see," Hermione said. "You must be talking about your brother, Jacob Hook. Or as he was called later, Jacob Rosario."

"My brother never wanted to be a vampire," Nemo explained and started to wander around in the small bedroom. "And he hated my father's obsessive love to the Queen, and yes, we vampires can actually feel love. It is not as people think, that we do not have a heart or soul, because we do. It is just that we do not have a _beating _heart and a _worming _soul.

We were young when we got bitten, my brothers and I. I were twenty-five, Castor, my middle brother, was twenty and Jacob was only eighteen. Now, imagine being eighteen for over five hundred years. He was that deep boy who always thought about his existence and his meaning of life. He only stayed because of our father. He wanted to protect him. When he died, Jacob disappeared. He wanted to find a cure for this eternal curse. Therefore he decided to live in the Wizarding World, because he knew that if he was going to find the cure, it was there. He told me many times; 'I am going to the magicians! Maybe they have a way out!'. Neither I, nor Castor thought that it was a good idea, but he did not listen to us. So, he disappeared without a trace. Now, I never saw him after that, but Castor did, and according to him Jacob started to spend time with dark wizards and witches." He stopped by the window and looked out. Then he turned to Hermione. "Now, what has this to do with vengeance? Well, I have a contact here in London, called Snake. He helped me to find you, and he has helped me for a whole year now, since you were really hard to find because of your blood. In exchange for the information about you he was promised to be bitten by the Queen herself, and get the same powers as me and my brother. But he is obsessed with power, and I _know _that he want to get rid of me and my brother. Now, you and I can help each other."

"How?"

"If you help me to kill him, I will spare you life if you do not succeed to kill me," Nemo said politely.

"And loose my dignity?"

"You are not loosing your dignity for that," Nemo said.

"Let's say that I accept your suggestion, then what about your brother?" Hermione looked at the vampire with a raised eyebrow.

"Castor will not be a problem," Nemo said. "Once he knows everything he will be on our side."

"Our side?" Hermione said. "I thought you were, originally, going to kill me."

"That was what I was sent to do, yes," Nemo said. "But I never had in mind to kill you, really. But that has nothing to do with this. This is another battle."

"And now, why can't a strong and powerful creature like you kill this Snake?"

"Because I promised the Queen not to," Nemo sighed.

"What has this to do with Jacob's death?" Hermione asked.

Nemo was just about to answer when the door opened and a man's voice echoed through the room. "Hermione are you awake? I thought I heard someone else. Are you—" but he stopped when he saw the man in the room.

"Harry," Hermione said surprised. "Harry, this is—"

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked surprised and looked at Nemo.

"I was sent to kill Miss Granger here," he said. "When did you get here?"

"Yesterday," Harry said.

"Have I missed something?" Hermione asked confused. "Do you know each other?"

"This was the one I met I Romania," Harry said. "He told me about the conspiracy."

"What conspiracy?!" Hermione yelled. "What are you talking about?!"

"Any news?" Nemo asked Harry, ignoring Hermione completely.

"Blaise knows something too," Harry said. "He called me yesterday. He didn't tell me everything he knew, but he's definitely discovered something important."

"Is there someone who'd like to tell me what's going on here?!" Hermione shouted and the two men looked at her. "How do you two know each other, and how's Blaise involved in this?"

"Well," Harry said, "you see… when I was in Romania to visit Ron I met Nemo. I didn't know at first that he was a vampire, and he started to ask me all those questions about Voldemort."

"Why?"

"Because Jacob was a Death Eater," Nemo said. "I needed to know as much as I could about Voldemort and his followers, because that would maybe lead me to Jacob's killer."

"Well," Hermione said, "my partner, Jonas Peterson, killed him. Jacob bit him while he had Coldryme in his blood."

"I know," Nemo said. "But that was not the full reason to why he died."

"How can you be sure?" Hermione asked.

"Because of a letter my brother received two month before he died," Nemo said. "He said that he was getting weaker and weaker, that he had been addicted to drugs. Now, I am sure that the one who gave him the drugs put in minimal doses of Coldryme in the drugs. Not fatal doses, but enough to make a vampire weak."

"Didn't he mention anything about who'd gave him the drugs?" Hermione asked.

"No," Nemo said.

"So why do you want to kill this Snake?" Hermione asked.

"Because Snake want to kill me and my brother," he said. "And I suspect that Snake gave Jacob the drugs with the Coldryme. In that way he could kill Jacob without becoming a suspect. And, Snake was also a Death Eater."

"But vampires can't die because of drugs!" Hermione said.

"But normal people do not know that," Nemo said. "Voldemort did not know that."

"That sounds just ridiculous!" Hermione said. "Everybody should know that they don't die because of drugs!"

"I agree," Nemo said. "But I think it is because of that vampire that died in the hospital in the 60's. After that people started to think that any kind of medication could kill a vampire."

"Good point," Hermione muttered. "So, you thought Harry would know things about the Death Eaters?"

"Yes," Nemo said. "The thing is, that I do not even know what Snake looks like. But Harry said that he knew a great journalist who could help me find this man; Blaise Zabini. Blaise knows many Death Eaters, and could keep me informed. Now, I was very certain that Snake was the one who gave Jacob the drugs, and since he has informed me about you for a whole year, he must have been close to you. Now, who has been close to you the latest year?"

Hermione thought immediately about Draco, but it couldn't be him, could it? He wasn't even interested in vampires. _On the other hand_, she though, _Draco did spend time with Jacob. And he wasn't exactly devastated when he died. _

"So, Hermione," Harry said. "Who have you been close to lately?"

"Well," Hermione said, wondering about how she should put it. "The person I've been closest to must have been— well— Draco Malfoy."

"What?!" Harry spat. "But Hermione, why?!"

"Because no one was here to comfort me when I needed it!" Hermione cried.

"So, you turned to our arch enemy?!" harry spat furiously.

"Harry, he made me feel like a human again after years of coldness!" Hermione yelled.

"Well, why didn't you just—"

"Enough!" Nemo said. "Miss Granger, do you realise how dangerous this man is?"

"He's never frightened me," Hermione muttered.

"He is expecting me to take him to Transylvania anytime soon, and I would rather not," Nemo said. "I do not fear this man, but I do fear the Queen, and if she feels certain love towards him she will not let him be harmed in any possible way." Then he started to wander around again, his hands on his back. "We have little time left. Miss Granger, if I ask you to co-operate, would you accept?"

"So," Hermione said. "If I've got this right, Draco is the villain here? He made your brother weak so it would be easier for him to kill Jacob, and to make it look less suspicious?"

"Exactly," Nemo said. "After that he started to contact us, me and my remaining brother. He wanted to join us, but we said that he was not worthy enough. So, then, all of a sudden, you came out of nowhere, and proved to be the most skilled Hunter the world had ever seen, next after Matamoso. He said that he could give us information about you, so we could find you easier. We said that if he did so he would become worthy enough to call himself our brother. He was very helpful during the whole year, giving us information about where you were and who you hunted. It was not until he started to say that we, as Hooks, had the world at our feet, I started to suspect him. He started pointing out what would happen if me and my brothers were dead, which one of them already were."

"But still you're not quite sure?" Hermione said.

"I know it is him!" Nemo growled. "But, you are right, Miss Granger." Then he calmed himself. "I am not sure. That is where I need you the most. I need you to find out. I know _Snake _killed my brother, but I do not know if this Draco is _Snake._"

"But everything points at it!" Harry said. "I say we kill him!"

"No," Nemo said. "Not yet. Not until we are sure."

"But we are, aren't we?" Harry said. "I'm sure he's the villain! And even if he's not, I say we kill him anyway!"

"Since when did you start to be bloodthirsty?" Hermione asked darkly and looked at Harry.

"Since you told me that you've been sleeping with my greatest enemy!" Harry spat.

"No, Harry," Hermione said. "You're greatest enemy is dead."

"Voldemort was my greatest enemy, yes," Harry nodded, "but he didn't _sleep _with my best friend!"

"You will never let this go, will you?" Hermione sighed.

"Bloody hell I won't!" Harry roared.

"That is quite enough, Harry," Nemo said. "She is actually an adult."

"Thank you," Hermione said. "I was hoping that he didn't need a reminder of that, but apparently, he did."

"You're right," Harry sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just... I'm not exactly thrilled about the fact."

"And I understand," Hermione said. "I don't even know why I'm doing it. It just happened one night, and after that... well, it's hard to let go of the only cliff who prevents you from being thrown out in the stormy sea."

"You could have come to me," Harry said, almost in a whisper.

"I know, Harry," Hermione said, "but I was afraid that you'd hate who I'd become."

"I would never hate you, no matter who you are!" Harry said.

"Well, I am sorry to interrupt, but, do you accept, Miss Granger?" Nemo asked.

"Yes," Hermione said and looked at him. "I'm going to help you find out whether or not Draco is this Snake."

"Thank you," Nemo said. "Harry will have my phone number. Call me if you find anything."

"I will," Hermione said.

Then Nemo floated out the window and disappeared into the darkness. It would be hard for him to co-operate with such a beautiful and dangerous woman. But, he enjoyed a good challenge.

_Hermione's apartment, London, England;_

"Why did you never tell me that you actually knew one of the Hooks?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I didn't want you to worry," Harry said.

"Harry," Hermione sighed. "My job is to kill vampires like him. Not co-operate with them! He could have killed you back then!"

"No," Harry said. "He's got to much pride for that. He said so himself."

"I thought you knew better then to trust a bloodsucker!" Hermione spat.

"Didn't you trust him too, just now?" Harry asked.

"No," Hermione said. "I never trusted him. I listened to him. That's different."

"You promised to find out whether or not Malfoy is Snake," Harry said. "That is what I would call to co-operate."

"It's different," Hermione said. "If it turns out to be Draco who's Snake, then I would gladly kill him. I've given myself to him to many times for him to betray me like that."

"I would say that trusting a vampire is nothing against trusting a Malfoy," Harry muttered.

"Harry, there's nothing emotional between him and me," Hermione said. "Only sexual."

"It's no different to me!" Harry cried. "You've been intimate with him! It's a terrible crime, no matter what!"

"It's no crime," Hermione muttered. "I know you hate him, and trust me, I hate him more that I love him. But it still doesn't make any difference. I'm a grown up now, Harry. I've got my own life to follow. Besides, now that I promised that bloodsucker to find out if Draco is Snake, then I'll have to spend time with him, whether you like it or not."

"I suppose so," Harry sighed.

"Now, I'd like to go to sleep again," Hermione said.

"Of course. Goodnight!" Then he walked out of the room to lay down in the couch again.

The morning sun was rising outside Hermione's window. Her previous night had given her bad dreams, so she hadn't been sleeping much at all. And the thought of Draco being the villain was not making it all better. If he was playing with her, he wasn't playing fair. But, if he was playing with her – and only _if – _she was going to play just as dirty. If only she knew how to break him! He probably knew her better than herself by now, and then he most certainly knew her breaking point.

Suddenly Harry entered the room.

"This came with an eagle just now," he said, tired and surprised. He handed over a small letter to Hermione.

"An eagle?"

"Yepp," Harry yawned and went back into the living room.

Hermione opened the letter which was addressed to her.

"_Miss Hermione Granger,_

_I've got some urgent news from my great grandson, Saito. He told me the Hooks are coming for you. I didn't want to believe him at first – you're impossible to track down. But he said he was sure he heard them, so there must be a traitor around you. Be careful. The Hooks can be watching you this very moment. Remember, sunlight is no threat to them._

_I understand you have no knowledge whatsoever about these two remaining brothers – oh yes, I know Jacob is dead. _

_Castor, the middle brother, is very violent. He has no aristocratic behaviour like his brother, at all! If he sees a human, he kills it. He doesn't care about the rules. If you loose against him, you'll encounter hours of torture and humiliation before you die. But he has a weakness; he can't resist blood at any point. But, it's hard to get anyone to do such a sacrifice. Do not loose against him. _

_Nemo, the oldest brother, is very cunning. He's calm and aristocratic. But when he finds a weakness he'll push that right button until you break, and then he'll torture you worse than the worse. He'll break into your mind, and give you as much torture mentally as physically, and he will enjoy your pain. Again, he's cunning. Watch out. Do not trust him at any circumstances, because he'll turn his back on you and kill you! If you ever meet him, he will act civilized, but I repeat: DO NOT TRUST HIM!_

_Now, I hope you'll listen to these advice. It's everything an old man like me can possible do._

_I'll ask Saito to continue to keep watch in Transylvania, and as fast as I hear anything, I'll let you know. _

_My regards,  
__Hattiri Matamoso."_

Hermione read the letter once more. Matamoso knew these vampires better than any other Hunter, and he knew what to fear about them. This made Hermione regret even more that she didn't cut Nemo's throat while she had the chance. He had acted so diplomatic and... civilized. Just like Matamoso had foreseen. But right now Hermione was torn. If she trusted the bloodsucker it might turn out to be just like Matamoso had said. But if she didn't trust him, and it turned out to be true about Snake and Draco, she would get killed anyway, and not only her, but also all of the innocent people, because Draco would never be like Nemo, and stay by the rules. A dilemma.

But, what she truly feared was actually Castor. She had met violent vampires before, but never anyone with such power. It he took her off guard she was dead. But then again, he had a big weakness for blood. If she could get either Harry or Blaise to make a small cut on one of their arms, or something, it would give her time enough to slice him up with the katana. But why would they do that for her, risking being massacred by a ravenous vampire?

Well, at least now she knew that she knew now shouldn't trust Nemo. But she didn't know who to trust whatsoever. Harry, of course. She trusted him.

She sighed and rose from the bed. She got dressed and went into the kitchen, walking by Harry who was asleep on the couch. She thought about waking him up, but she knew he would just mumble some words and then fall asleep again. She turned on some coffee, and started to search through her empty refrigerator.

"Shoot," she muttered. No food at all. She sighed and went into the hall to put on some shoes and a jacket. Harry woke up.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked and yawned.

"Out to buy some food," Hermione said. "I'll be right back." Then she went out of her apartment and started walking towards the little supermarket.

"Hey, Hermione!" she heard someone shout. It was Blaise.

"What do you want?" Hermione muttered under her breath.

"Look, I need to talk to you," he said and hurried up beside her.

"About what?" Hermione asked. "About that you and my best friend have an alliance with a vampire?"

"Well, actually..." Blaise said. "Yes." He sighed. "Look, I wanted to tell you, but then you would never agree to let me work with you."

"True," Hermione said, without looking at him once.

"And yes, I am an idiot who didn't tell you," Blaise said. "Can you forgive me?"

Hermione sighed. If she was going to find and kill this Snake she would certainly need Blaise's help. "Fine," she muttered. "You're too important now to throw away. I have a mission for you."

"I know, I know," Blaise said. "Find Snake."

"Oh," Hermione said. "So, you knew that part. Do you suspect anyone?"

"There's only one that's clear to me," Blaise said and shrugged. "Malfoy."

Hermione sighed. "It doesn't _have _to be him!"

"But everything points at it!" Blaise said. "He's the only Death Eater that's still loose, _and _he spent time with Jacob!"

"I know that, Blaise!" Hermione sighed. "But you have no proof!"

"No, not yet," Blaise said. "But I will. Are you going to see him as usual?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "Otherwise I won't find anything. But weren't you his best friend at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah," Blaise sighed. "He was okay back then, but now..."

"What happened between the two of you?" Hermione asked and looked at him for the first time during the conversation.

"We went different paths," Blaise sighed. "He wanted me to become a Death Eater too, but I didn't. In the end, I was standing on Harry's side."

"Oh," Hermione said. "So he just... sort of... dumped you?"

"No, actually, I dumped him," Blaise said honestly. "I told him that he was a stupid git and that he could burn in hell."

"Hard words," Hermione said, somewhat surprised.

"He can take that," Blaise shrugged. "He's never been weak. Not ever. I've known him since I was five years old. He didn't even cry when he fell off his broom for the first time. He didn't cry when the Dark Lord killed his mother. He didn't even make a face when he talked about it. He's just... cold. If I should be honest, I can't even see why you're attracted to him. Sure, he's like a women magnet, but still. I never thought that _you, _Hermione Granger, would fall for him."

"Well," Hermione said, "I know it's strange, but he caught me when I was falling. He was a comfort, even though he was cold. He makes me feel human. And now, well, I've seen sides of him I'm sure no one else has."

"He has no other sides than the cold one," Blaise muttered.

"I disagree," Hermione said. "In the mornings, for example, he's very cuddly."

"Cuddly?" Blaise asked, on the edge of laughing.

"Yes," Hermione said. "And very caring."

"Well, he has one weakness," Blaise said, choking a laugh, "mornings."

"Don't make fun of him!" Hermione said.

"Can I ask you something?" Blaise asked.

"Sure."

"Do you care about him?"

His question took her off guard. "Well, no. Why?"

"Then why are you defending him so much?"

"I'm not defending him!" She stopped and looked at Blaise. "Why do you think that?"

"Well, you don't think that he's Snake, and you don't want me to make fun of him," he said. "If you ask me it sounds like you've got some kind of feelings for him."

"Well, I'm not asking you!" Hermione spat. But when she thought of it, Blaise was right. It all had really sounded like she _did _feel something for him, but that was all wrong. He was just a prop. She was just _using _him. There was no _liking _in that. She sighed and turned to enter the store.

"I was thinking; maybe I should come with you back to your place," Blaise suddenly said, thoughtfully. "Harry and I have some things to discuss."

"Fine," Hermione shrugged and entered the store. To her surprise Blaise stayed outside. Once inside she sighed even more loudly than before. Why would everybody enter her life _now_? She grabbed some bread, sandwich-spread, milk, and went to the counter.

"Four ninety-five," the woman said.

Hermione have her the money, put the things in a paper bag and exited the store, only to find Blaise still waiting.

"So, you were serious."

"Of course!" Blaise said while he walked beside her. "Look, I— hey, don't go so fast! I've thought about something."

"What?"

"If it turns out to be Malfoy who's actually Snake, what will you do to him?"

"Kill him." Her answer was short and determent. No doubt in her voice, whatsoever. "I'll make him pay for everything he's ever done to me and my friends. And _then _I'll kill him. I'll make him taste the bitter taste of justice."


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: **I'm really sorry for the delay, but I've had a bit of a writer's block. But it's all gone now, so I'm going to write as much as possible. For those who decided to keep reading this fanfic; thank's for not leaving ;)

**Disclaimer: **I'm not J.K Rowling.

* * *

_**Master of Puppets**_

**Chapter Five**

_Remember, misery loves company._

Harry was sitting in the small kitchen of Hermione Granger's apartment. He was staring out the window, trying to get used to all the cars that passed by, and all the people on the streets. This was very different from the calm temple in Thailand. But on the other hand, the silence there had been very hard to get used to at first, too. His eyes caught a bird flying high up in the sky. If looked like it was floating. He wished he could have been a bird instead of a man. If he was a bird he could easily escape his problems. Just spread his wings and fly far, far away from everything. But he knew that he had to face the world. He knew that Hermione needed all help she could get. Blaise was there, sure he was, but Harry knew that he would chicken out if things got out of hand. And she had Nemo too, but he was after all a vampire, and was actually sent here to kill her. If he was lying, Hermione was in a big trouble. But, they couldn't afford any doubt now. He sighed and drank some of his coffee. The he heard the door open, and Hermione entered the apartment with a "hello". He answered, and then he heard another voice saying "hello" — Blaise.

"Hey, Blaise!" Harry said when the two of them entered the kitchen.

"Hey, Harry!" Blaise said and took a seat on one of the chairs. "Long time no seen. How are you?"

"I'm great, thank you," Harry said and smiled. "And you?"

"I'm fine," Blaise sighed. "So, you've talked to Nemo?"

"Yes," Harry said. "In fact, he came here last night."

"Isn't it old Nemo who's so anxious to keep a low profile?" Blaise asked. "I never thought he would come here."

"He didn't know that I was the one living here," Hermione said while she made herself a sandwich. "He was thirsty."

"And saw you as a potential kill?" Blaise asked with a smirk. He was clearly in a good mood today – very spiteful. He was after all a Slytherin. "Who knows, maybe he's into you. How ironic."

"Keep your fantasies for yourself, Zabini," Hermione muttered and sat down next to Harry.

"Fine, don't get your knickers in a twist," Blaise said and laughed, and so did Harry.

"What's so bloody funny?" Hermione was getting a bit annoyed.

"Well," Harry said, "it is kind of ironic."

"In what way?" Hermione asked. She wasn't laughing at all.

"Oh, come on!" Blaise said. "He's a vampire, and you're a vampire Hunter! Besides, he's into you, but you're into a guy who wants to kill the vamp and you! You're supposed to kill the vamp and the guy, the guy is supposed to kill you and the vamp, and the vamp is supposed to kill you and the guy. Ironic."

"You boys are so complicated!" Hermione said and wrinkled her forehead. "You don't understand the simplest thing, but when it comes to things you think out yourselves, it's more than complicated – it's idiotic!"

"You're just grumpy because you don't get it," Blaise said.

"Yes, I do!" Hermione said. "It's just that the two of you are so intricate!"

"We're not intricate!" Blaise said. "You are."

"Whatever," Hermione muttered. "What are we going to do now?"

"We'll act like nothing's happened," Blaise said. "Hermione, you continue to see Malfoy as usual. Don't let him suspect anything."

"I'm not stupid, Blaise," Hermione said.

"I know that," Blaise said. "But he might be more observant than you give him credit for. Trust me, he's a true Slytherin."

"Again, I'm not stupid," Hermione said and raised an eyebrow.

"I, Harry and Nemo will do more research," Blaise said. "If it turns out to be someone else than Malfoy, we'll have to find him."

Hermione didn't really want to believe that Draco was the villain, but in the same time she couldn't turn her back to the facts. He _was_ capable of doing something as foul as this. She sighed and placed her hand on her forehead.  
"Why does everything have to be so complicated?"

"It's not that complicated, really," Blaise said and shrugged his shoulders. "Malfoy is obsessed with power, and wants to become a powerful vampire. You know, as a hybrid, he could do a lot more damage than the Queen herself. I mean, even old Nemo can't deny that, no matter how proud he is!"

"I heard that," a smooth male voice suddenly said as Nemo walked into the little kitchen.

"Well, hello!" Blaise said with a grin. "I thought you'd burn in daylight."

"Other vampires do," Nemo said. "I, on the other hand, do not."

"Cool," Blaise said nodded impressed.

"I thought you knew that," Harry said and looked at Blaise.

"I may know a lot of things, but no, I didn't know that," he said and shrugged.

Hermione looked at the three men. "So, do we have a plan?"

"I have found another one to our little plan," Nemo said. "I believe you all know her – Luna Lovegood."

"When did you see her?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Just now," Nemo said. "She came to me. She told me she had a feeling something was wrong, and that you were in danger, Hermione." He took some steps with his hands on his back, and circled the room. "She told me about a resistance, something we have not noticed." He looked troubled, and everybody else in the room knew this was going to be a bump on the road. "The vampires are creating an army. There is a war ahead of us. I promise, this is something I had absolutely no idea of. I am outraged! Why a war? Why now? Who gave them the orders?"

"Perhaps there were no orders," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps the vampires have realised that they're facing extinction," Hermione continued. "After all, they're not human, and could have other senses. They might feel something is wrong."

Nemo cleared his throat and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps. But, my kind is not facing extinction. That is, of course, if not the Queen is killed." He gave Hermione a suspicious look.

"Don't look at me!" Hermione exclaimed. "I haven't killed her yet now, have I? Besides, how can they know that I have a mission to kill her? And, I have to get through _you_ first, right?"

"That is true," Nemo said and rubbed his chin again. Then he suddenly stopped, and tightened his jaw. "It's Snake."

"Why would he kill the Queen?" Blaise asked.

"If it is Malfoy," Harry said thoughtfully, "then he would actually get more powerful than the Queen herself, if he got bitten. A wizard and a vampire. A hybrid."

"Then the only thing that would stand in his way of total power would be—"

"The Queen," Hermione finished Blaise's sentence with a whisper. Her expression was horrified. This _did_ make sense. If Draco was going to kill the Queen after getting bitten by her, his power would be absolute. But would he really do that? Would he really be that vicious?

"I have to know whether or not Draco is Snake," she said and rose. Then she marched out of the apartment after putting on her shoes and grabbing her coat.

_The Ministry of Magic, London, England;_

Draco was sitting in his office, going through important papers. He sighed deeply. These things made him wrinkle his forehead, and it wasn't good for his looks. As Manager of the Economy Department he was the head of Gringotts, and had to check all of the vaults every day, and this brought also a lot of papers. Papers telling him what's in what vault, and who it belongs to. He growled lowly when he read a paper with complains about the security. Gringotts were the safest place in the world, and people complained. Yes, these things made Draco Malfoy wrinkle his forehead, indeed.  
He was just going through another pile of paper when someone stepped into his office – Hermione Granger. He looked up at her. It had been raining outside, so she was soaking wet.

"What… are you doing here?" he asked suspiciously.

"I— I— there's something I need to ask you," Hermione breathed. Apparently she had been running.

"What?" he asked without interest and returned to his papers.

"Are you free tonight?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked at her again, and this time he raised his right eyebrow. "Did you come all the way here – in the rain – just to ask me that?"

"Um," Hermione said. "Well, yes."

"Are you okay?" Draco asked and wrinkled his eyebrows. "You look tired."

"I'm okay," Hermione said. "Are you free or not?"

"I don't know," Draco said and returned once again to his papers.

Hermione sighed and went closer to his desk. "'Cause if you were, I assure you…" she bent forward against him, exposing her cleavage, "…that you will be satisfied."

Draco gave her cleavage a bored look, and then looked into her eyes. "I don't think I'll have time."

Hermione sighed and straightened herself and covered her cleavage. "So… I came here for no reason?"

"Don't ask me," Draco said with a lack of interest. "I didn't ask you to come."

Hermione gasped. "Here I am, trying to get somewhere in our relationship, and all you do is to push me away?!"

He looked her, now annoyed. "Granger, we're not a couple. You made that statement yourself when you said, time after time, that you hated me. Yes, here you are, _interrupting_ me in my work."

"I know we're not a couple!" Hermione spat, now annoyed too. "But we do have a relationship, and I need it."

"That's just it, Granger," Draco said with a smirk. "Everything is about you and your needs."

"That is not true," Hermione said. "But, fine. If you don't want to go out with me tonight, then I'll find somebody who will. You know, I think Blaise Zabini is rather interested in me." Then she turned to walk out of his office.

"Wait a minute!" Draco said. "Hold your horses!" Hermione stopped and looked at him. "Of course I want to go out with you! Silly little Granger… I'll pick you up at eight."

"Good," Hermione said, and walked out of the office.

Draco stared after the brunette, and then he sighed furiously. Blaise Zabini? Interested in Hermione? _His_ Hermione?! He knew that she would never love him, and he would never love her, yet he couldn't imagine a world without her. She was his now. She had been for a long time, and she knew that herself. She just didn't want to admit it. Draco smirked at the thought of her admitting his ownership. He knew he would never _love_ her, but he loved everything _about_ her; her brown, sensual curly hair, her deep, brown eyes, her intelligent mind and her body, oh her body! He didn't love her, yet no one was allowed to touch her – she belonged to him. Her hair belonged to him. Her eyes belonged to him. Her mind belonged to him. Her body belonged to him. She _belonged_ to him. He became even more furious by the thought of Blaise Zabini. He would die if he laid one single hand on Draco's Hermione.

_Hermione's apartment, London, England; _

Nemo, Harry and Blaise were still talking in the kitchen when Hermione came back.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked when he saw Hermione.

"I have a date with Malfoy tonight," she said and sighed. She was still soaking wet, and wanted to change clothes. "I'll be right back." She walked into her bedroom, closed the door and put on a loose and comfortable outfit, and went into the kitchen again. She looked at the three men. "What's the plan?"

"When will he pick you up?" Nemo asked.

"Eight o'clock," Hermione said and took a seat next to Harry.

"Then I will call Snake by eight-thirty," Nemo said with a nod. "All you have to do is to see if he gets a phone call around eight-thirty."

"It's as simple as that," Hermione told herself. "But what if it turns out to be someone else that called?"

Nemo sighed. "Hermione, the chance of someone else calling at the exact same time is not big. Not at all."

"But there might be a chance," Hermione said. She was starting to realise how stupid she sounded.

Nemo smiled a bit towards her, and spoke with an even softer voice than before. "Do not worry, Hermione. It will be fine. I am sure no one will call at the same time."

"So, if no phone rings as eight-thirty, he's not Snake?" Hermione asked.

"No, then he is not Snake," Nemo said and nodded.

"Okay," Hermione said and nodded too. Then she sighed deeply. "And if it is him?"

"We kill him," Harry said.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"Or, you kill him right there on the spot," Blaise said. "It's your call."

"No, we will do this with style and elegance," Nemo said. "Not in the middle of a restaurant."

"No, I meant when they return to his apartment for a bit… fun," Blaise said with a smirk. "That would be the perfect revenge – to murder him right after sex."

"It sounds like you want to do it, instead of me," Hermione said and looked at Blaise with a raised eyebrow.

"What?!" Blaise said. "No! I— I didn't mean it like _that_!"

"I know," Hermione said, trying to choke a laugh. Then she looked at Nemo. "Anyway, tell me more about this resistance."

"Well, there is not much more to say, really," Nemo said. "The vampires are creating an army to fight the humans."

"And what should we do about it?" Hermione said, trying to get as much information as possible. She didn't like being left behind.

"I do not know," Nemo sighed. "If we form an army here, we could beat them. Castor could be the leader, I have no doubt about that."

"Do you really think he could do that?" Hermione asked sceptically. "I mean, surrounded by humans?"

"I know my brother can be a bit violent," Nemo said. "But he knows his duty, and one of them is to keep our specie in order."

"So, you think he could do it?" Hermione asked again.

"Absolutely," Nemo said. "But the resistance is not our biggest problem now, Snake is."

"I know," Hermione said.

"And I do not think we have that much time left," Nemo said. "For all I know he could be going to the Queen tomorrow."

"Aren't you supposed to lead him?" Harry asked.

"He knows the way," Nemo said. "I am sure about that."

"Well, Harry or Blaise," Hermione said and turned her attention to the two of them. "Could one of you find Luna and bring her here? We need every person we can get."

"Should I contact Ron?" Harry asked.

Hermione thought about it for a while. She wanted to have Ron by her side, but she didn't want him to get hurt. Especially not now when he was getting married and all! No, it was better if he didn't know.

Hermione shook her head and turned to Nemo. "What will happen when all this is over?"

He looked at her with his grey eyes, whispering to her. He knew she would hear it, and no other. _"I will fight you, Hermione Granger. If I do not take your life, then I will take your heart._"

Hermione's face got terrified. What did he mean? She wanted to ask him that right away, but the others weren't supposed to hear, obviously. They kept eye contact for a while, and then returned to the others.

"Okay," Blaise said. "I'd better go back to Spells." Then he rose and thanked for the food he had eaten. And then he left the apartment.

"So, now that we've got everything under control we can relax a bit?" Harry asked.

"No," Hermione said. "While dealing with vampires there are no 'relaxing'." She looked at Harry. "We need to know as much as possible about the resistance. We need to know if they're going to cause us any trouble."

"Why can't Nemo do that?" Harry asked. "I mean, he is a vampire, so he shouldn't find it _too_ hard to find things out?"

"I am going back to Transylvania to tell my brother about what is happening," Nemo said. "He has to know."

"Okay," Hermione said, rubbing her forehead. "Okay, I'm going to do some research about the resistance, and I'm going to gather my strength for tonight. Merlin, this is like a huge nightmare for my nerves! I've never had so much going on all at once. Is this really possible? I mean, is this really no prank?"

"You thing we're kidding about this?" Harry asked and raised an eyebrow.

"No," Hermione muttered. "I don't think you're kidding about this. Anyway, Harry, I want you to find Luna. And try to find as many as possible. We need anyone we can get."

Harry looked at Nemo. "Where can I find her?"

"I believe she is found at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Nemo said.

"Well then," Harry said and rose. "I should be going. I haven't seen Hogwarts in a while."

Hermione felt a bit nervous about Harry leaving – this meant that she had to be with Nemo all alone, and she didn't really look forwards to that after what he'd whisper to her.

"Bye!" Harry said before leaving the apartment.

Both Hermione and Nemo were quiet. But it didn't last long.

"What the bloody hell did you mean?!" she growled through gritted teeth.

"We should not jump ahead, Hermione," he said.

"Jump ahead?!" Hermione yelled. "I demand to know what you meant by saying that!"

"It is not relevant for the moment," Nemo said.

Hermione's anger almost boiled over her head, and she wanted to shake him, force him to tell.

"I see you are frustrated," Nemo said.

"Oh, is it _that_ obvious?" Hermione asked with deep irony.

Nemo sighed and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. "I know you want to know, but you are not ready yet."

Another riddle. Hermione couldn't take it much longer. "Ready? Ready for what?!"

"Ready for the explanation," he said, and his eyes pierced through hers with such force that she had to look away.

"I want you to leave," she said coldly.

"As you wish," Nemo said and rose, and before Hermione had blinked, he was gone. His absence made the room colder and, of course, emptier.

Hermione sighed frustrated and rushed into her bedroom. She locked the door and walked across the room, back and forth. Tears started to fall from her eyes, and she screamed in frustration. Never had so much affected her like this. Normally she would be spending time alone, wandering some empty street at night, hunting a dangerous vampire. But no, not now. Now she had to focus on so much. She had to rebuild her social life, but in the same time she had to focus on a potential vampire army that would cause a lot of trouble, a villain called Snake who was probably Draco Malfoy – the only man she could go to when the pressure was too much, _and_ she had another ravenous vampire on her neck – one who wanted her heart. Probably roasted on a stick.  
She sighed deeply and sat down in her bed. Draco had been right – she _was_ tired. It was all so overwhelming. And on top of it all was Harry. He had been sneaking with all this behind her back. Why? Why did Harry even trust Nemo from the beginning? Nemo was a heartless, cold, arrogant, scornful bloodsucker!  
_Oh, who am I kidding?_ She thought to herself. Of course he was perfect – he was a vampire, a Hook. But she didn't allow herself to fall. She had to stand strong. She knew that she could be his forever – all he really needed to do was to snap his fingers. But she had to resist the ancient magic of vampires. She recalled a piece from one of the vampire books she read back at Hogwarts;

"_Power is the most important thing to a vampire. Without the strength it could not exist. But vampires from the Old World, who lived during the rule of the vampire King and Queen, have other powers, though. Ancient magic and riddles not even the wisest of wizards can figure out. The power that could enchant even the strongest of magician can only belong to a vampire." _

She read the text over and over in her mind. Not even the strongest of magicians could escape the power of a vampire, and certainly not Nemo. Who was she trying to convince? Of course she couldn't fight him. She couldn't even fight Draco, and he was no match for Nemo.  
Angry and tired the lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. She wished it all to stop. She wished it all would just be a dream, and when she opened her eyes she would return to reality.  
She had to be honest to herself – she was afraid. If Draco really was Snake, then he would probably get bitten by the Queen, and become the most powerful vampire ever, a hybrid. And not only that; if he was Snake it meant that he had been stabbing Hermione in the back without her even noticing it. That thought sent shivers down her spine – could she really have been that blind? If he was Snake she would make him pay. But was it true? Only time could tell.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland;_

Harry walked down the road he had walked so many times before. It headed for the great doors made of oak. He sighed when he looked around – he had so many happy memories from this place. He wanted to go back to the time when he, Ron and Hermione were sitting somewhere, talking about their future. He wished he could have done things differently, like begging Hermione not to become a vampire Hunter, or perhaps decide to become a teacher at Hogwarts. But those chances were all gone now. He saw some children, probably around eleven years old, running around on the great fields, laughing. None of them knew what was going on, that was for sure.  
When he reached the door they opened themselves for him, and he stepped into the great castle. As fast as he stepped into the hall he could hear gasps from children that walked by. "Look, isn't that Harry Potter?" they would say.  
He tried to ignore the children while he made his way up the marble stair. But he had to stop, because a little girl blocked his way up.

"Are you Harry Potter, sir?" she asked and tipped her head to the side.

"Yes, yes I am," Harry said, now feeling that he had to hurry this along.

The little girl looked down on the stair she was standing on. "Could I have your autograph then?" She looked up at him, and Harry sighed.

"Sure," he said. "Do you have a pen?"

The little girl dug out both paper and a pen from her bag and gave it to Harry with a huge smile upon her face.  
Other children had been gathering around them for the same reason – they all wanted the autograph of the famous Harry Potter.  
While Harry was busy writing autographs as fast as he could he didn't notice that a person, that _wasn't_ a child, had also joined the crowd.

"Now, now, children." It was a female, and Harry recognised that voice all too much, from the time the voice had said exactly the same thing to him. "Let Mr Potter be, and all of you, go back to your classes."  
The children sighed and left the marble stair to go to their classes, as they were told.

Harry smiled at the woman. "Professor McGonagall!"

McGonagall smiled back at him. "Mr Potter," she said. "Welcome to Hogwarts. What are you here for?"

"I'm here to see Luna Lovegood," he said. "She is here, isn't she?"

"Oh, yes," McGonagall said as they both started to walk up the final steps. "You see, during your time at Hogwarts both Dumbledore and I saw something special in her, and it turned out to be the ability to see into the future."

"Really?" Harry asked. "Did she see what was going to happen and when?"

"Well, not exactly like that," McGonagall said. "She could have vivid visions of what might happen, and while sitting by a ball of glass, she could see almost exactly what would happen. So, we asked Trelawney to take her as an apprentice, and two years later she was fully qualified to become professor, right after Trelawney retired, of course."

"So, now Luna is professor of Divination?" Harry asked.

"Yes," McGonagall said. "And she is doing an excellent job." Then she lowered her voice a bit. "I suppose you're here because of the vampire-situation?"

Harry looked at McGonagall in surprise.

"Oh, don't give me that look!" McGonagall said. "Of course she told us. All of the teachers must know these things. It's for the safety of the children."

Harry nodded. "I do understand, professor, but these things are very secret. You haven't told the ministry, have you?"

"Oh, well, we had to," McGonagall said.

"Of course you did," Harry muttered under his breath.

"Mr Potter," McGonagall said and stopped walking. "Here at Hogwarts we do everything we have to do for the safety of the children. Yes, we told the ministry, so they could send out the best Hunters they had."

"Not the best," Harry said. "Don't you remember Hermione Granger?"

"Of course I do," McGonagall spat.

"Well, she's a vampire Hunter," Harry said. "And she's probably the best Hunter in the world. Only that she's already got a mission; to kill the vampire Queen."

McGonagall was silent for a moment, and then she started to walk again with determent steps. "I think Luna is having a class now, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind you waiting inside the classroom."

Harry was a bit annoyed over her sudden change of subject, but didn't continue about Hermione's mission.  
When they reached the stairs to the classroom Harry felt a tingling feeling in his stomach. Memories swoop along his head, pictures of this very classroom, the Grimm, and a crazy lady with glasses that made the eyes abnormally big.  
They went up the stair and entered the room, and when they did all the children turned to look at the new arrivals.

"Luna, could I have a word with you?" McGonagall asked.

Luna nodded and went towards Harry and McGonagall.  
She was a bit different from what Harry had remembered. Her hair was a bit shorter, and her eyes weren't as protuberant as before. She still had that dreamy and surprised look, though. She smiled as she approached Harry.  
"It's been a while now," she said with her dreamy voice. Then she looked at the curious children. "Keep up the good work, and I'll be back in a minute." Then the three of them went outside the classroom and shut the door.

"It's nice to see you, Luna," Harry smiled. "But you know why I'm here."

"Yes," Luna said. "I'm glad you could come." Then she looked at McGonagall. "Minerva, do you think it's possible for the tree of us to talk to Albus?"

"Yes," McGonagall said. "As a matter of fact, I was thinking the same thing."

"Well then," Luna said and looked at Harry. "I think I'll have to finish my class, and—"

"I need to talk to you alone before," Harry said lowly.

"Oh," Luna said.

"I'll leave the two of you alone," McGonagall said and walked away.

"We have a major problem," Harry said. "We think a wizard is about to get bitten by the Queen herself."

Luna gasped and put her hands over her mouth. "That's impossible!"

"Well," Harry said, still lowly. "I haven't read much about vampires, but I know it's bad…"

"Bad?!" Luna almost shouted, but then lowered her voice. "It's a disaster!" She tried to calm herself, and it took a while before she could continue. "For all I know vampires don't turn magicians into their own kind. It's like a natural law!" She took a deep breath and looked at Harry seriously. "For centuries there has been a war between magicians and vampires." She paused to see if there was anyone eavesdropping, and then she lowered her voice even more. "We've always been fighting for who's the most powerful. Magicians and vampires are sworn enemies!"

"Well, that's about to change," Harry sighed.

"What can we do?" Luna asked.

"Well, isn't it best to fight fire with fire," Harry asked.

"No," Luna said, determent. "Because eventually we'll get burned."

"Well, you didn't mind talking to one of the Hooks," Harry said.

Luna sighed. "I had a vision." She crossed her arms, and Harry had never seen her annoyed like this. "Or, I had a dream, where I met him. He told me what to do about the resistance, but when I woke up, I had forgotten everything he said. Now, I wasn't sure he existed, but I had to try. So I went to the same place I did in my dreams, and there he was."

"Look," Harry said. "We've got the Hooks on our side, I _think_. They're the only ones who know what to do about the resistance. By the way, how did you know?"

"I had a vision," Luna said. "They're in the Forbidden Forest, there's proof. Two students from the seventh year had been taken. They were found dead three days ago. Now, Dumbledore decided to tell the ministry, but to keep it as secret as possible."

"So, the Daily Prophet doesn't know?" Harry asked.

"Well, yes, they know," Luna said. "But all of the people who know about it have a secrecy-spell casted over them, so they're not able to tell or right about it."

"Luna, you have to come back to London with me," Harry said.

Luna shook her head. "I can't. I have to be here. For the children."

"They're safe in the hands of Dumbledore," Harry said.

"Dumbledore… haven't been so well lately," Luna said and cleaned her throat.

"What?" Harry whispered terrified.

"He has been very weak these last few months, and we think he is—" Luna closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "We think he is dying."

Harry couldn't speak. Was Dumbledore really dying? He couldn't believe it.

"B— but we're not sure!" Luna hurried to say. "It's— he's just so weak. And let's face it, he is quite old."

"He could do a couple more years," Harry whispered.

_Vlocter Castle, Transylvania;_

"Castor," the beautiful voice sang. "Castor, please calm down."

"How can you say that you feel affection for a man you've never met?!" Castor growled furiously. The vampire Queen was a woman to respect and fear, because she could kill any person with a blink of an eye. This didn't stop Castor, because he didn't fear her as much as everybody else. He hadn't that shameful respect his brother Nemo had. Then again, Castor wasn't anything like his brother. Sure, he was a vampire, but that was about all. He hadn't the same patience, the same manners or the same attractiveness. Well, women were drawn to him, yes, but that was not because he was aristocratic and posh. Castor was the bad, violent person with that attractive rugged look and without manners.  
But the reason to his current furious was that the Queen had longed for a man she didn't even know. This upset Castor. She was supposed to feel love towards Castor's father, even though he wasn't longer in this world.

"This man, this _thing_, he could kill you!" Castor shouted as he walked back and forth in the garden where they stood.

"Don't be silly," the Queen said, a bit silent and looked away. She knew it was terribly wrong, but she couldn't help it. She had seen him behind her eyelids every time she closed her eyes. He was, just like Nemo and Ramon, handsome and had a lot of manners. His hair was sparkling in her visions, and his beautiful eyes matched it very well. She wondered why he hadn't become a vampire before. He was meant for their specie.  
It wasn't until after a while she could look at Castor again. His blue eyes showed great disappointment and anger.  
"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Save it," Castor muttered. "If that man hurts you, or anyone around, I _will_ kill him, and you can't stop me."

She swallowed. He would go thought with it, of that she was certain.


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N: **Well, here's the sixth chapter of Master of Puppets. I hope you all enjoy it.

And thank you all so much for all the reviews! I love you all.

* * *

**_Master of Puppets_**

**Chapter Six**

_So close, no matter how far._

Hermione woke up by Harry shaking her. He sounded worried, and stroked her hair a dozen times before she decided to open her eyes.

"Merlin, I thought Nemo had killed you!" Harry said in relief. "I've been trying to wake you up for fifteen minutes!"

Hermione yawned and grinned at Harry. "I was just tired, that's all."

"Did you say that Malfoy would pick you up at eight?" Harry asked and Hermione nodded. "Well, it's seven o'clock now."

"What?!" Hermione yelled as she sat up in the bed. "Seven o'clock?!" Then she rushed out of bed, grabbed a towel and went straight into the bathroom to take a shower. She could hear Harry's voice from outside.

"_I found Luna_," he said. "_The vampires are building an army in the Forbidden Forest._"

"Really?" She almost had to scream because of the sound of the water.

"_Yeah_," Harry said. "_Dumbledore said it was because they fight better in groups than alone_."

"I know," Hermione shouted. "That's why we have to do something."

"_And another thing_," Harry said, and Hermione had to struggle to hear him. "_The staff at Hogwarts told the ministry about it, so they're going to send their best Hunters._"

Hermione turned angrily off the water. "What?!"

"_Dumbledore said it was for the best_," Harry said. "_And I believe him_."

"Dumbledore is nothing but an old fool," Hermione muttered lowly, imitating Draco. Then she turned on the water again and continued showering.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland (three hours earlier);_

Harry, Luna and McGonagall were sitting in Dumbledore's office, waiting for the ill man to come. They heard him coughing as he approached them, and as quick as he became visible to them Harry plunged up and sprinted towards the old man to help him.  
He looked really weak, and Harry was beginning to fear the same thing as the two others in the room.

"It's nice to see you again, Harry," Dumbledore said and smiled warmly towards the young man.

"Nice to see you too, professor," Harry said and helped him to sit down. Then he sat down next to Luna again.

"I believe you all wanted to talk to me," Dumbledore breathed weakly, yet his ocean blue eyes were still sparkling with life.

"Yes," Harry said. "It's about the vampires."

"I know," Dumbledore said calmly. "I believe Miss Granger is involved in this, too?"

"Yes," Harry said. "She has _the_ mission; to kill the Queen."

"I understand," Dumbledore mumbled, perhaps more to himself, and nodded. Then he looked at his three visitors. "The situation isn't out of hand yet. We should be glad only two students were taken." Then he sighed deeply. "It's horrible, it really is, but there could have been many more."

Suddenly all three visitors could see how a chill swoop along the old man's spine, and they all got the same reaction.

"What do you think we should do about it?" McGonagall asked quietly.

"I've already talked to Fudge," Dumbledore said. "He is going to send their best Hunters here to Hogwarts, and we'll have to send the children home."

"But professor!" Harry said. "Hogwarts is safe for them! As long as they don't go outside the castle they'll be fine!"

"Perhaps you're right, Harry," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "But, this is actually the first time something like this has happened. I don't know if Hogwarts is safe…"

"Of all places I've been to," Harry said, "Hogwarts have been the place where I always felt the safest." He locked his eyes in the old man's. "Therefore you can't send them home. They're safer here, and you know it."

"He's right, Albus," Luna said. "We teachers can take responsibility for the children while the Hunters do their job."

Dumbledore considered the suggestion for a while, and then he said, "Perhaps that _is_ the best, after all." He looked at them. "I don't know whether or not it is a mistake to let the ministry infiltrate the school, but it's for the best. These are not Dementors, luckily. But vampires work better in groups than alone. They're gregarious animals, and have an amazing strategy while working together with others of their own kind."

Harry cleaned his throat, not knowing how to tell them that he had an alliance with the Hook brothers, and that the middle one, the most violent one, would be the leader of the army against the vampires. "There's— I—" He swallowed. "To fight these bloodsuckers we need to fight fire with fire. Otherwise it's going to be hard. Very hard." He ignored Luna's frown, and looked straight at Dumbledore. "I have contact with the Hooks themselves, and they don't want this to happen. They're supposed to keep their specie in order, and this is not in order. Therefore the oldest of the brother suggested he would send the middle brother as the leader of our own resistance."

"Be rational, Harry," Dumbledore pleaded. "We can't let a powerful vampire into the school."

"He won't be anywhere near the children, I'll make sure of that," Harry said. "But he could be the leader. He has enough experience of these sorts of things, and he knows how the vampires work as a group – we _don't_."

Dumbledore seemed to considerate this, too. Despite the horrified looks on Luna's and McGonagall's faces, he faced Harry with a smile. "If you trust them, then so do I."

"Really?" Harry asked, and Dumbledore nodded.

"Now, I think we're done here, are we not?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, Albus," McGonagall said, displeased. Then all three of the visitors rose from their chairs and headed for the exit.

"Harry, can I speak with you alone?" Dumbledore asked fondly.

Harry nodded while the other two left. He sat down again.

"Is this really bad?" he asked, true sorrow in his eyes.

Harry nodded and looked away. "We believe a wizard is about to get bitten by the Queen herself." It was nothing more than a whisper.

"Well, I hope Miss Granger is skilled," Dumbledore said with a twisted smile upon his lips. "I hear she has been trained by none other than Hattiri Matamoso?"

Harry nodded. Then he looked at the old man again. "Professor, are you truly dying?"

Dumbledore let out a deep sigh, and then he smiled comfortingly. "No." His voice was steady, yet Harry could sense a hidden lie in it. "I'm just ill. That's all."

"Why don't you go to a healer?" Harry asked.

"Harry, perhaps it's not meant for me to get well," Dumbledore said slowly after choosing his words carefully. "I've had my time in this world. Perhaps it's time for me to move along."

"No!" Harry almost shouted. "You have the chance of getting well again, so you should take it! You have still a lot to give, I know that!"

"Harry," Dumbledore said and sighed. "Let time decide whether I'm worthy enough to stay, or if I _have_ to move along."

"You don't _have_ to do anything," Harry muttered. "Only live."

"Time will tell, Harry," the old man said with a warm smile. "Time will tell."

_Vlocter Castle, Transylvania;_

In the eyes of a stranger the sight of a beautiful girl sitting all alone by a fountain, crying, wouldn't really be that unusual. But this sight was extraordinary, because the girl by the fountain was the vampire Queen, the first vampire in this world.  
Tears were falling from her blue eyes, and turned to ice as fast as they left her eye. Her sobs was heard by the man who was growling at her before – Castor. He took a seat next to her with a deep sigh.  
"I'm really sorry," she sobbed.

"I know you are," Castor said, now with a bit comfort in his voice rather than anger, even though he was still angry.

"I just can't help myself," she sobbed even more.

"You know he is a magician, right?" Castor asked, and the Queen nodded. "Well, do you really think it's a good idea? He could easily kill both you and me when he's a hybrid."

The Queen didn't answer to this. She thought about it, though. For eight hundred years she had been forced to face this world, and mostly by her own. Perhaps it would be a relief to finally die? For eight hundred years she had been nineteen years old, and for eight hundred years she had been forced to live as a beast that had killing in its nature, when she really didn't _want_ to hurt anyone. She glanced up at Castor. He wasn't really paying attention to her right now. Even though he was sitting there, protecting her, comforting her, she wasn't comforted at all. Only one man could ever make her feel calm – Nemo. Oh, she missed him. She knew she had sent him to kill that woman in England, but what she really wished for was that woman to come to her to kill _her_. She _longed_ for death. After eight hundred years she _longed_ for death, for some peace.  
It wasn't until she looked away that Castor finally looked at her.

"Don't you cry," he said softly and put his arm around her shaking body.

She leaned against his chest and sobbed even harder. She felt so small and defenceless in the presence of the Hooks. Even though she had been the one to bite them all – _against her will_ – she wasn't sure if she _was_ stronger that them or _not_.

"I will make sure he doesn't hurt you," Castor said and put his other arm around her and squeezed her gently in a warm embrace.

It took a while until she could answer him, and she looked up at him. "What if I don't _want_ to be saved?" she whispered.

Castor looked at her with disbelief in his eyes and shook his head. "You wouldn't kill yourself." He said it mostly to himself, even though he was looking into her eyes.  
They kept eye contact for a while, and that was answer enough for Castor, because he had to look away. "I don't believe you."

"You have to understand, Castor," the Queen said, now with a beautiful whisper. "I never asked to go through this. I never had any other choice. I've lived in this hell for so long, I can't take it anymore!"

At once Castor threw his arms away from her and rose, all with fury in his eyes. "Do you think _we_ chose this then?!" Automatically his breath speeded up, even though he didn't need to breathe – a reflex of the human body. His anger made him want to tear her apart, but he hadn't the heart to hurt her. He had lived by her side for too long to do her any harm. He knew all about her guilt – he knew she never _wanted_ to turn him and his family into her kind.  
He tried to calm himself down while pacing back and forth in front of the fountain. He looked at the girl who was one year younger than himself, yet over three hundred years older. Their eyes met, and he couldn't do anything else than forgive her. Then suddenly he felt something, and turned his head in the same direction he could feel a strong smell. It wasn't close enough yet for him to know whether or not he recognised it.

"What's wrong?" the Queen asked, also aware of the change in the air.

"Someone's coming," Castor said lowly. His body was tense, ready to attack if a threat was approaching. Then his body softened, and he rolled his eyes. "Nemo."

"Really?" the Queen said delighted and rose.

"Yeah," Castor said bitterly. "You're not so devastated now, are you?"

She didn't answer to this but stood and waited for the man to come back from his journey. She closed her eyes and whispered to him, "Nemo."

"_I am soon with you, my Queen_," she heard inside her head, and she smiled in relief. Only moments after, when she opened her eyes, she was staring on a chest she had longed for. She leaned her head against it and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
He stroked her hair, and she felt safe again.

"Back already?" There were traces of acid in Castor's voice when he talked to his brother. That had happened a lot lately.

Nemo looked at his younger brother and gave him an arrogant smile. "Yes, I am back."

"So," the Queen said silently. "You really did kill her?"

"It's not like it's the first time he do so," Castor muttered.

Nemo shot a venomous glare at his brother and returned to the Queen. "No, I did not kill her, because there is happening things in England. Things none of us have given any orders to."

"Like what?" Castor didn't even give the girl a chance to talk.

"I believe you should answer only when the question is addressed directly to you," Nemo said, also with a bit of acid in his voice.

The two brothers exchanged glares, but then turned their eyes to different directions.

"My Queen, there is—"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Nemo?" the Queen said and sighed unhappily. "Please, use my name. If not, it will be forgotten, and I will be nothing more than a title but no name."

"I am so sorry," Nemo mumbled. "Lucille."

Yes, that was the Queen's real name; Lucille Dragonheart, daughter of Moria Firebird and Lionel Dragonheart, descended from the old Celtic society of Great Britain.  
When she heard him say her name, it was like the wind had brought it to her and gently caressed her skin. She loved to be reminded about her human life – that way she could keep dreaming about it. But only Nemo could say her name with that love and compassion. It reminded her about the wonderful few days before she bit him. She remembered it as if it was yesterday, even though it was five hundred years ago.  
Another icy tear fell from her cheek, and broke into millions of pieces once it hit the ground. She could feel Nemo's arm around her, and her heart began to pound loudly – also a reflex of the human body.  
They stood there for a long time, and when they both let go of each other, both noticed Castor's absence.

"He is not very fond of me anymore, is he?" Nemo asked, pretty lightly for the sadness of the question itself.

"No," Lucille whispered. "I've been trying to understand him, but he refuses to tell me."

"He has a duty, to follow his Queen," Nemo said.

"I would never make him speak, if he didn't want it himself," Lucille said.

"You are too kind, my love," Nemo said, almost annoyed. "If you do not punish him, then I will."

"No!" Lucille begged. "Don't!" Then she looked away. "He's been good these last few days, you know. While you have been gone he's been good."

"Does he _want_ you?" Nemo asked in a low growl.

"No," Lucille whispered. "He loathes me too much."

Nemo didn't answer, because he heard the sadness in her voice when she said it. He knew that his brother had been very fond of Lucille for a while, and it was specially seen because of his lingering absence – he would flee whenever he felt great feeling towards somebody.  
Nemo hoped Castor had gotten over his sudden crush, because if they would fight over Lucille Nemo wouldn't spare Castor's life. Nothing could come between him and his Queen.

"What did you want to tell me, anyway?" Lucille sang and looked at Nemo.

"There is some disturbance in Scotland, my Qu— Lucille," Nemo said. "The vampires are building up an army because they think you are going to die."

Lucille shuddered by the thought of death. Sure, she _longed_ for it, but did she really _want_ it? Now when Nemo was back, everything was suddenly so bright again. It was easy to think of death in Castor's presence, mostly because he was a more negative spirit. But it was surely hard in Nemo's presence.  
But to stand the pain of the curse became easier in his presence.

_Hermione's apartment, London, England;_

Hermione stepped out of the bathroom for the fifth time, now with her make-up well done, and her hair well done. She was dressed in the same dress Draco bought her just a couple of nights ago. After all – it was the prettiest garment she owned.  
She went into the kitchen where Harry had dug his nose into an old paper of the Daily Prophet and next to him laid a new issue of Spells.  
"Is he the manager of a good magazine?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Harry mumbled behind the paper. "Never read it."

"Blaise wouldn't be happy if he heard that," Hermione said.

Harry only made some strange noises, and Hermione rolled her eyes. She looked at the watch. It was ten to eight. Perhaps he would be early, just like last time. She really didn't know what to do about Harry. If he was there to greet Draco, he would suspect something for sure. Yes, he knew Harry would be there, but not to be there to greet him.

"You'll say in the kitchen when he gets here, right?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I haven't exactly longed to see him," Harry said bitterly and looked up from behind the paper with a raised eyebrow. "It's not like I'm going to say 'hi'."

"Good," Hermione muttered under her breath. Harry would surely behave like a baby when she got back. This would be harder than she expected.

Five minutes later there was a knock on the door, and Hermione hurried to open it.

"Gosh, Hermione!" It was Blaise, and Hermione rolled her eyes annoyed. "You look great."

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?!" Hermione growled. "Draco will be here any second now, and if he sees you, you're dead!"

"Cool it, won't you," Blaise said. "Where's Nemo?"

"He's in Transylvania," Hermione muttered.

"What?!" Blaise shouted. "What about our plan?!"

"He went to talk his brother into leading the army against the vampires," Hermione said. "Now please, get out of the way! If Draco gets here before you—"

"I know, I know, 'he's going to kill you'," Blaise said and imitated Hermione with silly hand movements.

"Then get your butt out of here!" Hermione yelled.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist," Blaise muttered and went into the kitchen to join Harry.

Hermione sighed annoyed and grabbed her coat. She had a last look in the bathroom mirror, and then it knocked on the door again. This time the person didn't wait for her to open.

"Granger, are you done yet?" Draco's voice called.

"I'm ready," Hermione said as she stepped out of the bathroom. She had one last glance into the kitchen. Harry and Blaise were nowhere to be seen. She sighed in relief and joined Draco by the door.

"I see you're wearing the dress I gave you," Draco said.

"I have nothing else to wear to a restaurant," Hermione said as they walked out of her apartment. She locked the door and then hurried after Draco who was already down the first stair.

"Who said we were going to a restaurant?" Draco asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione said, suddenly discomforted.

"I meant what I said," Draco said. "I never said we were going to a restaurant."

"But we always do," Hermione said, with ridiculous desperateness.

"Exactly," Draco said. "We always do the same thing. Why don't try something new?"

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

Then Draco put his hand inside his jacked and pulled out two plane tickets. "I thought that maybe you wanted to come with me to Paris."

"Paris?" Hermione asked breathlessly, almost flattered by his offer. But then she became angry. "Why did you buy tickets to _Paris_?!"

"Well, I wanted to show you the City of Love," Draco said. "I know you've been there before, but hardly for the same reason you are now."

"Yes, but _why_?!" Hermione asked again. "_Why_ can't we go to a restaurant here in England, as we use to? _Why_ can't we eat supper and then go back to your place, as we use to?"

"There's something I have to tell you," Draco said and looked into her chocolate eyes.

"In _Paris_?" Hermione asked sceptically.

"Yes, in _Paris_!" Draco growled. "I need to tell you something, in _Paris_! Why are you women so _complicated_?!"

"Fine," Hermione muttered. "Take me to Paris, then."

"Thank you," Draco snapped and started to walk towards the street to hook a taxi. When the taxi stopped Draco opened the door for Hermione and jumped in on the other side. "To the airport," Draco said.

"Luton or Heathrow?" the taxi driver asked.

"Doesn't matter," Draco said, and the taxi driver drove away.

Wizarding planes departed from any airport in the world, but the taxi driver didn't know that, of course. He headed for Heathrow anyway.

_Vlocter Castle, Transylvania;_

The Queen, Lucille, was lying on her bed in her room, caught in a dwell – the closest to sleep a vampire could ever come.  
Nemo watched her from the entrance. When she was lying there she wasn't breathing at all, and she really looked dead. Her white, cold skin reflected the moonlight from the window and made her look like a marble statue.  
With a sigh he turned to walk away. He needed to find his brother, to make amends.  
While he walked though the long hallways of the castle he thought about the woman he had just met – Hermione Granger, a vampire Hunter. He didn't know why, but he was drawn to her. Perhaps it was because the warmness of her eyes – they were chocolate brown. No vampire had brown eyes. Only blue, gray or slight shades of green. Or was it the fact that she was human? He didn't know, and it bothered him. But what bothered him even more was the fact that he couldn't, he just _couldn't_, feel the same love towards Lucille as he did before. She hadn't changed – he had. That was probably why Castor loathed him these days. Nemo was so changed, he knew that himself. And he couldn't decide whether or not he liked the change.  
He walked towards the great living room on the third floor where he found Castor staring into the fire.

"Is she resting?" Castor asked, without taking his eyes off the fire, and although Nemo had been dead silent, he still heard him coming.

"Yes," Nemo answered.

"Well then," Castor said and rose. "I should go out hunting. I'm hungry."

"Why have you not been eating, brother?" Nemo asked, trying to show that he cared for his brother.

"Lucille—"

"You are not allowed to say her name," Nemo snapped angrily, even though his voice was calm.

"She prefers to be called by her name," Castor shot back, revealing his anger more than Nemo. "Lucille didn't want me to harm any person. I can't survive on blood from an animal. I need human blood." There was a brief moment of silence, but Castor broke it. "What do you want?"

"I need you in England," Nemo said.

"Oh, really?" Castor asked thick with sarcasm.

"Yes," Nemo said. "The vampires are building an army because they think our Queen is about to die."

Castor laughed a bit. "She's suicidal. They must have been planning this for decades."

"What do you mean?" Nemo growled and narrowed his eyes.

"She knows this _Snake_ is a wizard," Castor said while he started to circle the room. "But she is still going to bite him. She has _feelings_ for him, even though she's never met him." He said the words heavier than he was supposed to.

"I think I know who he is," Nemo said. "We have to work together on this, brother." He looked straight to his brother, even though Castor was snorting.

"Why should I help you?" Castor asked and stopped walking.

"Because we are brothers," Nemo said. "And we both need to protect our Queen."

Castor rolled his eyes by the word. _Queen_. It wasn't strong enough for him, only a meaningless title. "No," he finally said. "You don't want to protect her. You just want her for yourself, afraid that this _Snake_ takes your place as her beloved."

"That is not true," Nemo snarled. Sure, he wanted Lucille for himself, but that wasn't the reason to why he wanted to defeat Snake. And, if he _was_ Draco Malfoy, he already had a flame – Hermione Granger.

A shot of jealousy ran thought his body by the though of it. Why? Why did he feel that way? Did Castor see him through?

"You want her to love you so much, that she gets too blinded to see your betrayal," Castor said.

"What?" Nemo said. "Why do you hate me, brother? Am I really that changed?"

"_Changed_?!" Castor shouted. "You're not _changed_! Not even a bit! You're the same bastard as always, but now you see it too, don't you?!"

"What are you talking about?" Nemo asked calmly.

"You're good at a whole lot of things," Castor snarled. "But not at lying. Not to me."

"Could you please explain?" Nemo asked gently.

Castor snorted. "Do you really need explanation?" But when he met his brother eyes, he rolled his and started explaining. "Lucille is very fond of you, you know. Every time you're away she waits by the fountain until she can feel your scent again. It's ridiculously upsetting for me to see. Especially when I know what you are doing while you're away." He stared to circle the room again, with his hands on his back. He met his brother's confused eyes, and he stopped. "Don't look so surprised! You should've known I knew about this!"

"I— I do not know what you are talking about," Nemo said. This was the first time he had been pinned up like this – he had no defence now.

"Don't waste your petty lies," Castor snarled. "I know about everything. About the women, the booze, the murders—"

"Fine," Nemo muttered. "That is all true. So what? It is in my nature. In _our_ nature."

"It's not in Lucille's," Castor spat.

"Lucille is getting weaker," Nemo sighed.

"No, she's just going through a heartache," Castor said. "She knows about it too. She just refuses to believe it. She's too blinded by your smooth talking."

Nemo was silent, but inside his head his thoughts were screaming. He knew he and his brothers had a special connection – they had had it ever since they were children – so he wasn't very surprised that Castor knew. But he _was_ surprised that Lucille knew. Then again, he didn't know what her powers gave her. Perhaps she had many more senses than any other vampire.  
The women, the booze, the murders… it was all true. And on top of it all, he didn't regret it. It was his moments to enjoy. And the women he charmed provided him with the best blood and most of them weren't even innocent, so technically he didn't break the rules. Castor killed more innocent people that he did.  
"I have the right to do as I please," Nemo said arrogantly. "She can not be an obstacle."

"An _obstacle_?!" Castor roared. He had had enough. "She _made_ you! How can you say that about her?!" He wanted to strangle him, to turn his pale face purple, even though he knew that would never work. "I thought you _respected_ her, even more than I do! I guess I was wrong, then!"

Nemo was just about to ask when they heard footsteps. The two brothers looked at the same directions they heard the footsteps. They were very silent and graceful, and could only belong to one person.

"I hear the two of you are upset," Lucille said as she entered the room.

"My Queen," Nemo breathed. "We are just having a disagreement, my brother and I."

"Actually, _my Queen_, we were just discussing his betrayal," Castor growled.

Lucille swallowed and raised her chin. "I will not tolerate the two of you fighting in my house." She glared at both Nemo and Castor. "Either you make up, or you move out. The choice is yours, gentlemen." She felt proud of herself. This was the first time in ages she took control, and she liked it. Even though she didn't like to boss people around this situation made her feel good. Brothers shouldn't be fighting.

"Lucille," Nemo said with a smile. "My love, do not be foolish now. You know we will not fight."

"Oh, I wouldn't mind showing you what _respect_ means," Castor said and looked at his brother.

"Do not be stupid, brother," Nemo said with a bored tone. "You can not win over me."

"Really? Are you sure you can bet your life—"

"Enough!" Lucille cried. "Stop it! Both of you!" Then she looked at the two furious men, and she sank again. They were stronger than her, for sure. "I— I want to know everything about the army in Scotland."

"They think you are dying," Nemo said. "They are building this army so they can survive as long as possible. They all know they will loose their power to turn others into vampires once you are gone. The specie will not live long, and a re-population will not occur." Then he looked at his brother. "They will do anything to survive, and this means we will have to stop them from killing people. Therefore I suggest that Castor take the role as the leader of this mission. Together with the Hunter Hermione Granger's colleges you will fight them."

Lucille looked at Castor. "Do you want to do this?"

He looked unsure. "This means I have to be around humans for a longer while." Then he sighed frustrated. "That will never work."

Lucille smiled towards him. "Of course it will, I know you're strong."

"Go," Nemo said calmly. "Find Luna Lovegood at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and tell her I sent you."

Castor thought about it. He didn't like being around humans. Then he looked at Lucille. She wore a shy smile, and he felt a stabbing in his heart; she _wanted_ him to leave. "Fine," he almost growled. "Fine. I'll go." Then he sighed. He didn't know if the other two sensed the disappointment in his sigh. "S'ppose I'm no longer needed here." Then he was gone. The only thing he left behind was the whirling wind.

_Paris, France;_

The flight didn't take long, and they arrived to Paris almost directly after taking off. Hermione felt a bit sick, though. She wasn't used to travel like that. It was much more comfortable to Apparate.

"Ah, I love Paris," Draco sighed as they walked out of the airport. "Especially at night-time."

"Yeah," Hermione muttered ironically under her breath. "Especially at night-time." She hadn't really got used to being out during daylight yet, but Paris at night brought back memories she didn't want to have. Celeste was a part of her life she'd rather not remember. He took away almost everything that was social about her, almost turned her to one of _them_. But she had to remind her self that she could never be one of them unless she got bitten, and that wasn't really what she planned. No, she _would_ stay alive, she _would_ kill this Snake, and after that she _would_ kill Nemo and the rest of the Hooks, and finally the Queen. She didn't care how much Nemo had helped her; he was still a vampire. He could not be fully trusted.

"Are you coming, Granger?" Draco suddenly called form a distance.

Hermione was dragged away from her memories, only to see that Draco had already gone ahead towards the goal for his plan.  
She shook her head quickly and followed him. She was by his side after ten long strides, still a bit uncomfortable in the horrifying familiar surroundings.

"I have a room in one of the nicest hotels in Paris," he said a bit smug.

"Why couldn't you get a room in one of the nicest hotels in London?" Hermione retorted.

Draco stopped walking, and Hermione stopped too, utterly surprised.

"What's the matter?" she asked. And then, for the first time ever, Draco looked vulnerable. The smug face he always wore were gone, and the nonchalant and scornful eyes of his looked like they belonged to someone else; an actual human.  
They kept eye contact for a while, but then he had to look away, trying to get his mask back on.  
"What's the matter?" Hermione repeated a bit shocked.

He was silent for a minute, and then he spoke, much too quiet for him; "You know, I'm so tired of this nonchalant attitude. I can never act human, at all. Everything I do must have a meaning and I must do it for a reason." Then he shook his head and chuckled ironically. "For example; I can't take the woman I nearly love to Paris without a reason."

Hermione flinched. The woman he _nearly_ loved? What was that? "What do you mean '_nearly_ love'?"

He looked at her, and then some traces of his old self came back. "Well, you don't expect me to fully love you, do you?"

"I didn't think you'd love me at all!" She was almost angry now. Why did he play with her like this? First he makes her believe that he absolutely hates her, but then he tells her that he _nearly_ loves her!

"Now, _that_ is an exaggeration," Draco said. His mask was back on, and he smiled smugly at her. He touched her face lightly yet very passionately and kissed her softly.

The way he made her feel should have been illegal, because Hermione suddenly forgot why she was angry. She was caught in the moment. He did not only touch her skin, but also her soul. Like if he was healing it in his own, twisted way.  
She put her arms around his neck, and he placed one of his arms tightly around her waist, and the other in her hair. Their tongues dances together and their breaths matched each others.  
For a moment Hermione actually let herself believe that she _was_ nearly loved, because at that specific moment she felt the same way about him.  
She _nearly_ loved him.


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N:** So, here's the seventh chapter. Yes, I know, I updated very fast. Well, what can I say? I no longer have a writer's block, so I try to writ as much as possible while I'm in the mood.

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this. In this chapter there will be much Castor, but it's improtant in the plot. I hope you don't hate me for it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own J.K Rowling's characters, but I do own my characters and the plot.

* * *

****

_Master of Puppets_

Chapter Seven

_Hunter of the Shadows is rising._

A cold breeze was flying over the countries with such force, yet smoothness, that no one would ever expect that the breeze actually was a cold monster.  
The speed also made the 'monster' oblivious to its burning hunger for blood. But when it was approaching water it slowed its furious pace and came to a halt.  
Castor felt how his hunger became hot flames in his throat, and he guessed his blue eyes would probably be crimson by now.  
The only thing that parted him from his current position and his goal was water, the English Channel. He had been running in full speed in many hours to get to this point, and he wouldn't look back now. He wouldn't look back until he was done with whatever it was he had to do. He wasn't quite sure, actually. But he had no motivation to concentrate on his mission right now; he was too upset about earlier.  
For too long he had been listening to his brother. For too long he had obeyed every single word of his. For too long. He didn't blame his little brother Jacob for wanting to get away. When he thought about it; what _kept_ him there? Well, he knew the answer, alright. Lucille. Even though Castor hated what she had done to him and his family he couldn't do else but feel sorry for her. He knew the whole story, he knew what made her change his family, and it didn't make it all better. Not at all. Even though it was his last memory as a human, and even though it was a long time ago, he still recalled it as clear as if it had happened the same day:

_I shot my eyes open. Something was very wrong, I could sense it. Someone was there, in the house. At first I thought it might have been some animal that had gotten into the house some way, but then I quickly changed that theory. I remained in my bed, without moving. My little brother was sleeping in one of the three beds in the same room as me. My older brother was out guarding the animals. Our father was sleeping in the kitchen.  
__I laid still, listening to every little sound that was out of order. I could hear footsteps; it was probably Nemo. But something wasn't right with those steps either; they were too quiet. It sounded like he was followed, too. The steps of a shadow. And just as I thought that thought there was a shadow by the door. Absolutely Nemo. But there was another shadow; a much smaller one. It looked delicate and elegant; it could only belong to a woman. The room became colder, and I almost shuddered under my cover. _

"_I don't want to do this," the female whispered, and she had the most beautiful voice I'd ever heard. She sounded like an angel. _

"_Do not worry, love," Nemo said lowly. But it was something different in his voice; a coldness and politeness that had never been there before. "They will not feel a thing." _

"_I can't," the woman whimpered. "I simply can't. Nemo, I've been trying so long! I can't do this!"_

"_Of course you can," Nemo said smoothly. "I believe in you."_

_I tried to keep my breaths in a smooth rhythm, to make it seem like I was still asleep. Then I saw the shadow move; it was the smaller one, the woman. _

"_What if he wakes up?" she asked unsure._

"_Make it quick," Nemo said calmly. "He will not feel a thing."_

_I could hear the woman sigh unhappily._

"_Do this for me," Nemo said with his mechanic and manipulative voice. "Do this and I will always love you."_

_The woman sighed a last time, and then she bent over my little brother. I couldn't see any details, but I saw their shapes in the darkness.  
__She lifted up his head carefully; he was still sleeping like a baby. Then the lowered her head to his neck. It looked like she was going to kiss his neck, and I thought she did. Until I heard the horrifying sound of something sharp cutting through skin and flesh, and I could almost hear the blood dripping on the floor. Jacob didn't even flick. I, on the other hand, hand frozen in place, reminded of a story I'd heard about bloodsucking monsters. Could this angel be one of them? Now feasting upon my little brother? How could I know; I didn't actually see what was going on. _

_Then I could hear longing moans from Nemo. _"_That looks so good, my dear," he said._

_The woman raised her head and carefully laid my brother back on his pillow, and it was suddenly much colder in the room, like if someone just died._

"_Please, don't make me do that again," the woman begged._

"_But you are doing so well," Nemo said. "Besides, there is only two left."_

_Then I was almost sure she turned to me. _

"_I think it is better of you take my father first," Nemo hesitated. "Castor can be a problem."_

"_Why?" the woman sobbed. "Why are you making me do this?"_

"_Come, come now," Nemo said comforting. "You are doing great. When this is done we can put all of this behind us, and only look forwards. I love you."_

_Then the both of them left the room and headed for the kitchen where father slept.  
__Now I had to hurry. I got to my feet quickly, lighting a candle, and walked towards my younger brother's bed.  
__The first thing I saw was the blood covered floor, and my hand started to tremble. As I moved the light higher up I could finally see my brother. Then I wanted to scream, to cry, and to kill that woman who did this.  
__Jacob's eyes were still shut, as if he still slept. But his face was all drained from blood, and the two holes in his neck reminded of the marks of two fangs, and blood had coloured his sheets white. I couldn't breath. My eyes were as big as apples, and I was sure all blood had vanished from my face, too. Then I heard steps coming in this direction. I panicked and blew out the candle and took my position in my bed again. I tried to control my accelerated breaths and slow them down to the same peaceful rhythm as before, but it was hard.  
__I didn't know if it was the panic or the serious situation that made my breaths slow down automatically, but they had the same tempo as before when the footsteps reached the doorway again. _

"_Calm down, love," Nemo said smoothly. "There is only one left. You do not have to touch another human being again after this."_

"_But this is so wrong, Nemo!" the woman said quietly. _

"_Trust me, this is what they had wanted," Nemo said. _

_I almost wanted to snort at his stupid comment. Was this was we wanted? Cruel death? And why hadn't that monster killed Nemo yet? Why was he _encouraging_ it? It didn't make sense. _

"_Only one left," Nemo whispered, and then I head unsure footsteps coming my way. _

_Now I had to focus. I didn't know what this monster was, and I didn't know what it would do. But I had to focus and figure out a way to escape all this. My crucifix was lying under my bed, but if I reached for it they would notice. Especially when the monster was heading my way. Then I could feel her scent. It was so sweet and wonderful. I had forgotten how fast I'd changed my mind from angel to monster. But this… this scent could not belong to a monster.  
__Then she touched my face, and her cold hands made me loose my breath. I could feel her wonderful scent coming closer up, and she was heading for my throat. Then I decided to take her by surprise. I took a firm grip around her throat and threw her backwards. Then I rose from the bed and stood ready to strike again. Clearly my surprise-move was a success, because both she and Nemo seemed very surprised. I was strong, I knew that. I could fight this thing. But when I looked at the place I'd thrown her she was gone. I hadn't heard a thing, but now she was gone. She had disappeared in the darkness. So I focused on Nemo, my rage almost exploding.  
_"_You," I growled. "How could you?"_

"_It is not what you think, brother," Nemo said calmly, and I could see him raise his hands, palms up._

"_It's not?" I asked sarcastically. "I saw Jacob, Nemo. She _bit_ him!" Then I laughed. "And you _watched_ her do it!"_

"_I did not want to do this in this way," Nemo muttered. Then, all of a sudden, he knocked me to the floor, holding me down. _

_I had never seen my brother this strong. Even though he was five years older, I was stronger. He had nothing against my strength! But this… this was supernatural. _

"_Lucille, love," Nemo demanded. "Do it. Do it now."_

"_No!" the woman – Lucille – whined from somewhere in the dark. _

"_Do it!" Nemo almost roared. _

"_He scares me!" Lucille cried._

"_Do it now, Lucille!" Nemo said, now very impatient. "I am holding him down; he can not hurt you again!"_

_The last thing I remember were her cold lips against my neck, and the suffocating feeling of my heart slowing into a frozen state.  
__I was dead._

He came back to reality when he heard a sea gull scream above his head. Then he came back to focus. That night was as clear as a movie, and he never, _never_, forgave his brother for what he did. Not even after five hundred years. How could he blame Lucille, really? She was being manipulated by Nemo; he was the real killer. But the thing that bugged him the most was not that he was the one that killed the family, it was his attitude about it. Nemo always acted as if he always did the right thing, and always kept to the rules. Castor admitted when he broke the law, and he wasn't ashamed of it – he knew he was a monster, and he didn't stop his instincts. But Nemo tried to make every action of his seem so _innocent_.  
He tried to shake his anger off, and they he jumped into the cold water. It didn't feel cold against his cold skin, of course. And then he started to swim, almost as fast as he was running. But only almost. It would take another hour to reach the shores of Scotland.

_Paris, France;_

Hermione woke up early that morning. The sun was beaming in through the window, and hit both her and Draco. Draco was still asleep, and he looked so peaceful Hermione had to smile.  
Last night had been something special, something they hadn't had before. Instead of having sex, they made love to each other. That was a difference, according to Hermione. There had been feelings between them, feelings that never were present otherwise. She had felt more human than ever, and if it was this choice – being able to have this all the time – which Matamoso talked about she would have chosen it. If she could freeze this special moment; her and Draco, in the morning light after a fantastic night, she would have.  
She stroked his hair a bit, and she didn't realise that he was smiling until she'd removed her hand.  
"Good morning," she smiled.

"Yeah, come here," he mumbled and dragged her closer. He kissed her softly and then buried his face in the hollow between her neck and shoulder. "I love you."

Hermione stiffened. Last night he _nearly_ loved her, and now he _loved_ her. Couldn't he decide which? "Do you mean that?"

"Yes," Draco said. "At least for now." Then he raised his head to look at her with a smile. "I love you, here and now, in this room, in that beam of sunlight, in your beautiful brown curls and in your perfect smile. I love you."

"Well then," Hermione said, also smiling. "I love you, here and now, in this room, in that beam of sunlight, in your messy blonde hair and in your perfect smile. I love you."

"Oh, that was original," Draco teased ironically and kissed her softly. When their lips parted he caressed her face softly and dug his nose into her hair. "Let's never leave this moment."

"I was just thinking the same," Hermione said.

"I don't want to return to reality," Draco groaned. "I want to be here, with you."

Then Hermione sighed and sat up. "We both have responsibilities. We can't be here much longer."

"Please, just forget you responsibilities for once," Draco sighed. "Both you and I know that _that_ is what we really want."

"Look, I've got so much to do," Hermione said. "This doesn't feel right."

This made Draco sit up to. "What are you talking about? This is the _only_ thing that feels right! And you know that too!"

"Please, don't do this any harder," Hermione pleaded.

"Hermione," Draco said calmly, and she flinched by the use of her name. "All trouble can wait. You've been sucking up to bad-against-good-world long enough to have eared time to relax." Then he kissed her earlobe. "Besides, this might be the last time we see each other in a longer while."

That brought Hermione back to reality. He told her he had something important he had to tell her, and he had to tell her in Paris. "Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes," he said.

"Well, where are you going?" She was quickly filled with suspicion.

"I'm just going away for a while," he said and shrugged. "Away from everything. I need a break. I need to find myself."

_Ha!_ Hermione snorted in her thoughts. _You don't have to find yourself; you have to find your way to Transylvania. You bastard!_ Then suddenly she remembered something very important. "Where's your phone?" She tried to make it sound casual. "I need to call Harry to tell him I'll be late." Then she smiled and kissed him.

He smiled at her and kissed her back. "I don't have it." Then he caressed her cheek. "But you can use the phone in the room."

Hermione sighed. If he would have his phone and no one would have called, then he would have been out of the line of fire. And she somehow hoped he would have been. Then she smiled at him. Best way to keep him out of suspicion was to act normal.

"Well then," she said and kissed him. "I'm going to call Harry."

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland;_

Castor was actually surprised over how easily he could walk among humans without drawing much attention. It could depend on that he hadn't that extraordinary beauty most vampires had.  
His eyes had changed to his original colour again, because he recently hunted down a deer. He wasn't entirely satisfied, but it was enough for now.  
He knew he was close, because he could feel scents of other vampires.  
When he reached the castle he started thinking of a plan to get inside it. He didn't think people could just walk right into it. Not in these times.

Once he reached the big doors there was a mighty voice that spoke from it; "_Who are you?_"

"I'm Castor… Charington," he lied. If this _door_ could feel whenever someone lied it would not see whether or not Castor lied. After all, he _was_ immune to all kind of magic. "I'm from the Ministry of Magic."  
The door swung open, and Castor stepped inside the castle. At once he was faced with the sweet smell of teenage girls, and he smiled smugly. But then he reminded himself that he couldn't hurt any of them.  
Some of the students watched him curiously as he walked through the hall and up the marble stairs. He had no idea where he was going, but he was sure there was someone he could ask. And it appeared to be his lucky day, because instead of a beautiful young girl, an pretty old, very short man approached him.

"Can I help you, sir?" he asked with a high-pitch voice.

"Yes," Castor said, trying to sound as polite as possible. "I'm searching for a Luna Lovegood."

"Oh dear," the short man said as his eyes whined. "You'd better come with me at once." Apparently he'd already understood that Castor was not human. "There's nothing to see here, children!" the man said to the audience that had followed Castor from the first time he'd stepped into the castle. "Go back to your classes!"  
They walked through corridors and up some stairs until they stood outside a door. The short man knocked and then a dreamy voice invited them.

"Ah, Filius," the dreamy voice said.

"Er, I believe the— er— _help_ is here," the short man said.

"Oh!" Luna Lovegood squeaked. Then she made herself visible for the two men by walking from her desk where she'd been deep into a book. "Well, welcome." She held out her hand for Castor to shake it, which he did. "I'm Luna Lovegood, professor in Divination."

"I'm Castor Hook," Castor said. "I believe you've met my brother."

"Yes," she said stiffly. "Well, I suppose we all should go and se Albus then."

"Albus?" Castor asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Albus Dumbledore," Luna said. "Headmaster."

Castor only nodded and followed Luna and the short man – named Filius – as they walked towards a big statue.  
Luna said something Castor didn't pay much attention to, and then the big statue jumped aside so a stair was revealed. They walked up the stair until they came to a door. Luna knocked on it and a weak voice invited them.  
When they entered they were faced by an old man with silvery long hair and beard, and half moon-shaped glasses. He smiled at them and greeted them warmly.

"Now," he said, "I suppose you are Harry's recommendation?"

"Look," Castor said and sighed, "I only came here because my Queen said so. I don't know who have recommended me, and if it is some Harry, I don't know him."

"Well, however, we are glad you could come," the old man – Dumbledore – said. "Please, sit."

While Luna and Filius sat down Castor remained standing.

"I'd rather stand," he said.

"Now, there are some rules we will have to go through," Dumbledore said and looked at Castor. "If you are going to be _inside_ the castle, it's utterly important for you not to attack any of the students."

"I prefer animal blood," Castor lied. It was a good thing he had been lying to a lot of humans during the last five hundred years. "More energy."

"Ah, I see," the old man said and nodded. Then he seemed to hesitate.

"Albus, we can't let him stay inside," Luna muttered. Her dreamy voice had gone to a more stubborn and bitter voice. "It's a danger for the students, and us."

"We have no way to protect ourselves," Filius continued.

"I say the leech stay outside," Luna said determinately, like if Castor wasn't in the same room at all.

"You know, I can hear you," Castor said. "There won't be any troubles for me living among humans."

"We still don't like to take any risks," Luna said.

"As for the protection," Dumbledore said a bit mystically. "I happen to have a few tricks in my back pocket. But I don't think Mr Hook will be breaking my rules, right?" Then he looked at Castor with his piercing blue eyes.

"Of course not," Castor said. Lie. He should have said "_probably not_", but he didn't. He had no idea if he could stand not to feast upon the beautiful girls on the school. In his human life he would have been ashamed to even think the thought of doing such a thing to an innocent girl, but now it was his nature. Innocent blood gave him the most energy, and if he was going to lead this freak-show to victory he'd better be at his top, whether it was against the rules or not.  
He had though no idea of what the old man meant by _a few tricks in his back pocket. _He was immune to magic, and in case this old man had a Coldryme gun, he would never be fast nought to hit him. The others didn't seem to understand either. That was a bit of a mystery.

"Now, Luna and Filius, if you excuse me, I'd want to talk to Mr Hook in private," Dumbledore said. Filius got up at once, but Luna hesitated. "It's alright, Luna. He won't hurt me."

Then she got up, and she looked fiercely at Castor when she passed him. "You better don't," she growled lowly when she went through the door. She obviously wasn't a fan of vampires.

"Now," Dumbledore said. "Please sit."

Castor did what he was told and took a seat in the chair Filius had sat in. He eyed the old man for a while. He was sick, Castor could tell. His deep wrinkles in his face showed great concern, and his eyes were alive, yes, but full of worries. The way he moved his hands, and the way he breathed showed that his time was soon over. A human would never see those signs, but Castor wasn't a human.

"Castor," the old man said. "We are afraid that the situation is getting out of hand. Three students have fallen prey to the vampires lurking in the forest. The third one was killed last night."

"Was it a girl or a boy?" Castor asked. If it had been a girl, the vampires needed strength, and if it was a boy the vampires just wanted to provoke and show their power. Female blood contained more energy and male blood wasn't that useful, really. Maybe if the victim was innocent, but female blood was better, even though the victim wasn't innocent.  
And for all he knew female blood tasted better.

"It was a girl," Dumbledore sighed. Obviously he knew the same thing as Castor did. "The other two was also girls. Age seventeen and sixteen."

"Their building up their strength," Castor mumbled to himself. Then he looked up. "Keep all the girls under special supervision and forbid any student to go outside the school walls."

"They have been forbidden to exit the school ever since we found out what was happening," Dumbledore said.

"Yet another was killed last night," Castor said smugly. "Don't you see? We vampires are known for finding ways to our prey. And since we're immune to magic it's impossible to put a spell over the castle."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Dumbledore asked.

"Put up crosses all over the castle," Castor said. He wasn't afraid of crosses, but the other vampires were. It had nothing to do with God or the divine; it was simply a question of symbolism. "That won't keep everybody away, but the traditional vampires will most certainly keep their distance."

Dumbledore nodded while he looked into the empty space. "Of course, why didn't I think of that?" he murmured to himself. Then he looked at Castor. "I had almost forgotten about that; the Great Purification."

Castor shuddered a bit when he heard that name. He wasn't afraid of crosses, but he did have respect for those vampires who died during the Great Purification. Then he looked at Dumbledore. "What did you mean; _a few tricks_?"

"Oh, that's just a little spell I know," Dumbledore said and waved it away. Then it looked like if he just got an idea. "We can teach that spell to she students. I'm quite sure they won't be able to provide such a strong spell that they'll kill a vampire, but they can absolutely get the chance of escaping."

"Wait just a sec, okay?" Castor said and raised a hand. "Vampires. Immune. Ring any bell?"

"Well, this spell allows me to cast Coldryme powder at my opponent," Dumbledore. "Now, you can prevent the magic from reaching you, but you can't prevent the powder that flies towards you with the speed of light."

"Oh," Castor mumbled. He had never thought of that before. "But you said a _few_ tricks; that's just one."

"Well, I'd like to keep my secrets," he said with a glimpse in his eye.

_Blaise Zabini's office, London, England;_

Blaise was sitting in his office with massive piles of paper. They all contained vampire research, and he had been breaking his back just to find something about magicians that had been bitten by vampires in the past. So far, there was nothing.  
He sighed deeply and his head landed on his desk with a big thud. He was so tired, and so exhausted. He had been searching all night, but there was nothing. Not even a trace of suggestion.

"Okay, that's it," he said to himself and sat up straight. "I give up. _Jeanie_!"

Then the red haired woman came in through the door. "What?"

"Could you try to find out something about the history of vampires and magicians?" he asked.

"Um, I guess I can try," Jeanie hesitated.

"Good," Blaise said shortly. "That's all."

"Okay," Jeanie said and walked away, closing the door after her.

Blaise sighed and looked once more on the mess of paper on his desk. Then he read a text he had been reading surely ten times before;

"_Vampires immunity to magic has been devastating in the past, and is still a mystery. Several wizards and witches have been trying to solve the galling riddle about their immunity." _

Then it hit him, like a bolt of lightening from a blue sky. Why hadn't he thought of that before? He reached for the phone and dialled Harry's number.

"_Yeah_," he said.

"Vampires are immune to magic!" Blaise said.

"_Is that all you came up with?_" Harry asked in disbelief. "_A whole night, and_ that's _all you could get?_"

"No Harry, hear me out!" Blaise said. "I searched the whole night, but I didn't find anything, absolutely nothing! I mean, someone must have thought about the power in a hybrid before? Anyway, I read the text over and over again, but I never got it. Why was I so stupid?" The last thing was more a question to himself.

"_Get to the point, Blaise_," Harry sighed.

"Oh, yeah," Blaise said. "Look, mate… what if – because the vampires are immune to magic – magicians are immune to their venom?"

Harry was silent.

"It's a perfectly good explanation to why this hasn't occurred before!" Blaise said eagerly. "It's simply not meant to be; the species aren't meant to be mixed!"

"_That does make sense_," Harry said thoughtfully. "_But this is still a theory. We can't be sure just yet_."

"Of course," Blaise said. "I'm going to go through some research about the history of magicians and vampires and see if my theory matches any facts."

"_Yeah_," Harry said. "_Keep up the good work_."

"Okay," Blaise said. "Oh, have you heard anything from Hermione lately?"

"_Yeah,_" Harry said. "_It was a dead end; he didn't bring his phone_."

"Of course he didn't, that bloody idiot," Blaise muttered. "Anyway, got to go back to work. See you later." Then he hung up and started going through his papers again.

_Vlocter Castle, Transylvania; _

"No!" Lucille cried. "Nemo, you can't leave me here all alone! You know I can't stand it!"

Nemo sighed. "I have to figure this out and to do so I have to talk to Castor." Lie. But Lucille trusted in him so blindly she wouldn't notice his lies. Would she?

"Then let me come with you," Lucille begged. "Don't leave me here alone."

"I can not do that, love," Nemo sighed. "It is much too dangerous for you. Besides, when I return I shall bring Snake, the one you have been dreaming about, my dear."

Lucille sighed heavily. She hated being left alone. "Fine," she muttered. "Go then."

"I will be back soon, my love," Nemo said and kissed her forehead.

As soon as he was out of sight Lucille felt her hopes sink. It was as she had feared – he didn't love her anymore. Maybe an eternity was too much to ask for. But he had promised her that when he asked her to bite him – an eternity of love.  
Suddenly she felt really cold and abandoned, and she actually missed Castor. His warm embrace would have been the right cure for her now. Then she felt a sudden guilt towards him. She had never really showed how much she appreciated him. And now he was far away from her.  
Even though she actually feared him, he had more compassion she had ever seen. Even more that Nemo. Now when she had realised that he no longer loved her, all those bad facts appeared to her; the lies, the coldness, the nonchalance. Everything. But despite all that, how could she ever stop loving him?

_Paris, France;_

Hermione had been talking to Nemo on the phone while Draco was in the shower. She promised to see him in two hours by the Eiffel Tower. She didn't know why, though, because he didn't tell her.  
While Draco was showering Hermione looked through his clothes for any clues, but there was nothing to be found. She actually started to get pretty annoyed. She wanted proof to get him out of the line of fire. Otherwise she had to kill him, and she didn't really want to do that right now.  
She decided to take a look one more time, and this time she found a note in the pocket of his trousers. Maybe it was nothing, but she didn't let anything go by. She opened the note, and something was written in a small handwriting. She almost couldn't see. But the longer she stared at the note, the clearer the letter became. It was an address. But the only thing she could make out clearly was _Camden Town, London_.  
Then suddenly she heard the door to the bathroom open and she threw the trousers to the rest of his clothes and she sat down on the bed.

"It's a shame you didn't join me," Draco smirked as he walked pass her.

"Well, it's not my fault that you wanted to sleep for a bit longer," Hermione said.

"But still," Draco said. He opened the door to the balcony and stepped out on it. The weather was nice, and the street below was filled with people. "Where do you want to eat lunch?"

"Um," Hermione said, trying to think of some way to excuse her to go and see Nemo. "I thought we could have a romantic French lunch here in the room." She looked at him with a smile.

"Excellent," Draco said and looked at her with a smile.

"But I want to buy all the stuff myself," Hermione said. "I want it to be a surprise."

"Well, well," Draco said and walked towards her. "Who would have thought that the cold and tough vampire Hunter Hermione Granger would be this romantic?" He sat down next to her and kissed her jawbone.

"Oh, you don't even know half of it," Hermione said and played with his wet hair.

He moved his lips to hers in a rough and passionate kiss. Then he slowly forced her down on the bed, or he rather just pushed her a bit, because she followed him willingly.  
The kiss became deeper, and Draco's hands ran over her body. Their breaths had accelerated, and they both were very eager to get Hermione undressed, since Draco was only wearing a towel.

They were dancing together to the rhythm of their breaths, and now and then each of them let out moans of pleasure. Their naked bodies were entwined into one, and their touches didn't only reach their skin, but also their souls.

Hermione felt the warmth inside her body, and she wanted to keep that warmth forever. But she knew she couldn't. A flash of horror shot through her body once she realised that this might be the last time they could be together. She didn't want to let go of this at all.  
But her worries were all put aside as the rising sensation of pleasure took all of her concentration. She moaned loudly as their speed increased, and when the act had reached its climax Draco rolled off of her and laid by her side, breathing as heavily as she did.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"For now," Hermione corrected.

"For now," Draco said in agreement.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland;_

Castor was standing by one of the windows that were facing the Forbidden Forest. He could clearly see vampires running around. Probably patrolling. Of course no human could see them; they were all too fast and too far into the forest.  
He studied their pattern with curious eyes. They were smart, never running the same rout twice within the time limit of two minutes, and yet they kept a safe distance. He was pretty fascinated by their gregarious behaviour. His concentration was interrupted by the sound of a beating heart and a wonderful scent. Someone stood behind him. He could tell it was a female, probably seventeen years old. Now his concentration had changed and he tried now to figure out as much as possible about the girl behind him. She was pretty tall, but much shorter than him. He guessed her height would reach his shoulders. Her skin was white and her hair was dark. This was one of the things he loved about being a vampire; supernatural senses.  
Her sweet scent made him a bit dizzy, and he guessed his eyes would turn red in any minute.

"What are you looking at?" the young girl asked.

Castor had to hold back a longing groan. Her voice was so sweet and innocent. He didn't know what to answer. Did the students know about the monsters in the forest?

"Can you see them?" she asked, now in a whisper. "The vampires?"

He couldn't hold back laugh. Then he turned to face her. He was right; her height reached his shoulders, and her skin was white and her hair was dark; it was almost black. It was long with elegant curls, and her eyes were emerald green.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked and put her head to the side.

"Because I am a vampire," he smirked.

"Oh," she said. "Well, that explains it."

This surprised him; she didn't even flick when he told her he was one of them, and he could sense no fear. "Explains what?" he demanded.

"Almost every girl in my year is talking about you," she said and shrugged. "'_The dangerous and totally gorgeous stranger_'… I simply couldn't see why they kept saying that. Well, this explains it."

"So, you don't think I'm gorgeous?" Castor asked scornfully. He didn't want to be self-righteous, but he knew no mortal could resist a vampire, not even a magician.

"Well, sure I do," she said. "But I think you're more interesting than dangerous. Even though I don't doubt that you're dangerous…" and then she seemed to be lost in thoughts. After a while she looked up at him again. "Is it really usual for vampires to have facial hair?"

He laughed a bit. She must have been talking about his goatee. "Well," he said. "I don't know. Every vampire is frozen in the same shape they were in when they was killed – only a little more attractive."

"Oh," she said, still thoughtful.

He eyed her for a moment, and then he felt the flames in his throat again. Such a beautiful and innocent girl shouldn't be this close to him. Not at all. He inhaled her sweet scent and the flames grew bigger. He had to try to control his thirst. But he couldn't stop himself from studying her beautiful neck.  
Without actual control he raised his hand and caressed her cheek softly.

She did respond to this movement and gasped as she took a step backwards. "Cold hands!"

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Carmen," she said. "And you?"

"Castor," he said. He felt his eyes change, and he tried to force it back. Maybe it would frighten her.

"That's a nice name," she said. "Castor… wasn't that Pollux's mortal twin brother in the Greek mythology?"

"Yes," Castor said and nodded. "His father was the king of Sparta, while Pollux's father was the almighty Zeus. He's one of the Gemini twins."

"And there's a star named Castor," Carmen said and smiled.

"Yeah," Castor breathed, feeling how his control slipped out of his hands.

Carmen took some steps backwards, now with fear in her expression. "You— your eyes?"

They had changed. Then he smiled. "Don't worry about them." He reached to touch her again, but she stepped away. "I'm sorry," he murmured. Then he looked out the window again. The vampires had still the same pattern. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," she said. Jackpot. "And you?"

"Much older."

She was silent for a while, but she didn't move. Then he could hear her taking a breath to speak; "How is it? You know, being a vampire?"

"It's a nightmare," he said, only telling half the truth. It could actually be pretty practical being a vampire.

"Well, I think you are fascinating," she said, a little bit shy.

He turned to look at her again, but he regretted that he did; she was blushing. The pretty pink shade on her cheeks made the flames in his throat grow bigger than ever. If he did one little mistake with his control now, she would be dead.  
"You shouldn't be here," he said, eyeing her with his crimson eyes. "Didn't your professors inform you about the dangers around here?"

"But there's no danger with you around, right?" she said.

He swallowed, trying to calm down the fire. He had to fight back all of his instincts to not kill her. Even though he wanted to. He wanted to touch her body, taste her blood.

"Right?" she said again, dragging him out of his thoughts.

"No, of course not," he said and smiled. If he could make her follow him into an empty room, he could take her body to the forest afterwards.

"Well, I should probably go," Carmen said and sighed. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah, sure," he said and watched her leave. It didn't take long until he realised that he had to have her. He followed her, silent as death, around a corner and into an empty corridor. _Perfect_.  
This was his nature calling.


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N: **OH MY! The chapters are just pouring out of me :O This one is 12 pages in Word, I think... anyway, here's the eight chapter, and I hope you all will enjoy it. You'll get a bit of a lecture about vampire history (all made up by me, so don't start to google about it, or anything lol) Anyway, read, enjoy and please, review!

**Disclaimer: **I own only my original characters and the plot (and the whole made-up vampire culture). The rest belongs to J.K Rowling.

And guys, I'm sorry if this A/N got is a bit weird... it's almost 4 AM here... I'm kind of tired.

* * *

_**Master of Puppets**_

**Chapter Eight**

_Time for lust, time for lie; time to kiss your life goodbye._

Her scent was intoxicating, and her salty tears pleased him more than they should. She couldn't escape, because his hold was solid as rock. His lips came down hard upon hers in a rough kiss, and the flames in his throat almost tore it apart. He forced his tongue into her mouth to join hers, and he pressed himself even closer to her.  
When he broke the painful kiss his lips traced along her jawline and down to her throat. Her beautiful, warm throat…

"Please, don't," she whispered terrified. "Please!"

Her begging made him laugh. Then he kissed her earlobe. "You shouldn't have been so curious, 'cause if you hadn't, this would probably have never happened."

"Please Castor," Carmen said with a shaky voice, now trying to gather her strength. "I know you're not like this; you're not that evil!"

This made him laugh even more. "You obviously don't know what a vampire _is_. A vampire is the most evil in this world; ready to take innocent lives just to please themselves. It has nothing to do with power, it's simply a matter of pleasure." Then he looked into her eyes. Those fearful eyes of hers…  
He grabbed both her wrists in one of his hands and let a finger from his free hand trace along her cheek, throat, chest and stomach and back up again. Then he placed his finger under her chin. "You… if you gave in… oh, you could please me." He caressed her cheek and then returned his finger to her chin.

"Please," she said again, this time so low a human ear almost wouldn't be able to hear it. But he heard it, loud and clear. "Please? I don't want to die!"

"Well, people don't always get—" then he went silent, all his senses as sharp as possible. Something wasn't right. He could feel the scent of a vampire coming closer in high speed. He tore his eyes from the girl and looked towards one of the windows in the empty classroom. Then he looked at Carmen again. "Go. Tell a professor, whichever you find, to lock the doors and gather all the students."

Her fear towards him had suddenly vanished, but was replaced with another fear. "What is happening?"

He cupped her face in his hands and looked straight into her emerald eyes. "Just do as I told you."

"Are they coming?"

"I don't know." He was truly honest this time, but this sudden attack surely didn't match their previous pattern, and they would unlikely change it that dramatically. He let go of her and went towards the window. He tried to see if something else was out of order. But Carmen's scent was still there to distract him, so she hadn't gone yet. "Go!"

"Yes, sir," she mumbled as she hurried out of the room, probably delighted to get away.

He scanned the forest. They had still their same pattern, but he could feel a vampire coming closer. He scanned the forest again, and this time he saw it. It was a male, running in full speed towards the castle. Castor forced the window open and jumped out. He landed smoothly on the ground and darted towards the vampire. They both came to a halt only two meters apart.

The other male vampire had sandy blonde hair and was pretty sleek and tall. His eyes were brilliant red and he had he pulled back his lips so he showed his sharp teeth. "Stand aside," he growled.

"Make me," Castor challenged.

The sandy haired vampire jumped right on Castor, but Castor was faster and hit him with his arm with such force it sounded like two big rocks hitting each other. "You vampires are so weak!"

"Who are you?!" the sandy haired vampire demanded furiously.

"Let me introduce myself," Castor said. "My name is Castor Hook."

"Liar!" the vampire said, though fear was piercing him. "You can't be a Hook."

"And why not?" Castor asked.

"What would they do here?"

"Restoring order," Castor almost growled.

"But our Queen is dying!" the vampire said.

"Oh, just cut the crap!" Castor said. "Let's do this. May the best vampire win."

The other vampire hesitated for a half second and the leaped towards Castor, and the fight was just starting.  
If a human saw this fight it would only see a blur of colours, because it was all too hard for a human to see the details.  
Castor jumped straight on the sandy haired vampire and then there was a big smash, as if he'd just ripped off the top of a mountain. He tossed the head aside and looked down upon the body. It was now nothing but an old corpse.  
The other vampires must have heard the fight and gone further into the forest, because Castor couldn't hear them, or smell them, any longer.  
Then he turned and darted towards the castle again.

_The Eiffel Tower, Paris, France;_

Hermione was stumping her foot annoyed as she waited for Nemo. He thought he would have been that kind of person who was always on time.  
She started to pace back and forth. This couldn't take too long, otherwise Draco would start wondering where she was. She looked at her watch; he should have been there ten minutes ago.

"I am sorry I am late," she heard from behind and she spun around to face Nemo.

"You should be!" she snapped. "You should have been here ten minutes ago!"

"There was something I… something I had to do before coming here."

Hermione looked disgusted at him, and then she shook her head. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

He started circling her with his hands behind his back. "Paris – the city of love."

"What did you want to tell me?" Hermione said impatiently.

"He never answered last night," he said.

"He didn't bring his phone, so we still can't say that he's Snake," Hermione said acidly.

"Hermione, please," Nemo said and stopped walking. "Think about it; he did not bring his phone, and I got no answer. What is the possibility that it was only a coincidence?"

"I know, I know," Hermione muttered. "But still. There is a chance that he's innocent." Then she remembered the note with the address. "But I found something… it was an address, and it was hard to read. I could only figure out _Camden Town, London_."

"What?!" Nemo asked sharply. "Camden Town? Interesting."

"What's the matter?"

"That was where I met him," Nemo said. "In an old house in Camden Town."

"So that could be the evidence then?" Hermione felt how her heart dropped, and her breathing felt heavy. So he was really Snake then?

"It seems so," Nemo said.

"But," Hermione said, trying to find another explanation. "There could be many reasons to why he had an address to Camden Town! It's not like that house is the only house there!"

"Once again, Hermione," Nemo said and sighed, "which are the possibilities that this is only a coincidence?"

"Oh, now you're just being thick headed!" Hermione spat.

"Why are you trying to find a was to get him out of this?" Nemo asked in suspicion. "What did he tell you?"

"He told me that—" Hermione started, but broke off. "That's none of your business!"

Nemo eyed her for a moment and then put his tipped to his side. "He told you he loved you," he said amused.

"No," Hermione lied. "Why would he do that? We hate each other."

"And yet you defend him," Nemo said with a smirk.

"I don't _defend_ him!" Hermione shot. "I'm trying to be open-minded!" Then she sighed annoyed. "What if someone else is this Snake, and while we're struggling to prove that Draco Malfoy is the villain, the _real_ Snake go and get himself bitten?"

"And who would that be?" Nemo asked calmly. "Who would have followed you ever since you came back to London? Who would have known everything you were doing?"

"I. Don't. Know," Hermione said through gritted teeth. This was really annoying.

"Well then," Nemo said and smiled smugly. "Let us stick to what we have got."

Hermione sighed. She wasn't getting anywhere with this. "So, did Castor accept?"

"He's already there," Nemo said.

"So he accepted?" Hermione asked surprised. "Just like that?"

"He's duty is to obey his Queen, and she told him to go," Nemo said nonchalantly.

"Well, I'd better call Harry then," Hermione said. "Can I borrow your phone?"

"You do not have to tell him," Nemo said. "I have already talked to him. He is on his way to Hogwarts."

"Oh, okay," Hermione said. Then she looked at him. "What was it you _really_ wanted to tell me? I doubt you asked me to come here for _this_."

Nemo sighed and closed his eyes. "City of love," he mumbled. Then he caressed her cheek softly, but Hermione pushed it away.

"Keep your dead hands away from me," she growled.

"You know, it is hard," Nemo said. "Your warmth is so appealing." Then he looked at her with an intense look. _Come to me_. He knew she would hear the order he sent to her, and Hermione took a step closer; she simply couldn't do else.

"What are you doing to me?!" she whispered frantically. "Whatever you're doing, stop it!"

Nemo didn't listen to her. He ran his hand through her hair and then caressed her cheek again. "So beautiful," he murmured. "So warm."

"Stop it!" Hermione begged. She tried to move, to push him away, but she couldn't move at all. She was frozen in place while Nemo traced one of his fingers along her collarbones.

"So beautiful," he said again, his lips almost touching hers. "So warm." Then he kissed her softly with his cold lips.

Hermione forgot everything around her, and she forgot all of her problems. His cold lips made her dizzy, and she wanted more. So much more.  
She was no longer frozen in place, but she didn't push him away. She hooked her arms around his neck and let herself get lost in this deadly kiss.  
She didn't return to reality until he parted his lips from hers, and she had to gasp for air.  
When he was going to kiss her again, she used all of her strength to push him away. "This is wrong!" she protested. "This goes against everything I'm fighting for!"

"But we both liked it!" Nemo said, very surprised over her sudden act.

"You used me!" Hermione cried.

"No," Nemo said. "You gave in by own will."

"This… this…" Hermione tried to figure out a solution to all this. "We'll just have to pretend that this never happened!"

"That is going to be hard," Nemo said.

"We'll have to try," Hermione said. Why did this happen now when she and Draco were good? Why did he do this? Why did he confuse her like this? It wasn't fair. "I have to get back. Otherwise he'll get suspicious. And you," then she looked straight into his gray eyes, "you can't tell anyone about this."

"As you wish," Nemo said and nodded. And then, with a blink of an eye, he was gone.

Hermione sighed deeply and unhappily and Disapparated to a small alley next to the hotel.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland; _

Harry walked into the school ground. It was kind of eerie out there; no students, no warmth, no colours, no sound. No life at all.  
He pulled his jacket tighter around him as he walked towards the big doors. He didn't know why, but he felt watched, and he speeded up. Once he finally reached the gates it was locked.

"_Who are you?_" the big doors demanded.

"Um, Harry Potter," Harry said. What was that? He had never heard the big gates speak. But after he'd said his name the doors swung open and he entered the big castle.  
The doors closed behind him with a loud thud. It was almost as eerie inside as outside. No students, no voices, no sounds at all. Even the paintings were empty.  
"Hello?" he called, but the only answer he got was his own echo. Suspiciously he took out his wand from the insides of his jacket. He kept a safe grip around it as he walked further into the hall. Where was everybody? "Hello?" he called again, and again it was only his echo he heard. He walked a bit further, still so sign of life whatsoever. Suddenly he heard a coughing, and he jumped in surprise. "Who's there?!"

"Here, lad," an old male voice called.

Harry looked around. "Where?"

"Over here, you fool!" the voice called.

Harry spun around and was faced by a painting. "Oh." He relaxed a bit. "Where is everybody?"

"They're in the Great Hall," the man in the painting said. "The vampire gave orders."

"Really?" Harry thought about what Nemo had said when they talked to each other earlier on the phone; _Even though my brother is violent, he always takes his missions seriously. _"I suppose the doors are locked then?"

"Yep," the man said. "Albus Dumbledore asked me to see if a Harry Potter had arrived yet."

"I _am_ Harry Potter," Harry said.

"Really?" the man asked. "So, you're not a vampire?"

"Do I look like a vampire?" Harry said and raised an eyebrow.

"How would I know?" the man said.

"Could you please ask them to open the door for me?" Harry asked.

"No, but they can send a house elf out for you."

"Well then, do so," Harry said.

"Okay, wait here," the man said and disappeared from the painting.

Harry did as he was told, and waited patiently for the house elf to pop up. And shortly after there was a loud _bang_ and a house elf was standing by his side.

"Follow Poe, sir," the elf said with a small voice and grabbed Harry's arm. And before he'd had the chance to answer they disappeared in another loud _bang_.

They reappeared in the Great Hall that was filled with students. All of them looked towards the new addition.

"Harry!" a voice called – Luna. "Harry, thank Merlin you're here!"

"What's going on?" Harry asked confused. "Why is there no one in the castle except for in here? Has a vampire broken inside?"

"No," Luna said. "But the vampires attacked. The leech gave this order."

"Castor?" Harry asked.

"So you know him?" There was a trace of acid in her voice.

"Not really," Harry muttered. "Has he done anything?"

"No, not that we know of," Luna said. Then she leaned closer to him. "But he did say to Albus that he prefer to drink animal blood."

"Lie," Harry said lowly.

"I thought so," Luna said and nodded. "Albus gave him permission to be _inside_ the school!"

"_What?!_" Harry almost shouted, and then lowered his voice again. "What?!"

"No one is missing," Luna reassured him.

"Yet," Harry growled. "Where is he?"

"Somewhere in the school," Luna said. "Not in here though, thankfully."

"Okay," Harry nodded. "Where's that house elf? Poe? I need to find Castor." He didn't say it again, because the small house elf was already by his side.

"Ready, sir?" she asked. Once again Harry had no chance to answer before they disappeared in a loud _bang_.

They reappeared on the same place Harry had been waiting barely a minute ago.

"Just call for Poe when you wish to return, sir," the elf said and bowed deeply before she disappeared in another _bang_.

Harry looked around. He didn't like the eerie silence at all. It was like it crawled beneath his skin, trying to eat him from the inside.

He took a deep breath as blasted into the silence; "Castor Hook!" Then he felt a cool wind beam.

"Who asks?" a cold voice called from behind and Harry spun around.

He saw the vampire clearly through the dim light, and was a bit scared at first. It was something there that made him not trustworthy. It wasn't like standing in front of Nemo. No, not at all. This vampire hadn't that slim and sleek body. This vampire was so big; no doubt he was a very strong vampire. His hair wasn't long and black as his brothers but messy and brown, and his eyes weren't gray but blue. There was not much resemblance between him and Nemo. They didn't even look like brothers.  
"You don't look like your brother," Harry said.

"He's got our mother's look," Castor said simply. "I have not." Then he crossed his arms. "Now, who are you?"

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said.

"So you're the one the old man was talking about," Castor said and nodded.

"Why did you give the order to lock everybody in?" Harry asked.

Now Castor's face was serious. "Vampires works best as a team," he said. "They lay up strategies and create patterns. Today they broke that pattern; they were hunting. They only sent one, but none of them suspected that a vampire was going to be here. I ripped his head off."

Harry shuddered by the thought of that violent act.

"Three girls have been taken since they came to the forest," Castor continued. "They are building up their strength, and therefore the female students and professors are in the most danger; they won't bother killing the males yet."

"So why aren't all the vampires in here?" Harry asked.

"Crosses," Castor said, but when he met Harry's questioningly eyes he sighed deeply and rolled his eyes. "It's the symbol of the Great Purification. Hundreds of vampires were somehow captured and crucified because the humans thought it was the blood that made us to what we are. It was in the seventeenth century when they'd recently discovered Coldryme. So they poured pure Coldryme in the vampires' bodies and watched them die in torture. It lasted for almost a century. Three hundred vampires died that horrible way."

"Wow," Harry said. "I didn't even know there were that many vampires in the world…"

Castor shook his head. "You magicians don't know anything. Jacob, Nemo and I were all very eager to try out our new powers when we'd recovered from our… inhumane death. Well… we had a hard time controlling our thirst, so we slaughtered villages after villages, cities after cities, leaving some of the citizens half dead. Little did we know that we also could create new vampires, and everybody that didn't die became vampires. And they did as we did, leaving new vampires, who did the same thing and… well, you get the picture."

Harry looked at him with eyes like golf balls. His hair was standing at the back of his neck, and he was almost trembling. A vampire epidemic? He pictured a huge wave of ravenous vampires, like a wall of glowing crimson eyes, flushing over cities after cities, killing everything that lived.  
He shuddered and tried to push that thought away.

"I'm surprised you haven't learnt that," Castor mumbled. "It's a very inescapable fact. We did kill a lot of people."

"H— how did the people capture the vampires?" Harry asked shakily.

"No one knows," Castor said. "They were tricked and… well, I don't know. The Queen was very paranoid at that time, so my father, my two brothers and I had to be close to her."

"Was that an order?" Harry asked. If it was so, it could not have been easy to obey in two hundred years.

"No," Castor said. "We simply didn't want to leave her." They had started walking aimlessly around in the castle. "A vampire is bonded to its creator; if the creator is found, so to speak."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. Suddenly he found the vampire culture very interesting. "So, the vampire Queen is _really_ the first vampire in this world?"

Castor shook his head stiffly. "No. Well, yes. She's the first one of this _kind._"

"Are there different kinds of vampires?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

"Look, if I'm going to tell you everything I know it's going to take all night," Castor sighed.

"I'm in no hurry," Harry said. He wanted to know everything.

Castor looked at him and sighed. Why did he have to be so curious? Sure, Castor knew practically everything there was to know about the vampires throughout history; he had a craving for knowing things. He'd spent over two hundred years studying about his kind and its history.  
"Fine," he muttered. Then he started telling the story. "These vampires – the kind _I_ am, the kind that's lurking in the forest – descend from the vampire Queen. She was bitten in the early thirteenth century by a mystical creature from another world. She can't remember it that clearly, but she knew it disappeared after it had fed on her blood and never showed up again.  
I did a little research about this mystical being and found interesting historical pieces that described an extraordinary beauty that wasn't of this world. But most of it was tales and legends of Gods and Goddesses. The humans didn't know that other worlds actually existed upon their own. They called this being _Divinus_ _Formositas_; Divine Beauty in Latin. None of them knew this being was venomous and lethal."

Harry nodded, very interested. It really was strange they hadn't learnt anything about vampires; he had missed a whole world.

"Well, at least I _guess_ that's the creature that made the Queen," Castor continued. "It's written that the _Divinus Formositas_ is – of course – extraordinary beautiful with supernatural strength and speed, and it has unbreakable skin that's as cold as ice. And, because of the witness of the Queen, it feeds on blood, and it lives forever; well, it doesn't die by natural cause. It's a prefect explanation to _our_ kind; unbelievably fast and strong, hard, cold skin, never ages and feeds on blood.  
Now, the other creatures are also vampires, but they age. Not like a human, but these creatures – _Sangre Demonio_; Blood Demon in Spanish – usually lives no more than three hundred years. They are venomous just like us, but their venom doesn't kill a human, but makes the aging process slower and turns the human into a bloodthirsty beast. They are also called the Children of the Dark. They don't live together like us; they seek solitude, and they prefer to feed on children, and – since they actually _are_ aging, growing and changing – they mostly turn children into their own kind.  
There's no way you can separate a Child of the Dark from a human being; they don't have hard, cold skin, or red eyes and they have a beating heart. They do have fangs, though, and they are fast and strong. Oh, and they can't enter the sunlight, and neither can my kind. Well, except for the Queen and my family.  
They were first discovered in South America in the beginning of the twentieth century by an English scientist called Raymond Scott. According to him they live in solitude and go hunting once a month and they've existed since the eighth century. Now days there are barely any left of them. The Hunters have almost got them all."

"Wow," Harry said silently. "You really know this stuff."

"Tell me about it," Castor sighed. "Two hundred years of studies just to understand what I _am_."

"Yeah," Harry sighed. "I know the feeling."

_Paris, France;_

The dark was falling, and Hermione and Draco had been spending the whole day on the hotel room. Hermione felt incredibly guilty though; she couldn't stop thinking about Nemo. Every time his head popped into her head she wanted to slap herself across her face. What she was doing was so wrong. He was a vampire, and would always be a vampire, and as long as Hermione was a vampire _Hunter_, loving a vampire would make her a hypocrite.  
Luckily, Draco hadn't noticed her remorse. Maybe that was for the best. But he had noticed that she had been a bit off since she came back with the lunch.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"I'm thinking about us," she said truthfully. "I'm thinking about how lonely I'm going to be when you go." That was a lie.

"You don't have to worry," Draco said and held her hand in his. "I'll be back."

"What are you going to do again?" Hermione asked.

"Find myself," Draco sighed.

"Oh, yeah," she said and sighed. Then she glanced at the clock. It was nearly nine o'clock. "Maybe we should get back. I have a lot of work to do."

"Maybe you're right," Draco said, and then he let go of her hand, like if it was poisonous. "Look, Granger. What happened in here stays between you and me, okay?" And suddenly he was back to his cold and arrogant self.

"Sure, Malfoy," Hermione muttered. "Are you capable of Apparating all the way back to England?"

"Don't underestimate me," Draco said. "You're not the only one who knows how to Apparate across continents."

"Fine then," Hermione said and rose to put her shoes and coat on. "Let's go."

"Yes, let's," Draco said and nodded. Then he leaned over to kiss her goodbye. "I guess I'll see you around someday." Then they both Disapparated from the room that was so full of love.

Hermione appeared right outside her apartment. She was somehow disappointed that Draco didn't follow her, like if he was pulling a typical Slytherin-y joke such as "_I just wanted a reason to get into your pants again_". She sighed as she opened the door. She would be alone because Harry was at Hogwarts. Before she wouldn't mind the solitude, but now she was kind of used to having at least Harry around, even though he hadn't been there for long at all.  
She went inside the apartment and kicked off her shoes and tossed the coat on the floor. She was too tired to care about it. Then she went in to the bathroom and looked herself in the mirror. Her agony had left a dark shade under her eyes and her thin scars seemed deeper and darker than ever.  
She washed her face with ice cold water, and then she put her hair in a messy knot. Then she went into the kitchen and raided the fridge. This tension had made her incredible hungry. And this confusion made her so tired. Did Draco really love her – or at least _nearly_ love her – or was he just playing dirty tricks on her to blind her from what scum he actually was? She didn't know. How could she when everybody was finding things out behind her back. A strong rage shot through her body as if she'd just gotten electrified. Even though Harry, Blaise and Nemo had told her everything it still felt as if they really hadn't; like if there was something they were hiding. She tried not to think like that, but the thought still haunted her.  
Harry or Blaise had obviously done some more shopping, because the fridge was stuffed with food. She took out some cheese and some bread (Harry liked to keep the bread in the fridge) and made herself a nice cheese-sandwich. Then she went in to her bedroom to dig out books from her bag and her notebook. She was going to do some research. Sure, she'd read the books several times, but she had never been looking for the same things she were now, whatever it was she was really looking for.

_Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland;_

Castor had studied the vampires' pattern for a while after Harry had joined the teachers in the Great Hall. They were still keeping their pattern, and there were no sign of attacks. Perhaps his decapitation of the sandy haired vampire was enough for them to keep away for at least a while.  
It was full moon, and the sky was clear. He went from studying the vampires to studying the moon. He was kind of jealous of something; why wasn't his kind called the Children of the Dark? Of course that was a childish reason to be jealous, but it bugged him. He laughed at his own stupidity and shook his head. Divine Beauty should be better, right?  
Suddenly he felt that sweet scent again. She was behind him. He was suddenly angry; did she really _want_ to die? Because to him it seemed as if she was _begging_ for it.  
"I thought that earlier today showed how dangerous I am," he said flatly.

"Well, I—" She hesitated a bit. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"What?" He didn't bother to look at her; he already knew how beautiful she was.

"Um—" She hesitated again. "Well… why did you kiss me?"

This made him laugh. "I like to have a bit… fun, before I kill my prey," he said amused. "Like a cat playing with the rat."

"Didn't your mom ever tell you not to play with your food?" she asked dryly.

He couldn't believe it; she made a joke about her close-to-death experience. "I don't get it," he said, and this time he turned to look at her. "Why don't you run for your life?"

"Why bother?" she asked and shrugged. "If you really want to drink my blood you would have found me wherever I went."

He made a grimace in agreement. She wasn't stupid. "Good point."

"Besides," she said and shrugged again. "It was kind of a thrill."

That made him frown. A thrill? Being that close to humiliation and death? "Yeah, sure," he snorted.

"I'm serious," she said. "Besides, you didn't really hurt me."

"Well, consider yourself lucky," Castor said annoyed. "If it hadn't been for that vampire outside you wouldn't be standing here right now."

"Good thing then that that vampire came, right?" she said with a tame smile.

"Look, I've answered your question," he growled. "Now, get the hell out of here, before I kill you for real!"

"Your eyes aren't even red yet," she said and crossed her arms. "And I have a second question."

"What?" he snapped.

"Did you like it?" she asked.

"Like what?" This was really annoying him.

"Did you like kissing me?"

He shook his head annoyed and turned to look at the moon again. "Get out of here."

"You didn't answer my question," she said challenging. "Did you _like_ kissing me?"

"Yeah, I did," he said and turned to her again. "You know why? 'Cause the skin on your lips is so thin I can nearly taste your blood by just touching them with mine."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"What?"

"You know," she said, her eyes hard. "Did you _enjoy_ it?"

"Are you asking me if I got excited by it?" he asked with a laugh, and was very amused when she nodded. "And why do you want to know that, little missy?"

"Oh, I just want to know what kind of beast I'm dealing with here," she said and shrugged.

Then he leaned forwards a bit. "Do you really want to know?" he asked smugly, and when she nodded he smirked. Yes, this was a brave girl, indeed. "I am a creature that uses my prey sexually before killing it. And guess what?" He leaned even closer to her and lowered him voice, "I _like_ it."

"Well then, why don't you?" she asked even more challenging that before. "I'm right here."

He narrowed his eyes. "Now you're just being stupid. Go. Sleep. Do whatever you want; just don't bug me anymore." Then he returned to looking at the moon.

"Ha!" she cried. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" he sighed tiredly and looked at her again.

"You aren't that evil," she said with a grin. "'Cause if you were, you'd be all over me by now."

"Look, why don't you go to your friends, or your studies, or your… whatever!" he said. "Just don't bug me!"

"Well, actually—" She hesitated again, and he sighed impatiently. "I was thinking…"

"What?"

"Well, since you've lived for such a long time," she said. "Can't you tell me a little bit about the world?"

"What?" he asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I—" Then she sighed frustrated. "I've never been outside of Birchwood, except from when I'm going here, and my parents are Muggles, so they can't take me to places just like that. And all my friends there are… stupid! I just want to know about the world."

He sighed deeply. "And because of that you have such a death wish you hang around with vampires?"

"Well, wouldn't you?" she asked. "My life is boring. I want some excitements in it. So, will you tell me about the world?"

"Some other time," he said and sighed. Why did he even give in to her will? "Now you really should go."

"Probably," she mumbled and looked down on the floor. Yet she remained still. Then she looked up at him again, now with a bright pink shade on her cheeks; she was blushing. "Well, you know… I'm still here… in case you want to—you know—kiss me again…"

Castor looked utterly surprised. "What?" Then his face softened. "Why do you want me to do that? I could kill you, you know."

Then she looked away, blushing even more, and Castor had to fight away the sudden flames in his throat. "Isn't that every girl's dream? Getting kissed by a totally gorgeous and ravenous vampire?" Then she smiled and looked back at him. "You know, it's almost like kissing your life goodbye."

Castor shook his head, surprised and kind of impressed. "You're insane."

"No," she said. "I just like living on the edge."


	10. Chapter Nine

**A/N: **Well, yes, here's chapter nine. I can't really say that I love this chapter; it's more a.. something-that-needs-to-be-there-to-tie-it-all-together-chapter. But I hope you'll enjoy it anyway :)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my original characters and the plot.

* * *

**_Master of Puppets_**

**Chapter Nine**

_Tempting you and all the Earth to join our sinful kind._

A tear, so cold that it broke into thousands of pieces once it hit the ground. A cry, so heartbreaking it would tear the strongest of hearts apart. A beauty, so divine it would blind the prettiest human alive. Damned and divine, Lucille Dragonheart sat by the fountain, cold and still as a statue. The only thing that moved was the icy tears.  
For the first time in five hundred years she was left alone. No one was there to watch her, no one was there to comfort her. The cold breeze felt warm against her cold skin, and it somehow caressed her, as if the wind wanted to comfort her. It whispered soft lullabies, and Lucille closed her eyelids softly to hum along. Her beautiful voice cut through the cold wind, and through the darkness. She could only hope it would reach the ears of her love. Until that happened she would remain still.  
But she simply couldn't. The face of the man with the sparkling hair appeared to her again, and she felt something she hadn't felt before. He was coming.

_Hermione's apartment, London, England;_

The morning light broke in through Hermione's kitchen window and hit her in the face. She woke up and felt how her body ached. She had fallen asleep with her head on the table, and the position hadn't been that comfortable. Her head was aching and her mouth was dry after she'd slept with it opened. She rose to a sitting position and rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning, sunshine!" an amused voice said.

Hermione shot her eyes open and let out a shriek. But when her vision became clearer she sighed when she saw who was sitting in front of her.  
"Blaise," she muttered. "What are you doing here? What time is it?"

"Noon," Blaise shrugged. "Wow, what were the two of you _doing_ yesterday?"

"That's none of your business," she yawned. "Talked to Harry?"

"Yeah," Blaise said.

"How's it going at Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Well, I haven't talked to him since he got there," he said and shrugged. "But guess what? I'm on to something."

"What?"

"I've done some research the last couple of days, trying to find any evidence that a magician has been bitten by a vampire before, but I got nothing. Then it hit me; what if magicians are immune to vampire venom?"

Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why do you think that?"

"Well, it hasn't happened before, and vampires are immune to magic!" Blaise exclaimed. "I mean; what _if_?"

"'What if'? Well, I don't know," Hermione said annoyed.

"It could be true," Blaise said stubbornly.

"As long as we can't prove it we can't rely on it," Hermione said.

"Fine," Blaise said and shrugged, now a bit cranky. "Let's _not_ listen to what I've been breaking my back to discover!"

"Oh, don't be a drama queen," Hermione said flatly. Then there was a knock on the door. Hermione sighed and rose. Then she walked into the hall and opened the door. To her great surprise she was faced by Draco. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to say goodbye," he said.

"Um—could you just wait one second?" Hermione asked and then she closed the door and hurried into the kitchen and looked at Blaise. "You've got to hide!" she whispered frantically. "It's Draco!"

Blaise nodded and Hermione hurried back to open the door again. She faced him with a grin. "It was so messy inside."

"Oh," Draco said. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Hermione said and moved to let him in.

He didn't go far into the hall before he turned to face Hermione. "I'm really going to miss you." Then he caressed her cheek.

"Well, we'll see each other again, right?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," he said. There was a smug expression in his face as the said those words.

"Why did you come by?" Hermione asked, now suspicious. "I thought we said goodbye last night."

"Oh, I just wanted to see you again," he said with fake innocence. Then he sighed heavily. "This is exactly how I want to remember you… your chocolate eyes, your beautiful face, your gorgeous body… and your beautiful hair. Oh, I'm going to miss that." He played around in her hair with his fingers. "Don't you dare cut this off while I'm gone."

"Why would I?" she asked.

"You never know," he said and smiled. "Oh, and don't you dare die." Then he leaned forwards and kissed her softly yet passionate.

"I can't promise anything," she said when they'd broken the kiss. Their eyes locked on each other, and after a moment of silence Draco finally spoke.

"Well, I guess I should be going," he said.

"Guess so," Hermione sighed.

"Goodbye, Granger," he said and opened the front door. "Take care."

"Yeah, you too, Malfoy," Hermione said and watched him leave. Then she closed the door after him and went into the kitchen, heart heavy.

"Where's he going?" Blaise asked after coming out of his hideaway.

"To find himself," Hermione muttered.

"What?!" Blaise shouted. "_Hermione_! Don't you get it! He's going to the Queen!"

"He's not Snake," Hermione said quietly.

"If he get bitten tonight, we're—" then he stopped and looked at her. "Wait, what?"

"He's not Snake," Hermione repeated.

"How do you know?" Blaise asked.

"There were no lies in his eyes," Hermione said.

"But—"

"It's not him, Blaise," Hermione said. Then she sighed. She was torn. She was glad it wasn't Draco, but this meant they were back to where they started. "Well simply have to try to find other options."

"There _are_ no other options!" Blaise exclaimed.

"Perhaps it all a big lie," Hermione said. "What if Nemo just came up with all this to hide the fact that _he_ was the one to kill Jacob?"

"He couldn't," Blaise said and shook his head frantically. "He wouldn't! Right?"

"I don't know," Hermione sighed. "I don't know anything anymore."

"Maybe it's best if we joined Harry at Hogwarts," Blaise said. "We could talk to Castor and see what he knows, and then we can work from there."

"You're right," Hermione said.

"I'd better talk tell Nemo about this, and tell him to keep looking for Snake," Blaise said and pulled out his phone from his jacket.

"Well, you can walk and talk at the same time, right?" Hermione asked darkly. "The faster we get to Hogwarts the better."

Blaise smiled, happy to finally get his will through.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland;_

The danger seemed to be over – for now. Castor had given clearance to Dumbledore that he could let the students continue with their classes, as usual. But no one was allowed outside the school yet.  
And luckily for Carmen, no one had noticed her little sneak-out during the lock-up.  
Harry and Luna had been talking all night about their time after school. Luna was very fascinated of Harry's trips around the world and had been asking him numerous questions about it.  
Castor kept his senses at sharp, just in case something would happen, which also meant he couldn't be around the students, at all. Naturally this would have been a good thing, but for   
Carmen, this was not a good thing. She wanted to know more about this mystic being, and of course, she wanted _him_ to know more about _her.  
_Of course, this was very frustrating for Castor, because now when she had _invited_ him, he wanted her even more, and the more he wanted her the more he couldn't have her.  
Hermione and Blaise arrived to the castle that evening after getting prepared for a fight, and picking up things on Blaise's office. They met up with Harry, and talked to Castor. He told them about Nemo's real nature, and everybody was very surprised by Hermione's sudden anger – even herself.  
So after that, she decided to loath him, more than anything.

Time went on. Minutes turned to hours. Hours turned to days. The vampires weren't attacking, which meant the panic over the Queen was over, for now. Hermione held classes for the students, to teach them how to protect themselves form vampires. Dumbledore helped her, and taught the students his little Coldryme-trick.  
One day, about a week after Hermione and Blaise had arrived, five people from the ministry came to the school – Hunters.  
Harry, Hermione, Blaise and Luna greeted them in the hall by the marble stair. They heard the door speak, but their answers were too low. But the door swung open, and three men and two women entered the school. They stopped and looked at their welcome-committee.

"Greetings, my friends. Which of you lovely ladies are Hermione Granger?" a man with long, brown – almost grey – hair in a pony-tail and green eyes said politely and looked at Luna and Hermione.

"I am," Hermione said coldly. She had never liked the people from the ministry. They never did anything good.

"Ah, I see," he said. "I'm Pascal Harrison, and these are my colleges; Mark Basquet." He pointed at a tall man next to him, with dirty-blonde hair and brown eyes. "This is Mona Ryder." He pointed at the woman next to Mark. She had long, golden hair and deep blue eyes. "Serena Curtz." He pointed at the woman next to Mona. She was much shorter than the others and had olive-toned skin and curly, dark brown hair and brown eyes. "And this is my apprentice, Eli Corron." He pointed at boy, barely eighteen years old, with messy green hair with matching eyes. "He's a metamorphmagus."

"You brought an apprentice?" Hermione asked sceptically.

"Who are you to judge me?" Eli spat, with a voice that didn't suit his childish body.

"Oh, no one," Hermione said and shrugged. "Just the one that happens to carry the legendary Coldryme Katana." Oh, she loved making them jealous.

"He didn't give you it," Mona spat nonchalantly.

"Want to bet?" Hermione asked and raised an eyebrow. She could fight that snobby woman right there, and kill her in one second. But Mona just snorted and crossed her arms, and Hermione smiled victoriously. "These are my friends; Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood."

"We heard a vampire was with you," Pascal said, clearly displeased.

"Yes," Hermione said. "He's somewhere, watching the vampires in the forest."

"What were you thinking?" Mona spat furiously. "Inviting a vampire to the castle? It's outrageous!"

"Are you questioning my judgement?" Hermione asked and narrowed her eyes.

"If you bring a vampire inside, then yes," Mona said, "I am."

"Settle down, Mona," Pascal said calmly.

"Um, if a person without actual vampire-experience can talk," Blaise said and raised his hand, "Castor is no threat to us. There are many young girls here, and he hasn't touched one of them. Now, if that's not proof I don't know what is. But then again, I have no experience."

"Interesting," Pascal mumbled.

"He's one of the Hooks brothers," Hermione continued. "He won't bother us; he has to restore order, and is forced to follow the rules Dumbledore has given him." Then she sighed. "If you please follow me, I will lead you to Albus Dumbledore." Then she turned and started to walk, knowing that the five newcomers would follow her.

"I'm going to find Castor," Harry told her and speeded ahead of her.

_--0--_

Castor laughed as he listened to the conversation by the marble stair. Even though he was far from there, he could still hear it, loud and clear. Then the conversation faded, and he could hear them starting to walk. Harry whispered told Hermione he would find Castor.  
"Yeah, good luck with that," he murmured amused. Then he looked at his company; a girl that was smiling innocently at him. She had joined him by a window, just as Carmen had, and told him that she was really into older guys. Her hair was long sandy blonde, and her eyes were gray with a little green in them. Her body was full grown and tempting, yet she wasn't as beautiful as Carmen. Well, this girl was probably a slut, but he didn't care. He was hungry. He hadn't been drinking human blood in a week, and he couldn't wait much longer. This girl smelled good – not as good as Carmen by far, he had to admit that, but good enough for him to feed on. The best part was that she was so dumb. She had no idea he was a vampire, and thought his glowing, crimson eyes only were a trick.  
He walked towards her and touched her face softly. "What's your name?"

"Sarah Mish," she said.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"I love that age," he smiled and kissed her softly.

"Okay," she said nervously after the kiss was broken. "Um, could you please not tell my boyfriend about this, 'cause he'll dump me if you do?"

"You bet," he smirked and kissed her again, now roughly. No, she tasted nothing like Carmen, but it was good for now. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms locked around her waist.

"Wait," she breathed as she pulled away from his cold lips. "Are we going to do it, or are we just going to make out?" She looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Why don't we just make out, and see where it leads?" Castor said, now a bit annoyed. No, he wasn't going to have sex with her; he was too hungry for that. Sure, it would have been pleasurable, but it would take too long. He needed the blood now.

"Okay," she said and shrugged. Then they kissed again.

Castor took one of his hands and caressed her upper body softly, letting his hand squeeze her breasts lightly, and she moaned in his mouth. That was it. He brought his hand up to her hair, took a firm grip and forced her head to the side, so her neck and throat was exposed. She objected and struggled to get away, but his grip was solid, and he laughed at her weak attempts. Then he pulled his lips back, showing his sharp and venomous teeth. He bore them deep into her neck, through her thin skin and warm flesh.  
A jolt of energy and pleasure shot through his body as the warm blood filled his mouth. Sarah gave away weak, suffocating sounds as Castor feasted upon her blood.  
As he stood there, holding her tightly while his teeth bore even deeper into her neck, he pictured Carmen in his arms instead of this dumb girl, and at once the blood started to taste better. But he knew this girl wasn't Carmen, but he was strongly determent that he would have tasted her blood before he disappeared from this place.  
Sarah was long passes dead, and Castor was drinking the last drops of blood. Now he felt abnormally strong and powerful; he had never tried the blood of a magician, and he had drunken all her blood.  
When he was done he raised his head to look at her face; it was ghostly white and had a smooth expression, as if she had died happy. He laughed sarcastically. Died happy? Right. He looked down on the floor; no blood. He was getting really good at leaving no trace whatsoever. But, after five hundred years, what did he expect? He lifted her up and jumped out the window, landing as smoothly as before, even though he carried a body this time. The rest happened very quickly; he ran into the forest, faster than he'd ever run before, and dumped the body somewhere to make it look like it was the other vampires that had taken her.  
Oh yes, he would put on a great poker face and lie. They could have attacked from two different places, but he wasn't fast enough to catch both of them? Yes, that was a good plan. No one could tell whether or not he was lying. He laughed at how easy this turned out to be. But his laughter died quickly as he ran back to the school. If he felt abnormally strong after drinking the blood of a magician, maybe feeding one special vampire, that vampire would be very strong and very fast. A growl escaped from the depth of his throat, and he pushed his legs faster. Ten seconds later he jumped in through the window again. He wasn't very surprised to find Harry in front of him.

"Where were you?" he asked suspiciously.

"They've taken another one," Castor growled lowly.

"What?!" Harry shouted. "But how?"

"Double attack," Castor explained. "They work better together, you know."

"Why didn't you stop them?!" Harry asked, almost panicked.

"Because I wasn't fast enough!" Castor said. "They attacked from two directions; the west side and the north side. I though the one from the west side would actually attack, while the other was only there to confuse us. I guess I was wrong."

"You _guess_?!" Harry cried.

"There's nothing I can _do_, Harry!" Castor roared. "To be honest I think the blood from the witches makes them much stronger than blood from a normal girl. I ran the fastest I could, and yet one of them outran me."

Harry went suddenly silent. That maybe was the answer? No vampires made new vampires out of magicians, because they didn't want to waste the boosting blood? And why would they? Vampires and magicians were enemies. "Hold on to that thought," Harry mumbled as he left the room, clearly deep in thoughts.

Castor shook his head as he watched Harry go. Sure, he was actually a pretty decent person, but he had way too much going on inside his head.  
He looked out the widow. The energy from the girl's blood was still pumping inside of him, and it would not go away that easy. He had never experienced something like that before. Then he was actually a bit worried; what kind of monster were they building inside that forest? What challenge did they have to face later on?

"Knock, knock," a small voice suddenly said.

He had been so deep into thought he hadn't noticed the sweet and intoxicating scent she had. He turned and faced her; she was smiling. "Hey," he said and returned the smile – well, it was probably more a smirk.

She sighed and looked out the window. "I wonder when I will be able to see this entertaining show."

"Probably never," Castor said. He couldn't tear his eyes from her, and she probably noticed it, too.

"What are you looking at?" Carmen asked, now a bit blushing, and for once Castor didn't feel those rising flames in his throat.

"What do you think?" he asked and leaned against the wall. He continued eyeing her.

"Stop it!" she said with a nervous smile. "You're—that's not nice!"

"You of all should know that I'm not nice," he said with a twisted smile.

"That's not fair," she said, now trying to sound determent.

"Then what is?" he asked while he took a step towards her, and made her back up against the wall. He caressed her cheek, and played a little with her hair. "This certainly isn't fair."

"What?" she breathed.

He leaned closer, his face only inches away from hers. "_This_ isn't. You can tempt me how much you want, and yet I can't fall under the spell of temptation." One of his arms locked around her wait while the other rested on the wall next to her head. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent, now his lips almost touching hers.

"I thought you were immune to magic," she breathed.

He laughed. Of course she would joke about that. _Spell of temptation_. Then he kissed her, rough yet softly. This was so much tastier than that other girl, and the best part was that no flames burned his throat this time. No bloodlust. This time, only… _lust_.  
She put her hands around his neck, and their tongues met in a wild explosion.  
Castor broke away from her lips to kiss her jawline and neck. Still no flames.

"This is _so_ much better than last time," Carmen breathed as Castor's lips met the skin of her neck.

Castor lifted his head to answer her when he heard someone coming. "You should go."

"What?!" Carmen gasped. "No! I don't want to go!"

"Someone is coming," he said.

"So?!" she exclaimed. "Does it matter?"

Castor looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What does this look like?"

"But—but it's nothing like that!" Carmen said, now almost in a whisper. "Your eyes aren't even red!"

"Do you think whoever enters that door will care?" He was almost angry now. He didn't want to put her in trouble. Not when he was this close to get what he _really _wanted. Then he felt the approaching person's scent. "Yeah, you got to go. Now. It's Hermione."

Carmen gasped and looked up at him with panic in her eyes. "Where should I go?!"

Castor looked around. There was no other door, and Hermione was coming closer. "Pretend you came to tell me that you've seen a vampire on the schoolyard."

"But I'm no actress!" Carmen whimpered.

Then he kissed her softly and whispered in her ear; "Of course you are – you've been hiding your fear all this time."

She didn't have time to answer before the door swung open, and in the same second Castor was leaning against the wall on the other side of the room.

Hermione looked first surprised to find a young student in the room, and then she was furious. "What's the meaning of this?!"

"This young girl was just telling me she'd seen a vampire on the schoolyard," Castor said coolly.

Hermione shot a look at Carmen. "What's your name?"

"Ca—Carmen Olive," Carmen said nervously.

"Which house and what year?" Hermione kept her voice cold, and her eyes too.

"Seventh year, Ravenclaw," Carmen whispered terrified.

"Then I'll talk to Flitwick about this later," Hermione said. "Now, what did you see?"

"Well, um," Carmen said, trying to figure something out. "I'm not quite sure, but I think I saw a female… her hair was fiery red and she had—she had glowing eyes and—"

"That's enough," Hermione said and raised her hand. "You may go."

"Yes, miss," Carmen said and left.

Then Hermione looked at Castor with a suspicious look. "Why was the door closed? If she had been in a hurry, do you really think she'd bothered closing the door?"

"You're too suspicious, Hunter," Castor said. "Loosen up a bit."

"No," Hermione said determinately. "Anyway; what are we going to do about this, do you suggest?"

"Wait and see," Castor said and shrugged. "We don't know anything yet. It could have been anything from an attacker to a simple spy. Whatever it was, it didn't get what it wanted. I guess they sense too many Hunters."

Hermione was silent and looked out the window. Then she looked back at him. "Harry told me anther girl was taken just now, and that you thought wizarding-blood is more boosting than normal blood. Is this true?"

"I don't know," Castor lied. "I just assumed it. Look, the one that took this girl was faster than me, and I ran the fastest I could. Now, you know how normal vampires are to us Hooks, right?" He was lying, big time, but she didn't know that. She didn't know that he was the one to kill that girl.

"Yes," Hermione said. "But, do you think there is a chance that magicians are actually immune to your venom?"

"I—I don't know," Castor said with a frown. "I've never thought about that before." Then he thought about it. Sure, everyone said it would be dreadful if a magician became a vampire, but when he thought about it he wasn't sure it had ever actually happened. Maybe it was just another traditional thing, like a symbol of ancient enemies? If that was the case, he shouldn't have to worry about the magician Lucille spoke of anymore. She would bite him, and he would die, without becoming a vampire. "I could be possible."

"So did I think," Hermione said. "Until Harry told me his theory; a hybrid has never before been created because no vampire would waste such great blood. I mean, why would any of you waste it?"

"We wouldn't," he said. He remembered when he drank that girl's blood earlier; he didn't leave one single drop of blood in her body – she was completely drained. That was very rare.

"Exactly," Hermione said. "Now, Nemo promised to look for Snake, and if Harry's theory is the right one; would the Queen be able to waste his blood?"

"No doubt of it," Castor said. "She hates hurting people."

Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, right."

Castor shook his head. He wasn't even going to _try_ to convince her; she had to meet the Queen herself to understand. "Look, maybe we're all too worked up about this – we actually don't know what will happen _if_ a magician gets bitten. We only _assume_ it will become a big monstrous killing machine."

"Assuming is enough to take precaution," Hermione said. Then she turned and walked to the door, but before she opened it, she turned to face him once more. "Stay away from the students. Whatever you and Miss Olive was doing, stop it."

"I told you nothing but the truth," Castor said coldly.

"I'm not stupid," Hermione growled. "I know how you vampires work; you can't fool me. Now, stay away from her."

"I can stay away from her," Castor said and shrugged. "But I can't assure you that _she's_ going to stay away from _me_." He smirked at her, and with fury in her eyes, she left.

_--0--_

"Vampires," Hermione muttered as she walked through the corridors. Then she walked past the short Hunted; Serena.

"I see you're upset," she said with a Spanish-English accent.

"Yes, I am," Hermione said and came to a halt. She turned to face the short woman.

"Problems with the leech?"

"How did you know?"

"Oh, I know." Then she smiled. "Back home, in Spain, there is a saying; _never trust the opponent – it might cut your throat_."

Hermione sighed and leaned against the wall next to Serena. "Yeah, well, my hands are tied. We need him."

"That may be true," Serena said and nodded. "But we don't have to trust him."

"I know," Hermione said.

"Now, what have we to expect?"

"Four students have been killed," Hermione said. "We have no idea how many there are or how strong they are." Then she sighed heavily. "We'll simply have to wait and see."


	11. Chapter Ten

**A/N: **Yes, here's the tenth chapter. I'm sorry for the delay, but I haven't got so much time now when school's started and all.  
Well, in this chapter it's Christmas time (just becuase I'm longing for Christmas), and love is in the air. And don't you guys worry; it will soon be more action. There aren't many chapters left, so I hope you'll enjoy this Christmas-chapter :)

* * *

_**Master of Puppets**_

**Chapter Ten**

_Immortal; in madness you dwell._

Draco Malfoy was not an honest man, and had never been. He found it utterly unnecessary to tell the truth when a lie could be plant so easily. But this time, perhaps, he had taken his lies to a dangerous level; he was hunted, even though he was off the hook. And "hook" was exactly his concern. Nemo Hook was hunting him. If he met Castor Hook, he would probably join the hunt. But Draco had to remind himself that soon he would be more powerful than any of them. The thought of tricking the vampire Queen into biting him and turning him into a creature stronger that herself made him laugh.  
No, Draco Malfoy was not an honest man, and had never been.  
While he walked the dark and empty road towards the big castle his mind wandered to another place. Hermione. Why did he care so much about her? She was nothing but a mudblood he liked to shag. Nothing more. Or was she? He was so confused. He took her to Paris, and originally he was going to come clean and take the consequences, but he changed his plans in the last minute. Their stay in that hotel room had changed him somehow and he had discovered something about himself he had never seen before; he cared about Hermione. He didn't want her to think he was such a bad person. And he didn't want to throw the task of killing him upon her. Because he knew that that was what she would have to do if she got to know.  
The wind was chilling, and he shuddered. It wasn't far now, and as the wind blew he could hear whispers calling for him. He speeded up, eager to enter the world of darkness and power. It didn't take long until he was running. His breath had increased in speed and the cold air made his lungs ache, but the thought of never having to breathe again made the pain bearable.  
She called for him. The Queen. _His_ queen.  
But all of a sudden he came to a halt. With a blink of an eye she stood in front of him. She looked at him with her blue eyes, and he lost his breath, even though he needed air. She was so beautiful. With her flawless skin, her icy blue eyes and her raven hair she looked like a goddess. Her divine appearance gave Draco tears in his eyes, and he fell to his knees.

"I'm here, my queen," he breathed.

She smiled and touched his head lightly. "I've been waiting."

He closed his eyes in relieve; he had been touched by an angel, and her voice sounded as though it came from above the skies. "Make me yours."

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland;_

Hermione looked out a window from the Gryffindor tower. She hadn't realised until now how much she actually missed this school. This was her home. If she could she would stay there all her life. But she knew she had to go. She had to go to Transylvania to kill the vampire Queen. She had to kill Nemo first, of course, but he wouldn't be a problem, she hoped.  
A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought about Nemo; why did she feel the way she did? He was a loathsome monster, even worse than Draco. Draco… she didn't understand that man at all. For some reason she really cared for him, even though she had hated him in school. But he had given her something she really needed when none other had; humanity. And then she was just angry with herself; why on earth did she have to fall for the bad ones? Why couldn't she find a nice man who would treat her like a woman should be treated? Then she thought about Ron; she had been in love with him during their time at Hogwarts, but she hadn't done anything about it. She really regretted that because he was married now. Probably happily, too.  
Well, that would never happen to her, of that she was sure.

_--0--_

Castor was sitting in one of the classrooms together with Harry. "Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know," Harry sighed. "It could be anyone."

"I bet it's someone who knows Hermione," Castor said. "Who else would know everything she was doing?"

"You're right." Harry sighed again and placed his hand on his forehead. "I still think it is Malfoy."

"I don't even know who it is," Castor said and shrugged.

"An evil bastard," Harry said simply. "Anyway. Hermione told me you were flirting with a student." He glared at the vampire.

"Geez," Castor sighed. "Yes, I kissed a student. So what?"

"Oh, come on!" Harry said. "Kissed? I know you did something else. I'm not stupid."

"There was nothing else," Castor said. Then he looked at Harry. "I never got that far."

"Ha ha," Harry said and raised his eyebrows. "Look, I know you don't really want a lecture in morality, but you've got to keep your distance to the students. I know you lied to Dumbledore by saying that you preferred animal blood, and by doing so he trusted in you, and you—"

"You're right, I don't want to listen to this," Castor said. "I know I lied; I prefer blood from innocent girls. But may I remind you that I'm here on a mission? Besides, I'm not so disrespectful that I ignore Dumbledore's rules. And I don't want to fight that old man; he has all too many secrets I don't want to find out."

"Well, that's all I need to hear," Harry said. "But please, keep your distance. Even to the girl you kissed."

"So I won't get any fun?"

"No fun."

"Party-pooper."

"Guess what?" Harry said and rose from the chair he was sitting in. "I don't care."

"Yeah, whatever," Castor said.

"I'm going to talk to Blaise," Harry said. Then he left, and Castor was alone. Or so Harry thought.

"I thought he would never leave!" Castor sighed. "Now, Hunter, show yourself."

"You are skilful, I might say," a soft voice said as the Hunter with golden hair came forth. Her deep blue eyes were cold, and she held a gun in her right hand. "Not many vampires can sense a Hunter that easy."

"I'm not an ordinary vampire," Castor said and shrugged. The gun in her hand didn't bother him at all. "So… Mona Ryder?"

"How did you know my name?" she asked. Even though her expression hadn't changed, her voice gave her away; she was nervous.

"The same way I knew you were a Hunter," Castor said. "Now, what do you want?"

"I want you to leave this castle," Mona said.

"Or else?"

"Or else I'll kill you," she said coldly.

This made Castor laugh. "Yeah, good luck with that."

"Don't you dare think that Granger is the only one who knows how to kill a Hook," Mona growled.

"Well then," Castor said and rose, and as he did so Mona took a step back. "If that's the case, then you should know that a _gun_ won't kill me."

"This is just in case you would do something reckless," Mona said and shrugged.

"But still you know that won't kill me," Castor said with a laugh.

"But it will give me time to escape," Mona said.

"Perhaps," Castor said and nodded. "If you're a good aimer."

Mona snorted loudly. "I'm the best Hunter on the ministry." Then she looked at him with hatred. "Leave this castle. You have no reason of being here. You won't suffer if you have to stay outdoors."

"No, I won't," Castor said. "But my ego will." He leaned lazily against the wall and looked at the Hunter with superior eyes. "I don't understand you Hunters; you think you know so much."

"You think we're oblivious to the world around?" Mona spat.

"No," Castor said. "Absolutely not. But you all think you know more than you actually do."

Mona snorted again. "You vampires… no wonder I hate your guts."

"So, what did you want again?"

Mona looked almost offended. "I said _leave_!"

"You know, I'm getting real pissed off now," Castor muttered and glared at her, his eyes turning crimson by irritation. "If you think you can kick me out with _threats_ you're wrong. Please, just go away before I decide to kill you, 'cause I will. Trust me."

"I won't go anywhere until you're gone," Mona said stubbornly while she took a firmer grip around the gun.

"Fine," Castor muttered lowly. Now he was really pissed off. With a blink on an eye he had punched the gun out of her hand, and his hand was now around her throat while he pressed her up against the wall. "Then I guess I'll have to kill you."

Fear glowed in Mona's eyes as tears filled them up. She tried to blink them away, but in the end it wasn't enough. "Let… go," she squeaked.

Castor laughed lightly. "I thought you knew how to defend yourself."

Mona's face turned red, and she struggled to breathe when a loud and panicked gasp was heard from behind. "Castor! Oh, Castor, stop it!" It was Carmen, of course. She ran towards him and tried to make him release Mona. "Castor, let go! You're killing her!"

"Get out of here, Carmen!" Castor roared.

"No!" Carmen shouted and started hitting his arm with her small fists. "You're killing her!"

Castor sighed furiously and threw Mona to the floor and turned to Carmen. His crimson eyes glowed as he took a firm grip around her shoulders and crashed her against the wall. "You're really getting on my nerves, Carmen!"

"Please, let me go," she whispered terrified. "You're hurting me."

He looked at her for a moment until he realised what he really was doing. His eyes turned back slowly to their original colour, and he loosened his grip a bit, but he didn't release her.

"I know you don't want to do this," Carmen whispered shakily.

Caster hated to admit to himself that she was right; he didn't want to hurt her. Yet he wanted her blood so bad. This made him confused.

"Die you monster!" Mona suddenly screamed from behind, and then there was a loud _bang_.

A stabbing pain hit Castor in his right shoulder, a pain he hadn't experienced in a long time, and it could only belong to one thing; Coldryme. He roared in pain as his eyes turned crimson again. The venom spread through his body and made it burn in pain. But he had gone through it once before, and he was stronger now, so this pain only made him furious. He turned to Mona with his teeth showing. But before he could attack her, she was gone.

"Merlin!" Carmen squeaked from behind. "You—your shoulder!"

He quickly realised what made her so afraid; vampires didn't bleed, so all that was seen was a big hole into his body.  
"Don't you worry," Castor said. His body healed very fast, so all that was left after a minute was the hole in his t-shirt. Then he turned to Carmen. She looked afraid and that hurt Castor more than the bullet had. He reached out to touch her, but she stepped away. "I won't hurt you," he reassured her.

"What if you do?" It was nothing but a whisper, but it was strong enough to make him step a few steps back.

"I won't," he said again. He tightened his jaw and strode right up to her and pinned her lightly up against the wall. He touched her face with his hand and then his lips crushed onto hers.

Carmen was too shocked to answer his kiss. But when he ended the kiss and looked into her eyes she regained her strength. "I'm confused," she said.

"So am I," Castor sighed.

"I don't know if I can take this anymore." She sighed heavily and closed her eyes. "To fear whether or not you're going to kill me… it's unbearable."

"I—I would never kill you."

"How can I be sure?"

Castor sighed and caressed her face softly. "Yes, I want your blood, and the craving is almost unbearable. But I wouldn't be able to live for all eternity with the knowledge that I killed you."

"Really?" Carmen whispered.

"Yes," Castor said and kissed her jaw. "I have never felt like this before. And I've lived for five hundred years."

"I guess I'll have to trust you," Carmen said. "For now." Then they kissed passionately.

_--0--_

The earth spun around many times, and the sun set and rose as it did.  
Hermione and Blaise kept contact with Nemo, but he hadn't found out anything about Snake.  
The new Hunters started to fit in with the others, except Mona who despised both Hermione and Castor. But they all worked together when it came to the vampires in the forest.  
The resistance grew stronger, and there were more attacks towards the school. It was Castor's job to watch over the school, but all he could think of was Carmen's safety and how to keep their relationship a secret.  
Harry was the only one who still actually thought Draco was Snake, and every time he mentioned it, Hermione would go mad.

It was now December, and the students and the staff of Hogwarts were decorating the school for Christmas.  
It had passed three months since Hermione, Blaise, Harry and Castor had arrived to the school, and Nemo still hadn't found Snake. They all started to get a bit worried. But, the Queen wasn't dead yet; the vampires in the forest hadn't declared war yet.  
But life and love went on at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Castor and Carmen met secretly, and so far there was no evidence anyone knew about their relationship. Everybody was probably so surprised by the sudden relationship between Harry and Luna that no one even bothered thinking about the school girl and the vampire.  
Yes, Harry and Luna had started a romantic relationship, and they actually complimented each other very well. And their steady minds kept the students calm, especially now during Christmas time.

It was two days before Christmas Eve, and everybody were singing Christmas songs. The ghosts were singing Carol of the Bells while some merry students sang A Fairytale of New York. It was all a mixture of new songs and old songs, muggle songs and wizard songs. None of them sounded the same.  
Hermione was walking through the corridors with a wide smile across her lips.

"Well, well," a sudden voice said and Castor came out from the shadows. "It's not every day the super Hunter smiles like that."

"I just love Christmas, that's all," Hermione said and shrugged. "Don't you?"

"What can I tell you, I've experienced hundreds of them?" Castor said with a laugh. When the two of them talked now days it hadn't been that same tension. Now they could be comfortable around each other, and they teased one another as if they were brother and sister.

"Ha ha," Hermione said. "But haven't you had that odd feeling of extreme happiness during Christmas?"

"Not really," Castor said and shrugged. "Sure, I get the picture of Christmas; it's a time for families and friends to come together and have a nice time. But, I don't know…"

"Poor soul," Hermione said. "Christmas is the best time of the year."

"No," Castor disagreed.

"Then what's the best time?"

"All hallows eve, of course," Castor said and made a childish grimace.

"Of course," Hermione said and rolled her eyes.

Then Blaise came running towards them. "Hermione! Castor!"

"Where's the fire?" Castor asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm so happy!" Blaise sighed.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine," Blaise reassured. "It's just… it's soon Christmas! And we're back at Hogwarts! Can you believe it?"

"Of course," Hermione said and smiled. "It's a miracle, I know. But we're here, and—"

They had reached the marble stair when there was an annoyed voice outside. "_What are you talking about?!_" It spat. "_I'm Ron Weasley! Let me in for Merlin's _bloody_ sake!_" They could hear the door denying him access to enter, and he became even more upset. "_Let me in! Hello?! Is there anybody in there?_"

"Ron!" Hermione gasped and ran towards the door to open it, and when she did she met her redheaded friend. "Ron!"

"It's about time!" Ron muttered as he embraced Hermione in a warm hug. "Nice to see you again, 'Mione."

"I've missed you so much!" Hermione said, almost sobbing. "It wasn't the same without you."

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Ron said and smiled.

Then they let go of each other and smiled. "But what are you doing here?"

"You didn't really think you could have this much fun without me, did you?" Ron asked with a laugh.

Hermione laughed too. Then she looked at his right hand where his wedding ring was placed. "Oh! How's the marriage going?"

"Surprisingly good," he said with a grin. "My wife, Mika, wanted to come with me, but I couldn't take her; we're going to fight vampires, for Merlin's sake! Oh, and there something I have to tell you! It's really—Harry!"

Harry had joined them with a grin. They hugged, and once again the trio was back together.

They walked up the marble stair and through the corridors again, and this time towards Dumbledore's office.

"Guys!" Ron said. "I wanted to tell you both; I'm going to be a father!"

"What?!" Hermione gasped. "Really?"

"Yes," Ron said proudly. "The little squirt comes out within five months."

"Wow, good job!" Harry said. "I hope you'll make me godfather."

"And if you make Harry godfather, I have to be godmother," Hermione said.

"I have actually already thought about that," Ron said. "If Mika will agree you'll become godparents."

They talked about everything and nothing on the way to Dumbledore's office. But they didn't reach the entrance before they met the old man in the corridor.  
He coughed as he walked, and looked much weaker than before.

"What are you doing up, professor?" Harry asked worryingly. "You should be resting."

"And miss the Christmas preparation?" Dumbledore asked. "Never." Then he looked at Ron. "Ah, welcome back, Mr Weasley. I was wondering when you would join your friends."

"Well, I didn't really get an _invitation_," he said and glared at Harry and Hermione.

"We didn't want you to leave your wife like that," Harry said.

They talked a while with Dumbledore and then they continued down the corridor.

"So, this _Castor_ is a nice fellow?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Yes, he's alright," Harry said.

"Of course, he's a vampire, so we don't fully trust him," Hermione said.

"Right," Harry said.

"So, where is he then?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Harry said and shrugged.

"Who cares," Hermione said. "Let's go and see the other Hunters." Of course Hermione knew where he was; and she didn't like it. But she couldn't do anything about it.

_--0--_

"Are you sure no one will walk in on us?" Carmen asked anxiously as Castor's lips traced along her neck.

"No one will see us," Castor mumbled.

"Okay then," Carmen said with a smile.

Then he lifted his head to look into her eyes. "You know you're beautiful, right?"

Carmen blushed a bit and looked away. "Don't say that."

"But I'm telling the truth," Castor said and smiled. Then he kissed her softly and embraced her in a loving hug that should have been warm. "I hope you're not freezing."

"A little bit," Carmen whispered. "But I'll manage."

Castor sighed and let his arms drop. "I'm sorry."

"No!" Carmen cried. "No! Hold me again! Even though your skin is cold, your touch makes me warm inside."

Castor rolled his eyes and put his arms around her again, and this time he held her tighter. He knew she was lying; she was freezing, because her body temperature was dropping. But he tried not to think about that, because he liked the feeling of having her in his arms. He kissed her hair and rested his head on hers.

"I love you," she whispered so low a human being wouldn't catch it, but Castor did, and it took him off guard.

He had to think. He replayed every feeling he had had about her since he met her, and every thought he had had about her.  
"I love you too," he said and smiled. Was he lying? He didn't know.

_--0--_

Christmas came very quickly now, and everything was going smoothly. Ron had met Castor, and they came along nicely. The vampires in the forest didn't attack at all, and Dumbledore seemed to get better during Christmas.  
Everybody was friends during this holiday, except Mona who still hated Castor more than anything. It was understandable; he almost killed her.

The feast was at its top inside the Great Hall, but Hermione was sitting inside the Gryffindor common room. Even though she had been around humans for a longer while now she still didn't fell as if she belonged there. All that happiness, all that easiness… it was nothing for her. Sure, she loved Christmas and the spirit it brought, but she was still no social princess.

"Depressed now, are we?" a voice rang from behind her.

She recognised the voice all too well. "I thought you were out looking for Snake."

"I figured I could take a day off," Nemo said and walked so she could see him. "It is after all Christmas." He smiled, and his gray eyes made Hermione's heart beat race.

"You lose valuable time," Hermione said.

"Not necessarily," Nemo said, and with a small hand gesture he forced Hermione to stand up, and made him move towards him.

"What are you doing?!" she asked panicked. "You can't do this!"

"You want this as much as I do," Nemo said. "You can not deny that."

"Stop this," Hermione pleaded when she halted only inches away from him.

Nemo smirked as he pointed towards the ceiling, and Hermione looked up. "Mistletoe," he said softly.

Hermione sighed deeply as she looked at him again; she was beaten.

He kissed her softly, but her lack of ability to resist the temptation made her throw herself upon him; she wanted him so badly. He was a vampire and she was a human. She really couldn't blame Carmen at all; she only did the natural thing.

He lifted her up with ease, and she threw her legs around his waist as he carried her up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms. This room contained five beds, and Nemo threw Hermione down on the one closest to the door.

"We can't be in here," Hermione breathed as Nemo crawled on top of her.

"Of course we can," Nemo said as he kissed her throat. "No one will enter this room for at least an hour."

"You sound like you're taking all this with ease," Hermione laughed.

"Of course," Nemo said. "I knew I would get you sooner or later."

"Oh no, I'm not yours," Hermione said. "I'm just using you."

"I think it is the other was around, dear," Nemo said and laughed scornfully.

"But you're not going to bite me," Hermione said. "And I'm going to kill you, so no; _I'm_ using _you_."

"Fine then," Nemo said as he started to undress her. "You win this time, Hermione." He kissed her throat and continued downwards. "But only this one time."

This was something new to Hermione; making love to a vampire. It wasn't exactly what she had expected to do, but now when she did it, it felt good. Draco made her feel human, but Nemo made her feel… invincible and divine.

With the weight of his perfect body on top of her she felt like if she could achieve anything. Sweat was dripping from her hot body while Nemo's stayed the same as always; pale, cold, hard and perfect. She moaned loudly when he played carefully with her nipple using his sharp teeth.  
The hatred she had felt before was gone for the moment, and she was all aware of that; she was a hypocrite. But it was Christmas, so she didn't care. She could afford one night of pleasure.  
Her hands were locked in his hair, and adrenaline was pumping through her body. This was all she needed; a vampire and hot, smoking sex.

_--0--_

"Happy Christmas," a small voice said behind Castor.

Of course he was ready, but he wanted to hear her voice like that. He turned and faced her with a smile. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart." He grabbed her arm and pressed her close to himself.

She laughed and put her arms around his chest. "What are you doing here, alone in this room?"

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Watching your brothers and sisters?" she asked.

"What else?" he asked and laughed softly.

"But it's Christmas!" Carmen said. "You should be with everybody else."

"But I am with the only one I want to be with," he said and kissed her lips softly. But the kiss deepened, and soon they were both lost in a moment of passion.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Carmen mumbled as she broke the kiss. "I've got something for you. A Christmas gift."

"What?" Castor asked suspiciously.

"Close your eyes," she demanded, and he did as she said.

"I don't like where this is going," he said.

"It's nothing to worry about," Carmen reassured him mysteriously.

He saw clear pictures of her, even though his eyes were closed. He didn't see what she was doing right at the moment, but in his mind she was taking off her clothes, revealing very sexy lingerie. It was after all Christmas.  
Then he heard how her heartbeats became faster, and a strong and wonderful scent reached his senses, and huge flames burned his throat. He shot his eyes open only to see how she held her arm out on which she had cut opened her wrist so the blood was dripping to the floor.  
With a blink of an eye Castor threw himself to the other end of the room with glowing crimson eyes.  
"What are you _doing_?!" he bellowed. "Are you _mad_?!"

"I—I thought; since it's Christmas you could… taste my blood," she said a bit ashamed. "I know you want it."

"Have you any _idea_ of what I could _do_ to you if I got that in my mouth?!" Castor roared. The blood dripping from her wrist made him dizzy. In any other moment he would have seized the moment and drained the girl, but now… well, he felt too much for her.

Carmen took some steps closer to him, but he made a sound from the depths of his through that could not have come from a human being. It sounded as though it came from another world. "Don't… come… any… closer."

"Castor, it's okay!" Carmen cried. "I want you to do this."

"You have _issues_!" Castor complained as he made that sound again. "Stay away!"

"I want to give you this!" Carmen yelled. "If you put your mind to it, you won't kill me! Consider me as a—as a donator!"

"A donator?" he growled lowly. "A _donator_?!"

"Don't you love me?" she asked breathlessly.

"_Yes_, I do!" he roared. He wasn't lying this time. "That's why I don't want to _kill_ you, for God's sake!"

Carmen sighed unhappily. "Then you shouldn't worry; if you don't want to kill me, you won't, no matter what you do." She took another step towards him. "Please, it hurts like this."

Castor sighed furiously. "You… you are the most… _manipulative_ creature I've ever met!"

"Come on," Carmen said with a shy smile. "I might give you something else you want later."

"That's not fair," Castor growled. But when she came closer his eyes was only focused on her wrist. His mouth was watery but his throat felt dry with those rising flames inside of it. He looked sharply at Carmen; there was no doubt in her eyes.

"Please," she whispered.

Castor was so mad at himself when he reached for her bloody arm and brought it to his mouth. She had such power over him; she was almost worse than Lucille.  
As soon as the blood hit his lips a jolt of energy shot through his body with such force he had to use all of his strength to not jump right at her and kill her. But the blood tasted heavenly. He had never felt such pleasure and pain at the same time. He was hurting her, he knew that, and yet he couldn't do anything about it. He squeezed her arm tighter, and the blood was pouring out of the wound and into his mouth, and his eyes were so crimson they almost looked black. The fact that this wonderful blood belonged to a very fragile human had totally escaped his mind, and his fingers almost dug into her arms. He had to come back to reality when he felt how his teeth touched her delicate skin, ready to poison her with lethal venom.  
He growled as he tore his mouth from the wrist and looked up at her with wild eyes, and to his great surprise she looked pleased. She was smiling, and looked at peace; almost as if she had been enjoying it as much as he had. That was it for Castor. He growled and kissed her roughly and hungrily and pinned her up against the wall. Traces of her blood were still left in his mouth, but it was barely noticeable.  
He continued down her throat and he caressed her body in ways he had never done before, in ways she had never _let _him done before.

She brought her wand to her wound and had to struggle to focus on a healing spell, but when she was done Castor had already unbuttoned her shirt. "Oh my… I think I have a hungry vampire on my neck."

"Shut up," he growled and covered her mouth with his. No more Mr Nice Guy. She belonged to him, and he was going to show it to her, whether she wanted it or not. But according to her actions she showed no signs that she didn't want it.

He almost tore the clothes off her body, and he did it violently.

Carmen gave in completely and gave him all he wanted. Her hands were in his hair, and her eyes were closed. She enjoyed his cold touch, and the adrenaline from her "donation" was still pumping through her body.  
Even though all this were new to her it felt so right. She knew this would work out. He was a vampire, sure, but this could work. Right?

"Wait," she breathed.

"I'm not waiting," Castor growled lowly as he undid her bra.

"No, wait," Carmen said again and tried to push him away.

"What?!" His annoyance was glowing in his eyes that were still crimson.

"What does this mean?"

Castor sighed frustrated. "This means that you have just fed me with your blood, and now I'm going to possess the rest of you."

"But where will this lead?"

"It will lead to hot freaking sex, and I'm not taking no for an answer right now," Castor muttered.

"I know," Carmen mumbled. "But then what? What will happen? To us, I mean?"

Castor sighed deeply and frustrated as he kissed her neck and massaged her breasts. Then he moved his mouth to her right ear. "Here's the deal; I have an eternity ahead of me, so you won't get rid of me that easy."

"So this won't be a… one-night-stand?" She struggled to talk while Castor's hands touched places on her body where she didn't know it could feel so good.

This time he laughed. "Why would I give up someone who is willing to give me blood like that?"

"Is that all you care about?" Her voice sounded a bit disappointed, and Castor laughed again.

"Well, you haven't given me any sex yet," he said and pressed himself closer to her and kissed her roughly. This time he didn't let anything stop him from go the whole way.

That wasn't really the answer Carmen was looking for, but perhaps he simply couldn't express in other ways at that moment, so she would just let him have his little fun. And, it she was allowed to be that honest, she didn't really dislike it.  
They both new this was absolute _madness_, but they both liked it.

_--0--_

"So, you're happy?" Harry asked as he and Ron lay on each table in the otherwise empty Great Hall and looked up at the enchanted ceiling. The wintersky was clear so every star was visible.

"Yeah," Ron said. "I'm really looking forwards to being a dad. And Mika… well, she's just great. I really love her."

"I thought you were head over heels for Hermione," Harry said with a light laugh.

"I _was_," Ron said. "But I knew I would never have her from the first time I heard she was going to be a Hunter."

"Wow, isn't that optimistic?" Harry said ironically.

"Yeah, well, I figured it would be best if I simply got over her," Ron said. "And guess what, I did!"

"You did, alright," Harry said.

"So, how about you?" Ron asked after a while. "Are you happy?"

"Yeah," Harry said simply. "I never thought Luna would be the one for me, but…"

"Exactly!" Ron cried. "Who knew _this_ would happen?! I mean, you two were always good friends, but _lovers_?" Then he laughed. "Wait 'til Ginny hears about this; she'll kill both of you, for sure."

"I was sure she'd found someone else," Harry said foolishly.

"She has," Ron sighed. "She's had them all; muggles, purebloods, foreigners, dwarfs… even women." After a moment of silent Ron spoke again; "She's not a slut, she's just having a hard time finding the right one. I mean… the dwarf was interesting. She really liked him. His name was Larry. Pretty similar to 'Harry', don't you think?"

"Thanks for the resemblance," Harry muttered and Ron laughed loudly.

"Happy Christmas, Harry."

"Happy Christmas, Ron."


	12. Chapter Eleven

**A/N: **Well, look who's back! :O Yes, I am back inte the game! Here's the eleventh chapter, and I hope you haven't left..

Well, here's the thing; there aren't many chapters left, so this is it. It's probably just going to be one or two chapter after this (including epilouge), so soak in its.. i dunno.. greatness? XD What i really wanted to say was: Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**_Master of Puppets_**

**Chapter Eleven**

_Welcome to where time stands still; no one leaves and no one will._

Hermione sighed as she walked through the hallways. Yes, she had given herself completely to a vampire, so she was officially a hypocrite. Ron had joined them, and Hermione felt as if his happiness was somehow mocking her. And on top of it all she had no idea of who Snake really was. Everything was going backwards instead of forwards. She hated this; she hated not knowing. And the Hunters from the Ministry really got on her nerves. Pascal was on her all the time with "have you heard" and "did you know". Mona was getting more and more annoying each day. Mark was the silent, mystical person no one knew anything about. Eli wanted attention all the time, so he always annoyed her. Serena was the only one she could actually talk to, only that they didn't talk that much.

As the days went by Harry, Ron and Blaise kept focusing on the ravenous vampire herd inside the forest, Castor wasn't doing anything and Hermione was losing it. She felt an odd feeling that this would really be her last mission. There had been no letters from Matamoso, and no further reports from Nemo. He had travelled all over the world without finding Snake. Hermione was losing faith in herself. After all, she wasn't the one who made all of the discovering; her friends did. She hadn't been fighting a vampire for a very long time. Perhaps she had forgotten how to do it?

A new year had begun, but nothing had changed.  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the Great Hall, eating dinner.

"So," Ron said. "Tell me again, why don't you think Malfoy could be Snake? I didn't pay attention last time."

"We believe magicians are immune to vampire venom," Harry said and shrugged.

Then Ron started to laugh. "Really? How could I have missed that?"

"What?" Hermione asked darkly. She didn't like the tone of his voice.

"In Romania there have been plenty of witches and wizards whom been bitten," Ron said. "And some of them became vampires."

"What?!" Hermione spat. "Why haven't you told us this before?!"

"I didn't know you guys thought it would be interesting!"

"But how—what did you do then?" Harry asked.

"We did what we had to do," Ron said, confused. "We killed them."

"But how?!" Hermione asked.

"We capture them," Ron said. "And then we spray them with pure Coldryme, as they did during the Great Purification. And when it's done recently we simply turn back time and kill the vampire."

"But Ron!" Hermione cried. "Don't you get it? If a magician gets bitten it will become a hybrid! How can you kill a hybrid?!"

"I just told you!" Ron said loudly.

"But how do you capture them?" Harry asked eagerly, ignoring Hermione's anger.

"Well, I haven't exactly caught one yet," he admitted. "But some say that all you have to do is to is to cut your finger, or something, and they'll come right away, 'cause everybody knows that—"

"No newborn can resist blood," Hermione filled in. Thought flew through her head, and she had no idea of what thought to focus on. "So, if magicians aren't immune to vampire venom, then—Merlin!" She looked at Harry and Ron with panic in her eyes. "Draco is Snake! Draco_ is_ Snake!"

"See, I told you!" Harry cried.

"It doesn't matter now, Harry!" Hermione yelled and rose. "Dra—_Malfoy_ is in Transylvania, ready to kill the Queen and take over the world!"

"Now, isn't that a bit overdramatic?" Castor had been standing by the door, pretty amused by Hermione's sudden realisation.

"_Overdramatic_?!" Hermione was furious. She didn't care that all of the students were looking at her.

"Er, 'Mione," Harry said carefully and put his hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps we should call to a meeting."

Hermione took a few deep breaths and then she nodded. "You're right. Call to a meeting in Dumbledore's office, immediately."

"Yes, madam!" Blaise said and ran off to tell the others.

"I'll talk to Dumbledore," Harry said, a bit lower, and walked out of the Great Hall.

Hermione turned to Castor. "This is it."

Castor nodded. "What about the students?" His voice was low, almost a mumble, while he glanced over the hall.

"They all have to go back to their dorms," Hermione said, just as lowly. "We have to barricade the doors, and windows."

"This is going to be like a prison." Castor raised an eyebrow and looked at her sceptically.

"Well, they're going to be safe," Hermione said. "Isn't that what you want? Or is Carmen Olive the only one you care about?" She whispered the last thing, because she found the students inside the Great Hall too nosey.

Castor glared at her and shook his head. "Let's talk about this somewhere else."

"Fine." Then they left the Great Hall and headed towards Dumbledore's office. "So, is she really the only student you care about?"

"I love her, Hermione," Castor muttered. "What more can I do?"

"So, you don't care if all the other students die?"

"Of course I do!" Castor sighed frustrated. "Of course I care! But she's my top priority. I won't go anywhere until I know she's safe."

"You're such a gentleman," Hermione said ironically. "Look, if you don't make this place safe for _all_ of the students, I swear I'll kill you."

"I'd like to see you try," Castor laughed.

"Don't—don't do that," Hermione growled. "Don't mark yourself as a superior. That's the biggest and the stupidest mistake you can possibly make."

"Wow," Castor breathed ironically. "I don't know if I should be offended or amused."

"Just shut up," Hermione muttered.

"Fine."

When all of them finally were gathered in Dumbledore's office there was an endless chatter around the room.

"Why this, why now?"

"I don't understand?"

"I thought they hadn't found anything out yet?!"

The questions lingered with every word, and panic was shown in their eyes.

"Please, everyone!" Dumbledore called. "Please, let Miss Granger talk."

The other voices faded, and Hermione looked at Dumbledore. "Thank you, professor." Then she looked at the others. "Yes, we thought nothing was clear, and no, that wasn't correct. The truth is that the answer had been staring us right in our faces, but we didn't see it because we thought it was wrong. We know who this Snake is, and we know where he is."

"Who is it?" McGonagall asked worried.

"Draco Malfoy," Ron said.

"Rubbish!" Snape's voice echoed through the room. "Draco would never do such a thing."

"Shut it, old man," Ron growled and drew his wand.

"I should mind my attitude if I were you, Weasley," Snape hissed and drew his wand, too.

"Hey!" Harry shouted and stepped in between them. "Cut it out! This is important! We have to be united on this!"

"Severus, please sit," Dumbledore said. "As Harry says, this is rather important. I don't want you all to fight in this time of urgency. We have to come up with a good solution, because we don't have that much time left."

"Thank you, again, professor," Hermione said. "Now, professors, I want all of you to take care of the students – they need you. Castor, you, Harry, Ron, Blaise and the other Hunters know what to do."

"No way," Harry said. "Ron, Blaise and I are coming with you."

"No."

"Yes."

"_No_!"

"You can't do this alone," Castor said. "Trust me, I know."

Hermione sighed deeply and shook her head. "I don't want their deaths on my conscience."

"Well, that sounded optimistic," Ron said ironically. "We don't care! We're coming with you. Listen to Castor; you can't do this alone!"

Hermione's brown eyes met Harry's green, and in that moment Hermione thought she felt all of the feelings Harry felt as fast as she and Ron said they wanted to come with him to do something dangerous, and she felt understanding for him. He had put her in the exact same situation as she had put him in all those years they'd fought Voldemort.  
"Okay." Now she knew what true friendship meant.

"Alright," Castor said. "Now when everything is settled, perhaps we should move?"

"You're right," Hermione said. "And Castor; don't wait for them to attack – offence is the best defence."

"Sure, sure."

"Harry, Ron, Blaise," Hermione said and looked at the three men. "We'll leave for Vlocter Castle before the crack of dawn.

"Yes, madam!" Blaise said with a wide smile.

"What are you smiling for?" Castor asked grumpy. "You have no experience. You don't know what you're going in to."

"Don't be like that!" Blaise said and tipped his head to the side. "Not everyone is as grumpy as you! I'm more optimistic. I like to see things from a positive angle."

"Well, I can guarantee you that you will see things from a… interesting angle," Castor said with a smirk, but it disappeared quickly, "with a twisted neck!"

"Cool it," Hermione muttered and glared at him. "You were the one who said I couldn't do this alone. You don't want to scare all the help I'm going to get?"

"I'm just telling him that he shouldn't take this as a joke," Castor said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, stop it."

"Yeah, stop it!" Blaise tried his hardest to look frightening, but it wasn't working that well. Castor only shook his head.

"Okay, I suppose this meeting is over, then?" Harry asked and looked at Dumbledore.

"Oh, yes Harry," he said. "I suppose it is."

"Well then," Hermione said. "Let's inform the students." Then they all left the office, and was heading towards the Great Hall.

McGonagall's voice echoed through the school, demanding every student to gather in the Great Hall. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Blaise and the other professors waited by the teacher's table, but Castor had set of for a meeting of his own.

He stood in their secret room, waiting. He knew she would come. She always did when something was wrong. And this was no exception.

"Castor!" she cried once she saw him. "Castor, what's happening?!"

"It's starting," Castor said and looked out the window. And yes, they sensed it, too. They were moving in odd patterns. Maybe he wouldn't have to wait at all for them to attack. "Hermione, Harry, Ron and Blaise are leaving tonight."

Carmen gasped. "So… what about us?"

"You'll be closed inside of you dorm," Castor sighed. "They're going to a full lockdown. You're going to be closed inside your dorm with at least one professor."

"What about you and I, I mean?"

"We'll see each other when all this is over."

"No." She shook her head violently. "No! I'm not leaving you like this! You could die!"

Castor looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean _die_-die."

"The creatures out there fear me more than humans do; I'm going to be alright."

"How can I be sure?"

"Because I can tell you this;" he said and grabbed her hand to drag her close, "I _will_ be back, and I will take you far away to a place where you and I can be, without rules, without duties. Where it could be just you and I." He sighed heavily and caressed her face softly. "I _will_ be back."

Carmen's eyes were filled with tears, and she shook her head. "I don't want to leave you!"

"You have no choice!" He was running out of patience. "There will be a time when you and I can be together in peace. No more secret meetings, no more fear of the outside. Peace. But that time isn't now."

Carmen nodded slowly. "Promise?"

"I promise." Then he kissed her roughly. "Now, let's get to the Great Hall. I think they're starting to miss me." He gave her a little smirk, and then they went towards the Great Hall.

_---0---_

Hermione wasn't happy at all when she saw Castor entering the Great Hall with Carmen, but she couldn't blame him; he loved her, and he probably wanted to say farewell. But she didn't seem to be the only one who was a bit surprised over this; every student turned to watch them enter with frightful eyes. And Carmen got no second of peace when she joined her friends at the Rawenclawtable.  
Hermione glared at Castor when he stood next to her.

"I had to tell her myself," he whispered.

"I know," Hermione sighed. "I know."

"Please, can I get everyone's attention?" Dumbledore's weak voice echoed through the hall and all of the students went quiet. "Because of the dangers that are threatening us right now I'm afraid sending you home is too risky." A big moan flew through the room as the students expressed their emotions. "Therefore you all have to stay in your dorms until it's all over. You are going to have at least one professor with you all the time, and your classes will be cancelled. Food with be served in you dorms and adaptations will be made. As you all may understand this is a decision that can't be overruled." Another loud moan flew through the hall. "Now I want all of the prefects to take your housemates and go back to your dorms. Stay together. That's my final order for tonight."  
A loud storm of voices broke thought the hall and the prefects were yelling their houses. Slowly the hall was emptied, and the only ones left were the adults.

"I suppose we should go to the dorms, Albus," McGonagall said.

"Yes, Minerva, that would be best."

McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Sprout left the hall to go to their houses, and the others waited for orders.

"What're we goin' to do, Dumbledore?" Hagrid asked.

"I want you to stay here, Rubeus," Dumbledore said. "Guard the corridors and make sure no one comes into the dorms."

"Yes, sir," Hagrid said.

"Hunters," Castor called. "You're going with me, whether you like it or not."

Dumbledore gave orders to the other professors who took their positions shortly after. Then he looked at Hermione, Harry, Ron and Blaise. "I want you to be careful back there."

"We will, professor," Harry said and smiled softly. "We will."

"This is what I was trained for," Hermione said. "This is my destiny."

"Oh, don't think that," Dumbledore said. "You didn't have to do this."

"No one else could."

"Matamoso." Dumbledore looked at her with a disappointed look. "You could have let him deal with this."

"He's too old, professor," Hermione said.

"Oh, he can deal with more than you think."

None of Harry, Ron or Blaise understood what they were talking about, but it didn't matter. What mattered was that they were going to do something they knew would probably lead to their deaths. But they wouldn't turn back now. Hermione needed their help, and they would be there for her. No matter what.

"Doesn't matter," Hermione said. "The task was given to me, and I will complete it."

"And I believe in you," Dumbledore said. "Just be back in one piece, okay?"

"Okay." Then she looked at the others. "Let's go. The sooner, the better. But you need to be well prepared."

"Wooden stick!" Blaise said and held up one.

"That won't help you this time, Blaise," Hermione said. "Take this." She gave him a huge gun. "It has Coldryme in the bullets. You shoot any vampire with that straight into the heart, it dies. Again. For real, this time."

"What about the Queen?" Harry asked.

"She has to be hurt by it," Hermione said. "Otherwise there's only one thing that could kill her."

"What?"

"To rip her head off," Hermione said. "Only a vampire can do that, so we all have to hope Nemo will reach us in time."

And that was it. They got all of the weapons they needed and started their journey. They Apparated short distances at a time, because Ron and Blaise hadn't learnt how to Apparate far. Hermione and Harry had, but they couldn't do that with more than themselves – it could be dangerous, and they could end up in a completely different place.  
Hermione was worried about Hogwarts. What if Castor couldn't hold them down? What if the vampires killed all of the students, or turned them into vampires? That would be the apocalypse. The end of the world.  
Harry was worried about Dumbledore. He was dying, and no one except him knew it, and he couldn't be there to help the old man. Without Dumbledore, anything could happen. Anything bad.  
Ron worried about his wife and unborn child, of course. What would happen to them if they failed? He didn't even dare to think about that. He tried to concentrate on the mission, but it wasn't that easy. Even defeating Voldemort had been easier.  
Blaise was just plain scared. He didn't want to die, but he knew he would. He could feel it in his guts. He was going to die. This was it. He could see himself getting smashed to pieces by Draco's non-human strength. He thought it was ironically – the bad ones would actually win for once, but he would go down trying. No question about it.

It must have been around three o'clock in the morning when they got to Transylvania. It was a cloudy night, and it looked like a storm was on its way.

"Typical," Ron said. "This is so typical. In every horror you'll ever read about vampires there's going to be a storm."

Hermione rolled her eyes and started walking towards the great castle ahead of them.

"Is that Vlocter Castle?" Blaise asked breathlessly.

"Looks like it," Hermione said.

"Charming," Ron said ironically.

All four of them were nervous. This could be their last hours alive. But they would do everything they could to save the world. Or at least try.

"Okay, any plans?" Blaise asked when they got closer.

"They probably know we're here," Hermione said.

"Great," Blaise chocked. "Now I'm calm."

"Oh, please," Ron said and looked at Blaise. "This is nothing!"

"Oh, really? You would call this 'nothing'? Ravenous vampires are 'nothing'?"

"I just meant," Ron said, "wait 'til you get inside."

"Great! Thanks."

"Hey, cut it out," Harry said. "We can't argue now."

"Harry's right," Hermione said. "We need to stay focused. No messing around." Then she looked up at the castle. "Alright, let's move forwards. I can bet my life on that they know we're here, so why waste time?"

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland; _

Chaos roamed around the school. The students were afraid they were going to die, and the teachers could agree on anything.  
Castor was getting more and more frustrated by not knowing what was going on, because the vampires in the forest had disappeared from his reach. He could no longer smell them. He feared they were regrouping.  
At last Mona had decided to co-operate with Castor, and she was the one who worked the hardest of the Hunters to create a strategy. Pascal was just going over the same thing over and over again, and Eli was just grumpy. Serena was just quiet and Mark was practically invisible.

"We don't know what to do, if you don't know what they are doing," Mona said for the third time.

"I know!" Castor growled. "I'm just as frustrated as you. But I can't do anything about it. We simply have to wait."

Mona sighed and fell down on a chair. "What if they find a loophole?"

"There are no loopholes," Castor said.

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"Then why do you sound so sure?"

"Because it's pretty unbelievable if an enchanted castle has loopholes that vampires can find." Castor shook his head. "No, I don't think it's possible."

"It's not possible," Mark suddenly said. "They've searched through the school at least over a thousand times without finding any loopholes into the dorms."

"Well, I hope you're right," Mona sighed.

Then suddenly Castor felt the change in the wind. Something was coming, and it was coming fast. "They're coming." He looked at all of the Hunters and nodded. "This is it."

_Vlocter Castle, Transylvania; _

Hermione pushed the big doors open, and she entered a huge, dark room with a huge throne in the back of the room. A fire was burning in a fireplace and an old gramophone was playing Beethoven.  
As they went forwards Hermione was shocked when she saw Draco in the throne. He was so different; so much paler than before, so much more handsome. He looked so strong, and so divine with piercing grey eyes and such a wonderful scent. Oh yes, he was a vampire.

"Ah, Granger," he smirked and he took a zip from what looked like wine, but obviously it was something else that was red. "Finally. You kept me waiting. How rude. Well, welcome. This is were time no longer exist; it stands still."

"Malfoy," she growled.

"Granger, Granger, Granger," he said smoothly and amused and shook his head. "First Potter, and now _Weasley_?"

"Hey!" Ron barked, but Hermione silenced him.

"How could you?!" she growled lowly.

"Oh, it was easy, dear," he said with a smirk. Then he rose and walked towards her with elegant movements. "All I really needed to do was to give you some attention."

"You monster!"

"Now, now," he said. "You haven't had any issues with vampires before." He gave her a mean look and then laughed. "Castor is you little puppet now, am I right? And I heard the temptation was too strong for you, so you decided to give yourself to a Hook."

"Wha— you and Castor?!" Blaise gasped.

"No, idiot!" Draco spat, but then he's voice was smooth again. "Miss Granger and Nemo."

"You of all should understand," Hermione said challenging. "I have nothing to be ashamed for. Well, that would be, of course, sleeping with you."

"Ah, that," Draco said and sighed. "It's a shame that had to end." Then he smirked. "It doesn't necessarily have to end… you can be one of us, a demon, a god."

"No, thank you," Hermione said through gritted teeth. "I've had my share with you vampires." Then she looked around. "Where's your Queen?"

"We thought it would be best to lock her in," he said. "So she wouldn't stop us."

"'Us'?"

"My master and I," Draco said.

"Your _master_?" Hermione was confused. What was this? A game? A trap? "And who's your master?"

"It is me, Hermione."

Hermione heart almost stopped beating when she saw Nemo come out from the shadows. He was smirking worse than Draco while it looked like he floated towards them. "You?!"

"Yes," he said simply. "You know, I am rather surprised you did not understand this earlier."

"You were supposed to be our friend!" Harry roared.

Nemo laughed. "Friend? Harry, never befriend a vampire. It is not good for you."

"H—how?" Hermione couldn't breathe.

"It was too simple," he said. "To pretend like Snake was my enemy I won you over. You trusted me, and I could lead you. To put up that stupid resistance in the forbidden forest was, of course, just to make Castor leave the castle. He would have been an obstacle.  
I understood Draco would be valuable once he agreed on helping me kill Jacob. He was not a _real_ vampire! He was a disgrace! He had always been a disgrace to my family. My father was easy to manipulate, and Lucille… oh, my dear Lucille. She was the stupidest of them all. So easy to lead, so easy to rule over. She killed who I wanted her to kill. She bit who I wanted her to bite. And then there was Castor. He has always been a problem. But now he will not be a problem any longer. Not even he can stand up against five thousand vampires that are under my command.  
Do you not see, Hermione? I am the true vampire King. I am the Master of Puppets, and I will make you dance on my command."

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland;_

They were coming fast, like a giant wave of death sprinting through the forest with such force they could have crushed the Great Wall of China.

The Hunters stood ready. Their heartbeats were racing. Their blood was pumping.

Only one stood there without a pulse, without blood. He had been ready his whole life for this moment. Redemption.

"Embrace yourselves," he said. "Let's kill some vamps."


	13. Chapter Twelve

**A/N:** Well, here it is; the final chapter. I don't really know what to say.. it's over. Well, not really. There's going to be an Epilogue, too, so don't you all worry too much, you will find out what happens further on. But this is the final chapter, and I hope you'll all enjoy it.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Master of Puppets**_

**Chapter Twelve**

_With Hell in my eyes and with death in my veins the end is closing in._

They came faster now; their bloodthirsty roars could be heard miles away. But the Hunters and Castor stood ready.  
"I'll go out first," Castor said. "I'm at least three times stronger than any of those, and I can hold them off a bit. You just wait here. Kill whatever that comes in through that door." He looked back at the Hunters, and then he disappeared with a blink of an eye.  
He was outside the castle and ran the fastest he could. He would crash into them and kill as many as he could, and he would enjoy it. This was his nature now, and he didn't push it away – he embraced it. His eyes changed to a crimson red, and his teeth almost seemed to get sharper and sharper for every yard he ran. Then he saw them; thousands of glowing, red eyes, running towards him like a herd of monsters, ready to kill whatever came in their way.  
Castor laughed. This would be fun. Their eyes were focused upon him as he became more and more like a bloodthirsty animal. His hands and fingers were so tightened they looked like claws and his eyes so red, so hungry, they seemed to be taken straight from hell. He speeded up, and they were getting closer, and closer, and closer. Then there was a loud _bang_, as if there had been an earth quake. Castor had run straight into the ravenous mob, and he was tearing and biting all he could. He worked like a machine, killing whatever he got his hands on. It could be five vampires on him, but he kept on going, not even noticing the vampires on him. Every head he could reach he grabbed and ripped off, and so it would go on, for an eternity, it seemed. He didn't think there would be that many of them, but wherever he turned his head all he could see was red eyes. He didn't even know there were that many vampires! He started to feel a bit nervous. He would never be able to hold them all. Some had already started heading towards the school, and by 'some' it wasn't a few – it must have been hundreds of them that headed towards the school. If the Hunters back in the castle weren't ready for that many, this would be harder than he thought.

_Vlocter Castle, Transylvania;_

"Draco," Nemo said.

"Yes, master," Draco said.

"Take her to the Queen."

"What about the others, master?"

"Oh, leave them to me."

"Yes, master." Draco went straight forwards and grabbed Hermione's arm with such force she had to scream.

Harry, Ron and Blaise all drew their wands and pointed them at him.

"It is no use," Nemo said. "He is immune now."

Draco laughed scornfully towards them took her wand and dragged her away, even though she struggled against him. She screamed for Harry, Ron and Blaise, but Draco only laughed at her. "Oh, just stop it!" he growled. "You won't get away."

"You monster!" Hermione shouted. "And I who actually… who actually _defended_ you!"

This made Draco laugh. "I thought you were smarter than that!"

"You won't get away with this, Malfoy!" she growled while she kicked and did everything she could to make him let go.

"When will you realise you lost?" he asked as he dragged her down a stair and into some dungeons.

"I didn't lose," Hermione said through gritted teeth. "I just hit an obstacle."

Draco shook his head. "You lost, Granger. Big time. Deal with it." Then he opened a heavy door with her wand and tossed her inside.

The door closed behind her, and the darkness surrounded her. She screamed at the top of her lungs and hit the door and the stone wall with all her might. Tears were streaming down her face; tears of anger, tears of disappointment. She failed. She couldn't believe it, but she actually failed. And what about Hogwarts? Castor was obviously obeying Nemo too, even though he said differently. Everything would be destroyed, thanks to her. Hell would be earth, earth would be Hell. Perhaps she should accept Draco's offer and become one of them? No, no that would never happen. If this was the end of the world Hermione would go down fighting.  
"Do you hear that, you stupid vampires?!" Hermione shouted. "I'll fight! I'll _fight_!"

"You may scream as much as you want," a voice sang from behind. "They will never hear you."

Hermione spun around and saw the beautiful girl everybody called The Queen. It looked like if she wasn't even twenty yet, and her eyes showed more sadness than there should ever be in one lifetime. "The Queen."

"My name is Lucille," she said and smiled weakly. "You finally came, Hermione."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you."

Hermione snuck her hand under her shirt and pulled out one of her big guns and aimed it at her. "Don't come any closer!"

"Are you going to shoot me?"

"Only if you attack me."

"I won't," Lucille sighed. "I don't want to hurt people."

Hermione looked at the vampire with a raised eyebrow. "How can I trust you?"

"Please, don't!" Lucille cried. "Don't trust me! I don't know what I can possibly do! I trusted Nemo, didn't I?"

"Well, so did I," Hermione said. "But, they just locked you in here?"

"The door is locked by magic," Lucille said. "I can't get out."

"And neither can I," Hermione said. "He took my wand." She shook her head. "I don't understand – aren't _you_ the leader? Aren't you the one with all the power?"

"Power?" Lucille asked sadly. "Power is nothing without knowing how to use it. I have no power. I can't do any good."

"But, if you hate it so much, why did you bite them all? You are the Queen! You have the power, not he!"

Lucille looked up at Hermione, and icy teas filled her eyes. "Because he asked me to." Then she sighed. "I've been like this for a long time, Hermione. Eight hundred years is a long time. It was when Britain saw the people who worshipped the Goddess as traitors, and the old world was slowly forgotten. My mother had been chased by some townsmen, and they had beaten her down, raped her and almost killed her. But a priestess from Avalon found her and took her to the island of the Goddess. Mother got pregnant from one of the men who raped her, and gave birth to me. She raised me in Avalon, teaching me the old ways."

"Avalon?" Hermione gasped. "I thought that was a myth!"

"You of all should know that myths could be as true as facts," Lucille said and smiled. "I had just turned eighteen that day – I remember it so clearly. I was looking at the clouds, as I always did, down by a stone circle. I liked to see them change shapes as they flew by. Got me to wonder if there was more to this world than meets the eye. That's when I saw him. His eyes were so calling, as if my only purpose in life was to come to him. I remembered there was something a little bit off with him. He didn't seem to be a human – he didn't look like one. With an exceptional height and long, black hair, flying as if it actually was smoke, he looked like he wasn't of this world. His eyes were big and black with a silver pupil. He had no nose, only thin nostrils, and no eyebrows or eyelashes. He griped me lightly around my head with long, slim fingers, and then he exposed his long, sharp fangs. I still remembered how much I wanted him to bite me. I couldn't control it. It was like it was simply meant to be; like if it was all natural for my body to respond in that way. He bit me, and then he disappeared. The last thing I saw was him passing through that portal I for so long thought was the portal to the Goddess. But all that ease disappeared when he did."

"What happened?" Hermione asked, fascinated by her story. "What did you do?"

"That was the single most painful thing in my entire life," Lucille said. "It felt as if my body was burning from the insides. And slowly I felt the change in me. When the transformation was done I felt… empty. And sad. And hungry. But I didn't hunger for food, and wanted blood. When I moved I was chocked – it was like I flew! I was that fast. I was so happy over my new abilities, but it didn't last long. My instincts got the best of me, and I killed many villagers. The priestesses thought I was a creature from the underworld, and my mother thought the new God punished her for not believing.  
I had to flee from England, flee from the mob. I found this castle after two hundred years on the run. Here I lived for a hundred years, alone and miserable. I hunted only animals and kept myself from public places. I wasn't really that hungry that night, but I went anyway. I was lonely, and a good run would always cheer me up. Then I got to this giant barn. I knew well fed animals would sleep in it, and I thought I would have just a little snack. I snuck inside, but I wasn't expecting anyone. Nemo was looking at me with big eyes. I wanted to run away, but I was so amazed by him, I couldn't. He took a step closer, and I still couldn't move. I screamed inside my head to run, but my body didn't do as told. He reached out his head and said with the softest voice I'd ever heard that it was okay, that he wouldn't hurt me, and still I couldn't move. He took one step closer, and then I returned to reality. I hissed at him, and then darted out, towards the forest. I ran the fastest I could, but the look on his face still lingered inside my head.  
I returned the next night."

Hermione was so fascinated by the story she couldn't think about anything else. "What happened?"

"Same thing," Lucille said. "I came for the cows and pigs, but saw him. Then again, I think I secretly wished to see him. He had been waiting, but I didn't want to hurt him, so I ran when I first saw him. But of course I couldn't stay away. I returned a third time the next night. Once I got into the barn I couldn't see him, and I must admit that I was somewhat disappointed. But I knew he was there; I could smell him. As I went further into the barn I heard the door close, and there he was, telling me it was okay, that I shouldn't be afraid. He asked for my name, and I gave it to him. There was something there from the beginning; I felt something I'd never felt before when he was there, looking at me, telling me not to be afraid. He asked me what I was, and it hurt not being able to answer; I didn't know myself what I was. I told him I was a monster, but he said I was an angel…" For a moment she seemed to lose herself in the memory, and her face looked like if it had been made by an artist; so pale, so majestic yet so sad and human. "I returned every night. He was always there waiting for me. We talked about everything, and with him I felt more human than ever. I could laugh with him, I could cry with him. I loved him. I don't understand, even to this day, why I was surprised when he asked me to bite him. I refused. It took him three nights, and on the third night he kissed me. He told me that the only way we could be together was if I bit him."

"So you bit him," Hermione said and nodded. She felt more understanding for the vampire than she would have thought.

Lucille nodded. "But I didn't enjoy it, and it got to the point where blood didn't tempt me, only repulse me. But yes, I bit him. He was so strong! Within an hour he was turned, and then he was a changed man. He acted as if it were all according to plans, and that he knew he would be able to manipulate me into biting him. But the worst part wasn't over; he asked me to bite his family, too. His father and his two brothers were sleeping inside the house, and he said he wanted them to share this— this _godhood _with him. He saw himself as a god! I felt so inferior to him; it was like he had been a vampire since he was born, and he mastered the power far better than I did. It felt as if I had no other choice than to do as he said. I bit his youngest brother first. Jacob looked so peaceful in his sleep, and he looked peaceful after. It wasn't as hard as I'd thought. But I didn't want to continue. Nemo kept telling me to go on. He told me to bite Castor last, because he said his brother could be a problem. We moved into the kitchen where his father slept. He was an old man who had worked hard through his life, and it looked like he really deserved that good night sleep. I hated to have to end it. Once we got into the brothers bedroom again I was shaking. I saw the dead boy in the bed and was disgusted with myself. And then… there was Castor. He was sleeping in the other bed, but I sensed he wasn't really sleeping. Nemo pushed me a little in Castor's direction and I walked up to him with unsecure steps. It frightened me a bit. I was about to bite him when I could feel his hand grip around my throat, and I saw his eyes; those raging blue eyes. I'll never forget them. I could feel his rage through his body and into the hand gripping around my throat. He pushed me away, just as if I was garbage. With a blink of an eye I was on the other side. He frightened me, more than anything before. Those eyes of his still haunt me. He's the one I regret biting the most."

"Because he's been holding it against you ever since?"

"No," Lucille said. "Because he's hated me ever since." She sighed deeply and sat down on the dirty floor. "I don't blame him. I would hate me, too."

"But he hasn't… he has shown no traces of _not_ wanting to be a vampire," Hermione said and shook her head. "To be truly honest he seems to be full of himself and his… vampire things."

"Denial," Lucille sighed. "I went through it too, but not as… violently as Castor did."

"I hope that violence pays off," Hermione sighed. "He's fighting against the vampire mob in England."

"I know."

"Are you sure he's not in this thing?"

"A hundred percent." Then she laughed a bit; a cold, ironic laugh. "The only one he hates more than me is Nemo. He would never do such a thing; he would never call Nemo his master."

"I hope you're right."

"I know I am," Lucille said. "And we have to get out of here."

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland; _

Castor was an animal, ripping and tearing the vampires that came across him. But he couldn't hold them all down. He knew they had broken into the castle, and he knew the students were in danger. He decided to return, to help the Hunters and kill the vampires from there.  
He ran the fastest he could, and it only took twenty seconds for him to return. It was as he had dreaded; the vampires felt the fear of the students, and they were hunting.

"Castor!" Mona shouted as the spiked a vampire with a wooden pole. "Get the vampires away from the dorms! We can take them from down here!"

Castor gave every Hunter a look; Eli was doing fine, better than Castor had expected from him. He transformed all the time, and when he transformed into one of the vampires they didn't notice him being a human. Serene was like a cat, fast and flexible, and compared to her the vampires looked rather stupid trying to hit her. Pascal and Mark, both using strength and big guns. Castor was a little bit surprised to see Pascal of all using guns. Mona was just… being Mona.

"Go!" she yelled, and Castor disappeared in a heartbeat.

He ran automatically towards the Ravenclawtower first. When he got there vampires were ramming down the door, trying their hardest to get in. Just the thought of Carmen getting hurt hade him shake with anger. He attacked the vampires like a unstoppable train, and they turned into dust, one after one.  
But he knew he had to keep them away from the other dorms, too. But something very strange occurred when he was on his way to one of the other three dorms; the vampires withdrew. They were all heading back to the forest, leaving the Hunters and Castor speechless.

"Is it over?" Eli asked.

"Probably not," Castor growled under his breath. His eyes were still red, and he still wanted to kill something. "Tell Dumbledore that they have to get a new place for the students. Doesn't the Great Hall work? Because I can't protect all four dorms at once."

"I'll go tell him," Serena said and rushed away.

"Are you okay?" Mona asked suspiciously when he saw Castor's eyes.

"I'm fine," Castor snapped.

"Don't go near the students," Mona demanded. "I don't believe you when saying you're 'okay'."

Castor gave her a dark look.

The students gathered as told in the Great Hall together with the professors, and Castor stayed outside, as told. He didn't care much, really. He just wanted to make sure Carmen was okay, and that she wasn't too frightened. But now when he couldn't get inside, he didn't know. But it was best, because he felt how little control he had of himself. He wanted to tear something apart, he wanted to kill.  
He stood outside the castle, waiting for the vampires to come back, but they seemed to be far away. Probably to regroup.

"That fight didn't last very long." Professor Albus Dumbledore walked to stand by his side for a moment.

"It's not over yet," Castor growled lowly.

"You lied to me, Castor," Dumbledore said and looked at the vampire. "You do drink human blood."

Castor rolled his eyes. Finally the old man got it. "Yes, I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"I'm not surprised," Dumbledore said. "The only thing I worry about is you ability to protect the students."

"Don't underestimate me," Castor said. "I know what I'm doing."

"Sure you do," Dumbledore said. "But why are your eyes red, and why do you keep your distance from the people inside?"

"I'm ready for a fight, that's all."

"Is it really?" The old man's piercing blue eyes made Castor a little bit uncomfortable.

"I'm afraid I'll attack anyone," he finally said. "That would be horrible. I can break a student's neck as a twig."

"I know, Castor," Dumbledore said and sighed. "But we do appreciate you being here."

"You'd better get inside," Castor said. "This cold won't do you any good."

And with that Dumbledore understood Castor knew how ill he was. "You're right." Then he turned around to go back inside. "I believe there's someone who'd really like to see you."

"Tell her I can't," Castor sighed. "I don't want to hurt her."

Dumbledore nodded and went inside, leaving Castor with his thoughts.

_---0---_

Harry, Ron and Blaise landed in Hogsmeade after a successful Apparating.

"We need to tell Dumbledore!" Harry said. "If we don't get any help, Hermione could be dead by the morning."

"They gave her to the _Queen_!" Ron cried. "I don't mean to sound bitter, but she's already dead. No, _worse_; a vampire!"

"We don't know that," Blaise said while they had started to walk towards the school.

"Blaise's right," Harry said. "She could be alive. But not for long."

"Alright, should we worry about vampires?" Ron asked as they walked in a fast pace.

"Probably," Harry said and looked around suspiciously. "But I can't see any…"

"Perhaps they're all dead," Blaise said.

"No, something's wrong," Harry said and looked at the other two. "Nemo must have ordered them to stop. To regroup."

"This is just getting more and more absurd," Ron muttered. "I hate this."

"Hey, what if Castor was in on it, and has killed the whole school?!" Blaise asked with a frightened voice.

"We'll never know until we see it," Harry said. "If we're lucky he's on our side."

"And if not?" Blaise couldn't help but to ask.

"Well, then we're in some serious danger," Harry said.

"Yeah, that calms me!" Blaise sighed and picked up the pace when Harry did.

They almost ran the last few feet, and then they saw Castor – alone! – outside the great doors.

"Castor!" Harry shouted.

He looked up and waited for them to reach him. "What? Where's Hermione?"

"Nemo's the villain!" Blaise cried. "Nemo killed Jacob with Draco's help! Nemo's the one who created this resistance!"

Castor looked suspiciously at them. "Nemo?"

"Yes!"

And then Castor exploded. "_Nemo_?! My own _brother_?! That's it!"

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to kill him," he said as he paced back and forth. "I should have known. I know him better than anyone. I should have _known_!" He roared and his eyes became even redder. Then he looked at Harry. "You three, the Hunters and the professors can take these vamps." Harry nodded. "You don't need my help."

Harry told Ron and Blaise to go inside so he could talk to Castor alone. "You'll die. There's two of them, and only one of you."

"I don't care," Castor growled. Then he looked a bit curious. "How did you get away?"

"We Apparated as fast as we could," Harry explained. "First we thought about saving Hermione, but we knew she would only have more problems having to save us later."

"Smart choice," Castor said and nodded. Then he turned to head for the ocean.

"What about Carmen?" Harry called after him, and he stopped and turned.

"Yeah, what about her?"

"What do you want me to tell her?"

"Tell her… tell her I'll come back for her."

"What if you won't?"

"She'll never know." Then he turned again and started walking. "Gives her something to look forwards to."

_Vlocter Castle, Transylvania; _

"What do you reckon we do?" Hermione asked as she and Lucille tried to figure out a way out.

"I don't know," Lucille said.

"Can't you smash the door open, or something?" Hermione asked. "You're a vampire, for Merlin's sake! You should have supernatural strength!"

"It would be too loud," Lucille said. "They'd hear it."

Hermione hadn't thought about that. But none of them had to think much longer before the door burst open and both Draco and Nemo entered the room.

"Well, is this not ungrateful?" Nemo said. "I give you a delicious snack, and you befriend it? You are impossible. An imbecile."

"I don't want to hurt anyone anymore," Lucille muttered.

"As long as you are here, you follow my orders," Nemo said. "You know that, my love."

"Cut the crap," Hermione said and raised her Coldryme gun. "I'll blow your head off in a second."

"Shoot." Nemo smirked at her, and so did Draco. "Coldryme bullets are overestimated."

"Well, this isn't." And with that she drew her Coldryme Katana and swung with it towards Nemo and Draco. Nemo got away in time, but Draco got a deep cut in his arm, and started to scream and roar.

"It hurts!" He said and looked at his wound. "You _bitch_!"

"Well, that's what you'll have to pay for releasing the hellhound!" Hermione said with a smirk, ready to strike again.

"I almost had forgotten about that," Nemo said impressed as he observed her sword. "A beautiful weapon, really."

"And lethal," Lucille whispered as she looked at the sword with big eyes.

"Yes," Nemo said. Then he looked at Draco. He seemed to be in pain, but Nemo didn't care.

"Master!" he cried. "_Do_ something!"

"Pain is a part of death, Draco," Nemo said coldly. "Deal with it." He never took his piercing eyes off Hermione and the sword, even when he moved.

"You know I won't hesitate to attack?" Hermione said.

"Then why don't you?" Draco growled. "C'mon Hermione, don't be a pussy. Attack him! Kill him! That's what you want, right?"

"Now now, Draco," Nemo said. "Will shall not provoke her."

"Oh, shut up, will you?!" Draco spat. "C'mon Granger, show who you really are!"

"How dare you talk to your master like that?!" Nemo growled and looked at Draco.

That gave Hermione time to react and swung her sword towards Nemo, but he jumped away from her in the last second. He growled and raised his fist and hit her hard over her face. She flung across the room with blood streaming from her nose and eyebrow.

"Oh, Hermione," Nemo said and walked slowly towards her. He kicked away the sword and took a grip of her hair and pulled her up so her face was only inches from his. "You would have become a beautiful vampire. It is a shame you have too much pride."

"I would never become one of you," Hermione hissed weakly.

"Of course not," he muttered and tossed her back down on the floor.

"Nemo," Draco said weakly. "Nemo, I think I'm dying…"

"You are already dead," Nemo said and laughed coldly.

Draco growled lowly, and Hermione saw how his grey eyes became crimson red, and all the muscles in his body got tense. He stood up, showing his sharp teeth. There was something morbid about the whole scene, and Hermione didn't like this at all. She could smell a fight, and she knew who would win. But she didn't want to see Draco's head getting ripped off.

"Draco, do not do anything stupid," Nemo said scornfully.

"I'm a Malfoy," he growled. "No one offend me as you have done." One big leap and he had jumped right on a surprised Nemo. The colours were just a big blur, and Hermione couldn't see what was going on. Lucille did, of course. But she had no idea what to do.

_Such an unfortunate soul_, Hermione thought when she looked at the vampire Queen. She looked so lost, so helpless, even though she probably was the most powerful creature on earth.

The two other vampires were still fighting. Nemo probably didn't think Draco would be that strong, and found it harder than he thought to fight him. They made sounds that didn't sound as if they were from this world, and their fast movements made Hermione dizzy. Suddenly there was a loud _bang_, and Nemo had thrown Draco into the stone wall and made the whole castle shake. But Draco just rose from the ground, just as angry as before. It was clearly though that his arm hurt, and that the wound had gotten deeper – the venom was spreading.

"Do you really think this is wise, Draco?" Nemo asked. "This can continue on forever."

"Well, please, don't let me interrupt."

Hermione turned to look to see it was who she thought it was, and Castor was looking back at her.

"Castor?" Nemo breathed. Clearly this was the thing he had feared. "What are you doing here? Are you not supposed to protect Hogwarts?"

"I kind of heard that my brother was a dickhead, so I decided to kick his ass first," Castor said and smiled.

Nemo roared violently and attacked Castor without a warning. But Castor was ready. He had probably been ready for this for over five hundred years.  
While the two brothers fought, Hermione focused on Draco. But he saw his escape and headed towards the door. Hermione grabbed her katana and followed him. He wouldn't get away this time.  
He wasn't as fast as before; the venom was spreading quickly. He didn't notice Hermione until she called for him, and he stopped to look at her.

"Don't think you'll get out of this, Malfoy!" she growled.

"Kill me then," Draco said. "I'm already dying – again. So why don't you kill me for real this time?"

"You seriously think it's that easy?" Hermione asked with a sad and angry voice. Of course she could just kill him, but it wasn't that easy. This was the man she thought loved her, and she had almost loved him.

"I would kill me if I were you," Draco said, defeated.

"Why?" she asked after a moment of silence. "Why?"

"Immortality," Draco said.

"But look at you now!" Hermione cried. "A single cut from a katana and you're dying for real!"

"That wasn't the katana, really," he said darkly and looked at her with his usual grey eyes. "It was the fact that _you_ cut me with it."

"Bullocks!" Hermione snorted. "Don't try do wiggle your way out of this now! You're a vampire, I'm a Hunter. I'm only doing my job."

"Did you like shagging him?" Draco asked through gritted teeth, as if it was a sensible issue.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you like it?" he asked again. "What was the thrill? The danger? His cold body? I can do that now, Hermione. I can give you that thrill!" He took some steps closer to her, and surprised her so much that she took many steps away from him. "Just give me a chance!"

"You got your chance, and you blew it," Hermione said shakily. "I won't take this again! I believed it once, and trust me, it will never happen again." Then she sighed frustrated. "You didn't do this for me, or for anyone else than yourself!"

"No, but I thought you would like it," Draco said, somewhat foolishly.

"Like it?!" Hermione yelled. "Why would I _like_ it?!"

"Well, Nemo was apparently good enough for you!" Draco bellowed.

"That was a mistake!" Hermione yelled back. "And obviously, so were you!"

Draco stood speechless. Then he turned to walk away, but he didn't get far until a stabbing pain hit him in his back. It felt as if he had swallowed a burning torch. He felt how his immortality slowly faded away, and he could feel the pain only a mortal could feel. He needed air, but he didn't get any, and slowly he felt how his legs gave way and he fell to the ground.  
Hermione looked down upon him with sad and cruel yet justice eyes. "Rest in peace." Then she walked away with her big gun in her left hand, and with the katana in the right hand.  
Draco closed his eyes a final time and let the wind take him away. Away from this world, away from this pain.

_---0---_

Lucille watched as the two brothers fought. She hated this, and she hated not being able to stop it. She was able to stop it, but she didn't know how.  
"Stop it!" she pleaded, but they didn't stop killing each other. "Stop it!" Nothing happened. She felt how the anger and disappointment grew inside of her, and she could barely contain it all. She shook violently, and she felt something change within her. She was sad, frightened and betrayed; something got lose in her. Was it the beast that had been hiding for almost eight hundred years? Would she have to release it again? She wanted to scream, to roar or bellow, but she couldn't. Then, all of a sudden she was calm. She looked at the fighting brothers and pulled them apart with a hand gesture.  
"You're brothers," she said.

Both Nemo and Castor looked at her with big eyes.

"M-my Queen," Nemo said.

"Don't even start, Nemo," she said and pointed at him. "You have disappointed me more than anyone."

He moved towards her with a superior look upon his face. "I have not disappointed you, my love. Perhaps you did not know what to look for, so therefore you do not know whether or not I disappointed you."

"Oh, I know," she almost growled. "I thought you loved me. I thought you cared for me, but you only used me. From the first time you saw me you knew how to use me, and you went right on with it."

"You are wrong."

"I am?" Lucille laughed. "For the first time in my entire life I've never been this sure of anything."

"No, listen to me, Lucille," Nemo said. "You are wrong! I have never—"

"Silence!" Lucille demanded and with a movement from her hand she sent Nemo through the room and made him crash against the wall on the other side. "I will no longer be made a fool of! I'm the Queen! I'm your superior!"

"Lucille?" Castor asked carefully. He was a bit worried about her; her eyes had turned black with a silvery pupil, and her hair was flowing in a strange way. Her fangs seemed longer, and her body moved awkwardly towards Nemo.

"Lucille, are you okay?"

"Yes, Castor," she said, without taking her eyes off Nemo. "I'm feeling better than ever in eight hundred years." She looked down upon the vampire and smiled triumphant. "And now it's time for you to pay for your sins."

"No, no, please my Queen!" Nemo pleaded. "Please, no!"

"Sleep, my dear," she whispered, and put her hands upon his head.

A loud scream was heard from Nemo; a scream of pain and agony, and Castor watched frightfully how his brother was drained from all life and power, and when Lucille took her hands away from his head the only thing that remained was a five hundred year old skeleton, lying on the floor, sad and dusty.

Castor was speechless. He didn't know what to feel. Nemo was a cruel man with no moral, but he was Castor's brother. Should he feel sad? Should he feel guilty for not stopping the murder? No matter what he was supposed to feel, he didn't feel it, and felt somewhat relieved.

"Is it over?" he asked and looked at Lucille. She still hadn't changed to her usual self.

"No," she said and shook her head. "No yet." She looked at Castor, and black tears had started to fall from her black eyes. "Where's Hermione?"

Castor looked around, but she could not be seen. He tried to feel her scent, but he couldn't feel that either. "I don't know."

"I need her."

And then he could pick up her scent, and he knew she was approaching. "Well, she's coming now."

When they could see her she looked up at them with tears streaming down her eyes. Somehow they seemed to be tears of relief. She was smiling half heartedly and stopped to look at them. She saw Nemo's skeleton and understood that it was all over now. But she also saw the Queen, and feared it might not be over at all.

"Hermione," Lucille whispered. "Help me." She stood face to face with her in one second, and the tears dripped to the ground, leaving a trace of black smoke after her. "Hermione, let me sleep."

Hermione looked confused. She tried to understand what Lucille wanted her to do. She looked at Lucille and then at Castor, who looked more terrified than confused.

"Lucille, stop!" he said. "You don't know what you are doing!"

"Yes Castor," she said. "Yes I do. I haven't had a good night sleep for over eight hundred years. I deserve it."

"Don't you understand?!" Castor said, almost angry now. "If you die, then so will I!"

She looked at him. She didn't understand. "I just thought you couldn't create new vampires when I was gone…?"

Castor shook his head. "I'm sorry. I should have told you; you are the source. You were bitten by a real vampire, a creature that is born with fangs and hard skin. You were bitten by something that wasn't from this world. You are the link to that world, and without it, we cannot exist."

Lucille stood speechless. But she wanted to sleep. She wanted to rest, and she knew that the only way for her to live was to die. She looked into Castor's blue eyes with a pleading wish. "I beg you," she whispered.

Everything that Castor had experienced was running wild in his head; when he got bitten, his first victim, his rage, his wish to die, his love to Lucille… but then Carmen took over everything. She was smiling at him, and he wanted nothing more than to touch her, be a man for her. He wanted to be a human again, to be able to have a family and to be able to grow old with the woman he loved, and then die knowing that he had fulfilled his destiny. But that would never happen, so why did he even doubt? He nodded and caressed her face. "You deserve it." Then she turned away from him towards Hermione, and Castor felt a stabbing pain in his chest. Was it guilt?

"I'm— I mean _we _are ready," she said.

Hermione nodded and drew her sword. Lucille closed her eyes, and Castor swallowed hard. Hermione hesitated a bit. Then she looked at Castor.

"Do it," he said and nodded. "Let's get it over with."

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes as she drove the blade through Lucille's stomach. But she didn't make that screaming sound as everybody else. No, she smiled. She _smiled_ and embraced the final rest.  
She reached up towards the heavens and started to disappear. Thousands of small, beautiful, blue butterflies flew out of her until there was nothing left of the only real vampire in this world. Hermione breathed heavily. She had done it. She had slaughtered the vampire Queen. She looked over to the place where Castor will was standing. He didn't smile, but he looked at peace.

"Don't tell her," he said, and then he turned into dust.

Hermione had to sit down. It was all too much for her. It was over. Then she burst into tears, and cried and laughed at the same time. She had done it; she had saved the world. She laughed at the very meaning of it; what was the world anyway.  
Hogwarts was safe, and she was sure that Harry, Ron and Blaise had survived.  
She lay down to embrace the moment. It was over. No more vampires. Finally she could return to humanity. I was over.


	14. Epilogue

**A/N:** Yes, my dear readers. This is the last thing you'll read in this story. I'm sorry if this epilogue is a bit short, but there wasn't that much to say about things. Things is left for your imagination, just as it's supposed to be. Don't missunderstand me, though, everything is there, but if you don't like it, let your imagination change it ;)

Just want to thank all of you dedicated readers; without you this would never be possible. I would never have finished this. Over all I think it turned ut pretty good, but who am I to judge?

Please, read and review. And most important; ENJOY!

**

* * *

**

**_Master of Puppets  
_  
Epilogue **

_I'm diggin' my way, I'm diggin' my way to something; I'm diggin' my way to something better._

One can never know how to react when something unexpected happens. Whether you lose someone you loved, or lose someone you thought you could love further on. There's always something new to the picture you didn't expect to see, a new twist to the story you'd never heard before. But you'll get through it. And you'll see that it wasn't as bad as you first thought.

Everything was back to normal. Almost. Blaise returned to _Spells_, Ron returned to Romania to her wife and unborn child. Harry and Hermione both got jobs as professors at Hogwarts, where Hermione was the new professor of Charms after professor Flitwick had retired, and Harry was the new professor of Defence Against Dark Arts.  
Albus Dumbledore didn't get any better, and died peacefully in his bed the fourth of April 2003. He would be missed. Minerva McGonagall was appointed Headmistress, and everything went back to normal.

It was the last month of that school year. Hermione had just finished a class with the seventh year students. She was about to gather her papers and things when she notices a black haired girl staring out the window. She had been staring out the window the whole class, and every class Hermione had had her in.

She went up to her and looked out the window.

"He won't return, will he?" Carmen asked.

Hermione sighed. She had promised not to tell. But what was the point? Castor was dead, and he would never come back. _Don't tell her_. Fine.

"I don't know," she lied. "He could return."

"He said he would come for me," Carmen said. "At least that was what Potter told me."

"Then I'm sure he will," Hermione said and smiled. Why not put the poor girl's misery to a rest? She gave her a pat on her shoulder and then she left her.  
She felt a little bit bad for the girl – she killed him. If she could choose she would have wanted to find a way to turn Castor mortal. He had been a good friend, and he had been like a brother to her. She didn't want him to die – again.  
"I'm sorry," she whispered when she left the room. But Carmen Olive wasn't the only one with a broken heart; Hermione had killed the man that had helped her get through so much. Maybe he hadn't had a good way to do it, but he did it, and that mattered to Hermione. She hoped Carmen would get over it, just as Hermione had. It was hard, she knew that, but it wasn't impossible. Everybody couldn't get a happy ending for free; they had to make it themselves. Hermione would make her own happy ending, and attending to Hogwarts as a teacher was her first step. She was on her way to something better, she knew that. This was good.

No, one can never know how to react when something unexpected happens. But we'll all get through it somehow. We have to find our own happy ending, and we all have to find our lives again. We have to make the best out of it. And when we do, life goes on.


End file.
